


A new beginning

by TheMultiShipper



Series: The Unusual Life of Danny Amendola [1]
Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, BAMF Danny, Car Accident, D/s lifestyle, Danny boy is getting thick, Danny freaks out, Danny is in pain, Danny is paranoid, Danny will be called mom/mama, Danny's dad - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Like Don't Read, Feminization, Fluff, Gisele is a badass, Hate Crime, Hate Speech, Hateful Language, Hijacking, Injury, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mentions of past sexual relations, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Some Danny feels, Some fighting, Some support and hate, Tagging as I go, Team fight, Tom is not happy, Violence, Weight Gain, beware of all the sex, birth scene, but youre gonna miss out so, concerned Belichick, cursing, cute Dola, danny got hit in the face but he's fine, dont mess with Gisele, everyone protective of Danny, fatal intentions, have a problem? Don’t read it., jealous julian, julian's parents, live birth, mentions of cheating, minor injury, overprotective Julian, panicking Danny, possessive julian, protective Jules, so this is my own personal take, the boys are now parentssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMultiShipper/pseuds/TheMultiShipper
Summary: Danny Amendola isn't living a normal life. Besides playing for the NFL, Danny has a secret: he's married to the famous wide receiver Julian Edelman. But just wait until you hear how he got there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome to my first ever Edelmendola/Edelmandola (whichever it is) fic. This story will be unusual since the things I wanna write about haven't really been written before in this fandom. So, brace yourselves, I guess...  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy :)

Danny Amendola was not a normal person. From his childhood of being weird to his struggle of trying to make it in the NFL, Danny had a difficult, trying life. But that never stopped him. In fact, that made him more ambitious.

Danny is currently a wide receiver for the New England Patriots in the National Football League, and his journey to get there was hard. From being kicked off practice squads to being completely cut off from a team, he was losing hope of achieving his dream. That’s when the St. Louis Rams drafted him.

Being on an active roster, Danny couldn’t be more happier. He made it to the first part of his goal, which was to get drafted by one of the 32 teams, ANY team. The second part would be harder to achieve: make some noise and get yourself seen.

In his four years of playing as a Ram, Danny made a name of himself, enough to get drafted by the New England Patriots.

The. New. England. Patriots.

When Danny went on tour of the site, he was overwhelmed. There was a sense of expectation and commitment; focus. He felt intimidated, if he was honest to himself, of even being in Gillette stadium but there was also a sense of belonging. Tiny but there. So he agreed to the negotiations, after speaking to his agent, and signed himself as a patriot.

That’s where it went downhill, initially. Danny signed just before Wes Welker moved on from the Patriots and went to the Broncos. It was shocking but it felt right, to Danny at least. As a result, it wasn’t unusual that he’s been perceived as Welker’s replacement within the Patriots just hours after Welker’s announcement. The thing is, it stung. He understands that it was normal within the league to compare players to other players, and he understands that. But to be constantly compared to Welker, all because he went to the same school as him and had the same positions as him, that he would essentially _be_ him. No, Danny didn’t like that. Sure, he respected Welker because he was a great football player and he could never live up to his statistics, but he got tired of being his shadow. It made things worse when he got injured during his first game as a Patriot.

He played as well as he could but when he felt a sharp pain in his groin and couldn’t move without wanting to cry, he knew he was done. At least, for the game. When he was escorted back to the locker room, he couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes. He felt like he let his team down, his coaches down. Despite numerous reassurances that it couldn’t be prevented, that it sometimes _just_ happens, he let out a choked sob before bursting into tears. He didn’t care that the medical staff was looking at him with pity and sadness, that he was being emotional in the first place. He was disappointed in himself and damn angry that he got injured during his _first game_ , that he was probing his haters right.

After crying for what seems like hours, Danny stopped. Trying to rid of his involuntary sniffles, he composed himself into a professional athlete and looked at the staff that were attending to him, who were caught off-guard from the sudden change of emotions. 

“I want to go back out there and play,” Danny calmly stated, as if he’d never been crying.

Looking shocked, the medical staff began to protest before they were politely interrupted.

“I know the protocol of being on injury reserve but please, I am begging you, let me continue playing and after the game, I’ll let you do your jobs. I just really need to get back there so that I could do what coach Belichick hired me for. I’m not in a lot of pain, it’s tolerable. I’m fine. But please let me go back out on the field. They need me,” Danny pleaded.

After a couple of minutes of silence, the medical staff agreed, with some stipulations.

“Okay fine. But if you get injured again or the pain gets too extreme before the game finishes, you HAVE to let us know and you will be done for this game and next week’s game if you don’t recover by then.” Jenny, one of the sports medicine practitioners, offered. Danny immediately agreed and was let out of the locker room. 

If he thought it was awkward walking away from the field, it was worse when he walked back. He saw various teammates give him some understanding yet curious looks. Danny put a smile on his face and jogged back to the bench where the offense sat. Walking over to Julian, a fellow receiver, he sat next to him and put his helmet on his thigh. He sat on the bench, watching their defense try to stop the Broncos’ offense from scoring, ignoring the looks that were thrown his way. It was when he hard a bark of his last name, when he quickly stood up and jogged to his coach.

“Are you able to continue playing?” Belichick gruffly asked, looking at him right in the eyes.

“Yes, sir. I am ready whenever you need me, coach.” Danny responded. Belichick let out a grunt and Danny took that as a sign to go back to the bench. As soon as he sat back down, Jules swerved to face him and asked him about his conversation with the coach. Danny briefly told him the one sentence conversation and Julian turned back to the field with a nod.

Without looking to him, he asked, “are you ready to win this game?”

Danny smiled.


	2. The overlook of his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is kinda a basic summary of Danny's life and later on, I'll go into actual details and write in conversations and all that stuff. I am honestly very nervous posting this cuz I don't know how yall respond to this and my story but I'm gonna do it anyways. If you don't like it, then don't read it.

Danny laughed, eyes crinkling at the face Julian is making while gesturing wildly as he retells his experience with a fan. God, he loves this man so much.

Danny and Julian have been together for years. Since Danny first came to the Patriots as a free agent, Danny knew he was not going to stay single for long. Why? Two words: Julian. Edelman.

Julian is a special person. Besides their obvious shared experience of trying to make it into NFL teams, they immediately hit it off during the NFL Combine training when Danny was still with the Rams and Jules was constantly training to make himself a worthy receiver for the Patriots.

Although they competed during the offseason at the Combine training, they flirted a lot for people who haven’t met before. In fact, Julian spent most of the time telling vulgar jokes to Danny to either make him blush, laugh loudly and get distracted, or both, (the latter was Julian’s favorite). If you asked both guys what their initial thought of each other was, no doubt they would get flustered. It was like love at first sight for these two receivers. It didn’t help that Danny had a great season before the Combine training so Julian no doubt heard of his achievement of leading the NFL with all-purpose yards in 2010.

After their training, both guys would go out together and walk to the pier, skate, or just hang out together, trying to get to know each other better. At least that’s what Julian wrote in his memoir later, years after he married Danny. But in reality, it went a bit differently. They actually hooked up within a week after meeting for the first time. The reason? Because they were so compatible on and off the field, that they couldn’t deny their attraction to each other. Since then, they’ve been close. Constantly messaging each other when they have the time, facetiming in the privacy of their own homes, and even talking on the phone for hours.

It’s no secret that Danny and Julian are in love and act as much on the field, though it is guised as close friendship and even closer teammates. Their fellow teammates know about their relationship and support it, surprisingly. They even helped them hide it from the media. Due to the harsh rules regarding relationships within the organization between NFL players, it’s no surprise that the couple kept their relationship hidden. They went so far as to hire a publicist who helped Danny hide as a gay man by getting into a “relationship” with former supermodel Olivia Culpo. It was a win-win since she was able to use his NFL status to get invitations to exclusive shows and events while Danny used her presence to shake off anyone who tries to investigate his close relationship with Julian.

Initially, both men got “girlfriends”, but Julian couldn’t handle the pretense of being strictly straight, (he was bisexual), so he “broke up” with his girlfriend. He didn’t tell her that she was only a cover to hide his relationship with Danny so to keep up the façade, they were forced to tell Olivia, who was shockingly supportive of their relationship. They met up at Danny’s house, fully aware of the paparazzi following their every move, and discussed their plan to fool the media of Danny getting with Olivia.

The trio went into details of the types of pictures the “couple” would post and the types of vacations they would go on. After they were all satisfied with their plan, Olivia left with her phone pressed to her ear, talking about a family emergency when Danny walked her out, in the earshot of the paparazzi who took notice. The paparazzi quickly took advantage of that and put it in the tabloids the next day, cutting off the part of Julian spending the night at Danny’s house, deeming it irrelevant.

Danny and Julian live an interesting lifestyle. Despite playing “macho, manly” sports, they didn’t follow the societal expectation of a standard relationship. They live a BDSM lifestyle of Dom and sub. When they began their relationship, Danny immediately told Julian of his preference and what he would like to do and not do in their relationship. Despite appearing confident during his conversation with Julian, Danny was fearful that Julian would reject him with disgust and would never speak to him again. It was to his complete surprise that Julian was accepting of it and wanted to research to be able to give Danny what he needed. He was so surprised by Julian’s acceptance and eagerness to provide for Danny that he broke into tears, which Julian immediately comforted him. It took a while, but they got the lifestyle just perfect for them.

Danny, despite playing football as his occupation, was a submissive. Even though he could hold himself in a fight on the field if he had to and is almost always getting into fights with guys bigger than him, he wanted to let go of the toxic expectations of being a man playing in the NFL. He wants to go home and cook a healthy, hearty meal for Julian because he loves him so much and want him to eat good. Not to mistake household labor as an affection of love, Danny knew the difference. He went into a very detailed conversation with Julian about it and discussed his boundaries of what he wanted to do. Julian made it a big deal, protesting that both him and Danny are football players and that he wouldn’t make Danny do all that since they always came home tired. Danny made it clear that he wasn’t a maid or a slave but that he wanted to do this for Jules, and they compromised that Danny could do what he want within the house but that he tell Julian whenever he wants a break or if he wants Julian to help him out. Julian also butted in, demanding that he get to spoil Danny whenever and however he wanted, and Danny couldn’t do anything about it. Danny tried to talk him out of it but the blond would not bulge. He eventually agreed.

He knows that Julian is going through a lot and wants to support Julian. He wants Julian to hug him and snuggle with him. He wants Julian to wrap his arm around his waist when they’re in public. He’s ashamed of wanting this but he also wants Julian to call him ‘his wife’. He knows that some people find it demeaning but he couldn’t feel that when he thought about Julian doing it. He also understands the stigma behind femininization for men, but he immediately discussed that with Jules when he wanted it in their relationship. They made a deal that they could be husband and wife in their private lives but would be teammates, best friends, and maybe one day, husbands, in their professional career.

Unfortunately for Danny, his preference for being a sub somewhat bled out into the field. It was a subconscious thing, but the response was his teammates always doting on him. Whenever his team would play or score a touchdown or stop a play, Danny would excitedly praise them. It was a comical sight of a tiny, pocket-sized receiver running out to the field and hugging these giant football players who would firmly, and lovingly hug him back. The team evidently noticed and since then, always took care of him. When he’s on special teams returning a punt or a kickoff, his defenders would constantly be protective of him.

Danny noticed as time passed that whenever the opponent defender hit him too harshly, his defenders would immediately squabble with the other team. When he asked one of the special team’s defenders, they responded with, “well, they shouldn’t be roughing you up like that. If something happens to you, then…” The defender went on mumbling with a growing dark look on his face. Danny immediately vowed to never ask again and went to sit by Jules, who immediately moved his leg so that their thighs were touching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming this far!!  
> also, thank you for the comment :)  
> it really helps me when I'm trying to finish a chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

After the game, Danny and Julian went home together. Danny immediately headed to the shower, while Julian went to the kitchen to make a very late dinner. He understands that Danny always gets hungry after games, especially when they go into overtime. He smiled to himself as he saw their pictures nailed to the walls; of them, their families, and their friends. It was a weird tradition that Danny started, his reason was the fact that they could always invite their friends over and use this as the memorable wall of fame, trying to get embarrassing photos of the boys as ammunition against them. They surprisingly agreed, so there were copies of cute pictures and really embarrassing ones.

His eyes wandered over their first picture together; it was of Wes, Danny, and himself. He cringed at his long hair, unable to understand how Danny liked him in the first place. The memories were like a breath of fresh air, giving him nostalgia of every moment of his life, especially of the transition of his relationship with Danny. With every picture becoming more recent, he knows exactly how close they gotten, and he has a moment of gratefulness for Danny.

Without him, he would’ve eventually made a mistake and ruin what they COULD’VE had but, because Danny interfered, they are the happiest they’ve ever been. He felt so dumb when he thought back on his “legendary” one-night stands with the fans. He felt hurt by Danny being in a “relationship” with Olivia, heart breaking over pictures of them kissing and going on vacations, that he snapped. It didn’t matter that he was present when they discussed this publicity stunt, it hurt to see Danny with someone else. And he reacted by fucking other women. He seriously hurt Danny by it and to this day, he treats Danny as royalty, determined to make Danny feel loved and cherished, as he should be.

 

 

The way Danny and Julian officially got together was a bit unorthodox. They were still talking after their initial meeting and that was all they did, just talking. They both made it clear that they had feelings for the other but there seemed to be miscommunication about that. After Danny signed with the Patriots, that’s when it changed. After every game, Danny noticed that a lot of girls waited for Julian, hoping to be the lucky one that he took home. Apparently, Julian had a reputation of taking home random girls as one-night stands. When Danny found out, he thought it was a running joke among the team. But when he actually saw the line of girls standing around, waiting for Julian to leave the locker-room, let’s just say that he wasn’t pleased. In fact, he threw a huge bitch fit and got into an ugly fight with Julian about it.  It went like this…

 

After the game concluded, the Patriots went to the locker room. Danny joined his teammates as coach Belichick debriefed the team on their strengths and weaknesses of the game and their weekly schedule to prepare for the next game. Danny went to his locker and changed to his day clothes from earlier.  He was on his way to the parking lot for the players when he saw an unusual sight. He saw a long line of women just waiting next to the locker room exit. The weird part was that they were calmly standing in an organized line, with no phones or signs in sight.

Curiously, Danny walked up to them and asked them what they were waiting for. One of the women explained how after every game, Julian comes to them and takes a girl home for the night. She went on to explain that they all understand it’s a one night stand with no strings attached and that they couldn’t post any evidence detailing their encounter with Julian on social media; she emphasized that Julian made that nonnegotiable, especially after one woman did it and was blacklisted from Boston bars and restaurants.

Danny was in shock; he couldn’t believe the audacity of Julian using his fame to get one-night stands. He was angry at Julian because he KNOWS that he wasn’t the only one who had feeling for the other, but because of football, they had to downplay it. That, he understood, but he still couldn’t believe the audacity that Julian would disregard him and do this bullshit.

Danny fake smiled at the women and told them that Julian had already left and for them to leave.

“Sorry girls, but he already left. He said he didn’t feel good and told me to tell you,” he shrugged unapologetically.

One woman narrowed her eyes at him, “How do we know you’re not lying to us?”

Danny shrugged again. “You don’t, guess you’ll have to take my word for it.”

He told them that they had to leave within ten minutes, or he’ll be forced to call security. They begrudgingly left, glaring at him the whole time.

Turns out Julian was still changing because when he came out, instead of a line of women, he was greeted by the sight of one pissed off Danny Amendola. He was about to ask something, but Danny cut him off.

“Let’s go to my place, we need to talk.”

Julian looked at him suspiciously but agreed.

They went into their separate cars and drove to Danny’s place. Danny beat him there and when he walked in, Danny was seated at the dining table, a glass of whiskey in front of him. He gestured for Julian to sit in front of him.

When Julian sat down, Danny let out a sigh and downed the rest of the whiskey that was in his glass.

“Julian, what the actual fuck are you doing?!” Danny yelled. Julian flinched. Danny continued on, “Like seriously? Why are you doing this? HM?! Tell me why in gods name are you hooking up with other people?! You know we’re exclusive, don’t you??” Danny asked him desperately, eyes tearing up.    

Julian said nothing.

“You know what… Fuck you Julian. I told you what was going to happen with Olivia. She’s a PR cover so that ‘this’,” he gestured between them, “wouldn’t ruin your career. And on top of all that, I didn’t know you were a cheater. Yeah, I understand that we’re not together officially, but the reason why is because of, again, YOUR CAREER! I had no problem with going public because, frankly, I don’t give a shit of what other people think. But you do, and that’s fine, but that’s no excuse for you to do this shit, Julian!”

He got up and paced around, running his hands through his hair.

“You know what? I can’t do this. I can’t wait for someone who’s going to fuck other people. Regardless of whether we’re together or not, you know how I feel, and you were fully aware of it, of it all. And you still did this. I didn’t even fuck other people, even though I’m “with” Olivia, I didn’t fuck her. I had the opportunity to, god I did, but I was too invested in you, in us, to do it. Olivia was nice and yeah, she offered to fuck, but I told her no. I told her that I only wanted you, and she backed off. Why is it that I could keep it in my pants, but you couldn’t?!”

Julian again said nothing.

Danny sighed in defeat, tears building up in his eyes. He faced the door and pointed to it. “Fuck you Julian, get out of my house. I don’t ever want to see your face again. We’re teammates and that’s it. Don’t ever call me or text—”

Julian cut him off by turning him around and kissing him, lips pressed firmly against his. He relished it for a moment before shoving Julian away. “What the fu—”

Julian kissed him again, tongue licking along his lips. Danny finally gave in and moaned, collapsing into Julian’s warm body.

He felt dazed when Julian finally pulled back. “Listen up, Danny, because I’m only going to tell you once. I am so sorry. I am so sorry that I hurt you. I didn’t mean to get mad at you and Olivia, but I got jealous when I saw you kissing her,” Julian interrupted Danny, who opened his mouth to protest, “No, listen. I did get jealous and I should have never hooked up with other women. I promise that if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. I am so sorry; you don’t deserve this. You deserve someone who would treat you better than this. Someone worthy of your love and dedication.”

Danny stared at Julian, looking deep into his eyes.

 

 

“—abe. Babe, Julian.” Julian snapped back into focus, noticing a freshly showered Danny standing in front of him, looking at him with concern. “Hey, babe, are you okay?”

Julian smirked, and wrapped his arms around Danny. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just thinking about our first fuck.”

Danny blushed and smacked Julian on the head. “You dick. Let’s eat, I’m hungry.”

 

“No woman could fuck you like this, could they?” Danny panted, rocking back into Jules’ thrusts. He was riding Julian like he would die if he didn’t. Julian groaned as he got tighter around him, hands tightening on Danny’s hips.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Only I get this Edelman dick, no one else. Isn’t that right, Julian?” Danny glared at Julian, daring him to say otherwise.

Julian moaned and nodded. “Fuck…yeah, babe…only you get this dick, fuck you’re so tight…”

Danny smiled and closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of Julian dragging along his walls. He shifted his hips and cried out when he hit his prostate. “Oh fuck, babe, I’m gonna cum...”

Julian spread his legs wider and started thrusting harder against Danny, rhythm perfectly matching the one Danny set up.

“Oh…yes, yes, yes, YES!YES!YES! THERE!” Danny yelped, body trembling as he was approaching his orgasm. “I’m going to cum, oh fuck, I’m going to cum. Julian, please…” Danny whined.

Julian released one hand and began to stroke Danny’s dick.  “There you go, babe. Cum for me, I want to feel you cum on my dick.” Julian demanded, hand and hips matching the same fast pace.

Danny stood no chance at the double stimulation and cried out when he came, hips shuddering in Julian’s grasp. He clenched down hard on Julian, the tightness causing Julian to cum.

“Fuck…” Julian groaned as he came deep inside Danny, grinding his hips as he tried to work through his orgasm. Danny sobbed as Julian continued to fuck him, breath shaking as he slowed down.

“Damn, I am definitely not going anywhere,” Julian said as he brought Danny’s head down, staring at his flushed face.

Danny smiled; eyes watery from the emotion he was feeling. “I’m glad you finally figured it out. Never again, right?”

“Never again,” Julian repeated.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julian calls Danny his wife, so if you don't understand why, then refer back to the first/second chapter.   
> there's also a "slight" time jump between the previous chapter and this one.

Danny was cooking his husband some breakfast one day when he felt a jolt in his stomach. Cupping his mouth, Danny quickly moved the pot to an unused burner before dashing to the bathroom. 

Danny heaved and retched, gagging out his stomach acid. 

Groaning, Danny laid his head on his hand with his eyes closed, resting on the toilet. He took a few minutes to compose himself, making sure he wasn’t going to repeat his bathroom trip before heading back out to the kitchen. Danny finished cooking the breakfast before going upstairs to wake up Julian. 

When he arrived at their room, Danny stopped and stared at Julian. He smiled at the man laid out on his back, arms sprawled out, drool coming out of his open mouth. He opened the curtains to let the sunlight in and went to their bed. Straddling Julian, Danny leaned down and started pressing kisses all over his face.

“Julian~ babe, wake up. Julian,” Danny cooed. Julian groaned and slowly opened his eyes, squinting from the bright light. 

Danny smiled at him, “Hey sunshine, good morning,” before leaning down to kiss him.

Julian smiled into the kiss, before pressing his lips harder against Danny, hands gripping his waist. Danny moaned as Julian deepened the kiss, hands moving to his scruffy face. He let Julian kiss him a bit longer before pulling away. “Mm, as much as I want to continue, I made you breakfast. So come on, before it gets cold.” He quickly pecked Julian’s lips before leaping off him, walking to the kitchen.

When he was setting the table, adding Julian’s required cup of coffee, he felt arms wrap around his waist. “Mm, what do we have here? Are you on the menu, my lovely wife?”

Danny giggled before mock scoffing, pushing Julian away. “As if you could afford me,” he teased.

Julian smirked and smacked his ass hard.

Danny yelped, dick twitching in his shorts. He blushed and glared at Julian, pointing at the chair. “Go sit your ass down before I make you.” 

Julian raised an eyebrow, eyes sparkling with amusement and interest. “Oh really? I would love to see that.”

Danny huffed and sat down, pointedly eating his breakfast. Julian followed. 

When they were finished, Julian complimented his food and thanked him for the delicious breakfast. Kissing his cheek, Julian went to their room to shower and change. Danny sighed, heart fluttering from the mere presence of Julian. He took their dishes and went to the sink. He began washing them and, when he was done, he dried his hands. He saw his wedding ring sparkle from the light. He admired his wedding bands: his engagement ring and his wedding ring. 

When Julian proposed, he gave Danny a thick silver engagement ring with diamonds encrusted in it. So instead of a ring with big diamonds on top, they were inside the ring, visible from tiny windows encasing them. When they got marriage, Julian of course gave him the traditional gold wedding ring.

Unlike Danny, Julian only has his gold wedding ring, but Danny had it engraved with their usual quote “gotta believe” as a symbol of their relationship. After all, they got together because Julian finally asked him out, taking a leap of faith so to speak, after his fuck up.

When Julian came down, ready for practice, Danny tossed him the keys, knowing that Julian loves to drive them to practice. 

On the way to the stadium, Julian had one hand on the wheel and the other tangled up with Danny’s, thumb rubbing the rings HE put on Danny, smiling at his success and fortune of ensnaring a catch like Danny: a man who loves football and plays it as a career; who is so beautiful and is literally an angel. A man who is so comfortable with himself and doesn’t care what other people think, that he is proud of his lifestyle.

Oh yeah, Julian won the jackpot and he is never letting go.

When they arrived, Julian kissed Danny before exiting the car. “Meet you for lunch?” At Danny’s nod, he smiled and gave him another kiss. “Mm, this has to last me until then.”

They walked in together before going their own separate ways.

Danny went immediately to the trainers to get himself taped up and for a checkup. The organization must record their players’ height and weight to evaluate their abilities for games and new plays. Plus, it helps with managing any injuries, so the Patriots have their entire file on hand.

When he went to the medical ward, he saw Josh, one of their med people, and Josh waved him in. 

“You ready for your weekly checkup?”

Danny nodded. The two made a conversation while Josh took Danny’s height and weight. He then measures his body, from chest to thighs- to help make sure that their uniforms still fit with the additional help for the med team.

Josh furrowed his brow when he typed the information into the computer. 

“Danny did you know that you gained two pounds since last week?” 

Danny laughed, thinking it was a joke, before abruptly stopping, noticing the look on Josh’s face. 

“No, why would I gain weight? I follow the team’s diet and exercise plan, no cheat days. You can even ask Julian, since he’s always there.”

Josh nodded and sighed. “Alright, I believe you, but that means that next week you should lose those two pounds, okay? We need you fit for the rest of the season, especially since we’re going to the playoffs.”

He thanked Josh before going over to the trainers and getting taped up.

After that, Danny wandered to the weight room where he checked in with the coaches before he did his routine.

Sweating and panting from his workout, Danny joined his team on the field for the group practice. They went over plays and ran the hills before breaking off into offense and defense and slowly started separating to positions. They were worked hard before they were let out for lunch, hours later. 

Danny ran to the locker room to quickly shower and change into clean clothes. He dashed to the cafeteria, getting in line to get his portion of the food.

Sitting down at the empty tables, he was joined by Julian and others.

He began shoving food into his mouth, ravenous as if he didn’t eat this morning.

“Damn babe, slow down before you choke.” Danny reluctantly slowed his pace. “Are you that hungry? You want me to make dinner when we get home?” Julian asked.

Danny swallowed the last bite, stomach grumbling from the oddly satisfying food and the mention of more food in the future. “Yeah that sounds good. Thanks Jules.” Danny smiled gratefully at him, blushing as he noticed that the rest of the guys were staring at him and his now empty plate.

Julian chuckled, wrapping his left arm around Danny’s waist and tugging him closer, using his right hand to finish his food.

“Awwwww,” the whole table cooed.

“Yeah Jules, you should cook us some food like precious Danny here,” Hogan teased. Julian merely flipped him off, Hogan snorted.

After lunch, the team did film reviews. They watched films of the past games and of their practice from earlier, the coaches discussing their strengths and weaknesses. They also review their opponents’ films from previous games and how to prepare for that.

Once they were let go for the day, Julian tugged Danny’s hand, leading him to an isolated closet.

Danny gasped as he was pushed inside the dark closet, moaning as he was kissed. Wrapping his arms around Julian’s neck, Danny kissed back, tongue playing with his. Julian presses harder against his body, causing Danny to spread his legs to accommodate him. Julian pulled back and pressed kisses down his neck, his stubble scratching against his sensitive skin. 

“Fuck babe, what brought this on?” Danny gasped out, grinding against the hard body. 

“You. You’re so hot and gorgeous and fuck, you look like you need to be fucked constantly and I want that,” Julian groaned out. Danny moaned at his low voice.

“Well take me home and you could fuck me as much as you want,” Danny murmured into his ear, “you could do whatever you want to me. Don’t you want to be inside me? Deep? Just fuck me so hard that I’m screaming your name?” Danny moaned into his ear. Julian pulled back and looked at Danny’s aroused eyes, before giving a hard kiss and dragging him out. They went to the car where Julian sped home.

When they arrived home, Julian nudged Danny. “Go on, go be a good little wife and prepare yourself for me. I want to be able to slide in when I get inside.” Danny whimpered and ran inside.

Julian took his sweet time parking the car in the garage, making sure the doors and windows were locked and secured.

He slowly went up the stairs to their room and was greeted by pretty sounds and a very gorgeous sight.

Danny was laying down, bent legs spread with a hand fingering himself. Julian took off his shirt, eyeing Danny’s fingers. He stepped out of his sweatpants and boxers; dick hard. He tugged at Danny, who crawled closer to him. He took Julian’s dick in hand, stroking it and licked the head, Julian’s hand in his head guiding him. Moaning, Danny slowly deep throated it, swallowing around it. He pulled back and licked the whole length, getting it wet. Spitting on it, he spread it along his dick before being shoved back.

He giggled when Julian roughly spread his legs, and moaned when Julian slowly pushed in.

Danny clenched his hands within the sheets at the feel of Julian slowly dragging along his walls, thickness spreading him open.

“Ohhhhh fuck...Julian, babe...” Danny whined, hands scrabbling for something to hold on to.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight. No matter how many times I fuck you, you’re always so damn tight. Even when you’re desperate and begging for it,” Julian grunted, pulling his hips back before thrusting in hard, hands gripping Danny’s hips hard enough to leave bruises.

The move made Danny whimper, dick leaking. 

Julian was fucking Danny hard, making Danny’s body jostle with every thrust.

“Oh god!! Yes...there…THERE...Ah!ah! You’re hitting it...babe, you’re hitting it!!!” Danny cried out.

Julian started going faster, hitting his prostate dead on. Danny was writhing, the pleasure becoming unbearable.

“Oh fuck!! Julian...please let me cum!!...I feel it, oh god!! Ah!”

Danny yelped as he was suddenly picked up, straddling Julian’s lap. The angle changed and made it easier for Julian to go deeper. Danny sobbed as he felt his orgasm approach, “Babe please...I’m gonna cum!!!!! I’m gonna cum...I’m cumming!” 

Danny cried out, hips twitching as he came, cum splattering their stomachs. His arms tightened around Julian, watery eyes staring at Julian with a desperate look on his face. He knew Julian wasn’t going to stop. 

He whined when Julian predictably didn’t stop, instead switching positions once more. Being manhandled until he was on all fours, legs spread, Julian shoved his chest to the bed so that only his ass was sticking up.

Danny moaned when Julian smacked his ass, dick hardening when he felt Julian slowly push in. Hands clamped on Danny’s waist; Julian began roughly thrusting.

“Oh fuck!... Julian...” mouth slack, Danny closed his eyes, the angle making it hard to talk. His thighs began trembling as he got closer to his climax, hips rocking back with Julian.

“I’m gonna cum again... I’m gonna cum...” he moaned, becoming more frantic when Julian started pounding him.

Stomach clenching, Danny came untouched, crying out as Julian didn’t stop.

“Ah! Babe...please...no more…oh please...it’s too much... Julian please...” Danny sobbed for mercy from the unrelenting thrusts.

Julian didn’t respond but he adjusted his hips, making Danny wail as he was going to climax once more.

“Not again!.... babe please... I’m gonna cum again...you’re gonna make me cum... oh fuck...it’s so much...Ahhh! I’m cum-mming!!

Danny wailed as he came, trying to crawl away from Julian but was dragged back. His leg was picked up, extended to his side and Danny screamed as he came again. This time it didn’t fade away but got stronger, more intense as Julian was reaching his own orgasm.

Danny was crying into the sheets, tears streaming down his face as the overstimulation would not stop.

Julian thrusted one more time before he came, groaning as he emptied himself deep into Danny, enjoying the tight heat.

Danny moaned, the aftershocks making their way throughout his body. He whimpered when Julian pulled out with a loud wet sucking sound, feeling his cum slowly start to leak out.

Julian moved away from the wet spot and dragged Danny with him, holding him close as they started to doze.

“Fuck babe, that was good,” Danny commented as he tried to stretch out his legs. 

Julian chuckled, “well what can I say? You’re so hot and you always get me going, you know that? I don’t know about you, but I will never get tired of doing this, especially when I make you cum multiple times.”

Danny smacked him in the chest, scoffing at his arrogance. 

“Fucker, let’s go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow “

Julian smirked, leaning down to press a kiss on Danny’s forehead, holding him tighter against his body. 

— 

Danny woke up slowly, enveloped in warmth and safety, comfortable in Julian’s arms. Speaking of the man, Julian had an octopus grip around him, tightly bound.

Danny slowly pried himself away from the arms and walked to their bathroom. 

Turning on the shower to heat it up, Danny yawned as he brushed his teeth, deciding to knock it out of the way. When he was done, he entered the shower and sighed in relief of the hot water cleaning his skin from the dried sweat and cum from last night. He was in the middle of washing his body when he felt a gust of cold air before arms wrapped around his waist.

He smiled as Julian pressed kisses against his shoulders, goosebumps appearing on his skin. He turned around and kissed Julian, smiling at the scratchy beard rubbing against his face. “I love you, Julian,” Danny said lovingly, brown eyes twinkling with happiness, soul content.

“I love you too, bubs, I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the beginning...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags.

Danny groaned in misery, tossing and turning in the sheets. It’s a miracle that he didn’t wake Julian with his restlessness.

Currently, Danny was craving some weird food dishes. But it was midnight and, because he gained two pounds last week, he couldn’t afford to binge eat what he wants. Stomach grumbling, Danny decided to eat a small healthy snack. He carefully got out of bed and walked slowly down the stairs. When he arrived at the kitchen, he began ruffling through the cabinets, looking for an appropriate snack.

He stopped when he saw brownie mix, wondering when they had bought it. His stomach growled louder, demanding that he make brownies. Shrugging, Danny took it out and began shuffling around for the ingredients. He began preparing the mix, whipping it up in a big plastic bowl.

Danny preheated the oven and while he waited, he sampled the raw mix. He moaned when he tasted the chocolate goodness, impatiently waiting for the oven to heat up. When the oven was finally hot, Danny sprayed a brownie pan with the nonstick spray and dumped the mix in it. He set it in the oven and turned on the timer on the display.

While the brownies cooked, the smell wafted around the house. Danny’s stomach roared to life at the smell. Wincing, he wrapped his arms around his stomach, subconsciously trying to calm it down. When the timer finally beeped, Danny grabbed an oven mitten and pulled out the pan. He sat it on top of the stove, before turning off the oven and grabbing a knife. He cut them into the appropriate pieces before treating himself to one.

Danny’s mouth watered as he bit into the fluffy chocolate, eyes closed in bliss. He was so immersed in satisfying his craving, that he didn’t notice Julian walking down the stairs.

Rubbing his eyes, Julian checked the clock on the stove and groaned. “Danny, what are you doing awake?”

Danny jumped, heart pounding as adrenaline ran through his body. He soothingly rubbed his stomach, neither man noticing. “Sorry, I woke up craving something salty and made this instead,” Danny said after swallowing his brownie. “By the way, since when did we buy brownie mix anyways?”

Julian sighed, “I don’t know bubs, I must’ve accidently got it when I went shopping. What I do know is that you’re not supposed to be eating this late, especially brownies. So, finish that piece and put the rest away, we have practice in a couple of hours, and I don’t want to wake up late.” He walked back up the stairs to their room.

Danny nodded and shoved one last brownie in his mouth. He quickly wrapped up the rest and put it away, putting the dirty bowl and pan in the sink to wash in the morning. Stomach now satisfied, Danny sleepily walked back to their room, falling in the spot next to Julian and immediately falling asleep.

\--

 A couple weeks later, Danny found himself on a scale, eyes bulging at the numbers being displayed. “What the fuck? Did I seriously gain weight?!”

He was being weighed, days before the AFC Championship. All the players were checked to make sure the uniforms fit and that they were still healthy.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Danny. You gained some serious pounds. I asked Julian if you were slacking and he said no, that you were following the plan. I trust that you are not lying to me and Julian, so please don’t make me doubt you. But I do have to ask, how are you gaining weight?” Josh asked.

Danny stared at Josh speechless, “I don’t—I don’t know man. I only cheated once, I had one brownie, but besides that, I’ve been following the plan.”

Josh stared at him before nodding. “Well, at least we still have time to get you some slightly bigger tights because, according to the charts, your lower body got thicker.”

Danny furrowed his brow. “What do you mean my lower body got thicker? It literally looks the same to me.”

“Danny, I meant that your thighs and ass got bigger,” Josh deadpanned. “Like I said, we’ll get you bigger tights. Anyways, I want you to slightly ramp up your workout routine. Try to either lose the weight or pack it in as muscle, whichever one works would benefit you either way so…”

Danny nodded and was dismissed.

He immediately went to look for Julian and found him talking to Tom.

Danny smiled at them apologetically. “Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but could I borrow Julian really quick?”

Tom smiled at him warmly, “Sure Danny. I’ll see you guys on the field.” He went off, probably to talk to Belichick about plays or something.

“Hey, what’s up?” Julian asked, raising an eyebrow at his worked-up state.

“Julian, I gained weight. I GAINED weight! How did this happen??” Danny desperately asked Julian, hoping to be given some answers.

“Wait, hold up. What did you say? Did you say that you gained weight?” Julian questioned.

“Um, did you not hear me?! Yes, that is what I said. Now help me figure out how to lose this Julian, because I don’t want my playing to be affected by it.”

Julian swallowed hard and nodded. “Alright fine, I’ll help you. It was your own fault, I bet you were snacking at three in the morning again,” Julian teased.

Danny glared at him and rushed to the locker room to put on his pads and jersey.

\--

It was finally the day of the AFC championship and Danny was freaking out. Despite asking Julian for help losing weight, he still felt unprepared for the game. His added weight made him feel insecure of his playing abilities. Being the same weight for years gave him comfort of what he can and cannot do but since he gained extra pounds- like twenty whole pounds- he has every right to panic about how his playing will be affected. It interferes with his cut routes and how fast he could run to get to his spot on the field; little things that make a big difference in a game, especially a championship one.

Even though Julian shared his workout routine, he manages to turn that weight into muscle, so instead of the soft thighs, they were a bit firmer, packed with muscles. He was giddy, all of a sudden, excited to play his favorite game. He went to the playmakers’ huddle and hyped them up, feeling a burst of energy. His stomach fluttered in excitement and Danny grinned at his teammates.

Running on the field, Danny was ecstatic. He felt at peace on the field, the loud stadium muffling his heartbeat. He ran over to the sideline, sitting down to try to calm himself down, trying not to spend too much energy before the game even started.  When the Captains did the coin toss, the Patriots won and deferred. The defense waited patiently for the special teams to their jobs before running out to the field.

When it was time for the offense to try to score, Danny was on the sideline, waiting for his time to get some action. He was called on, joined the huddle to hear the plays, and got set in his position. He heard the cornerback defending him try to catch his attention and he ignored it, eyes focused on the ball. He didn’t flinch whatsoever when Tom did a mock play count, trying to fool the defense into giving them free yards.

When the ball snapped, Danny took off. He ran straight through the secondary, deep into the field. He saw Tom’s ball sail through the air, going right for him. Eyes on the ball, he didn’t see the safety and his corner going straight for him. When he caught it, he immediately got tackled by them, his arms gripping the ball tightly and securely within his grasp. He got slammed into the turf and Danny felt furious. They were on him for too long so when he tried to get up, they kept pushing him down. Danny snapped, arms pushing them away as he tried to stand up. The whole team ran to him, trying to separate the fighting oppositions from Danny, trying to get Danny to hit them. Danny was in their faces, short body posturing as he yelled at them.

Julian immediately got in between Danny and the other team, giving them a piece of his mind. “Come on man, let’s go,” Hogan tried to pull Danny away while Danny still trying to insult the other team. Danny went to the scrunched-up group and grabbed a shit talking Julian from his arm, yanking him away from the other team, Hogan trailing him to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid. He pulled him to their huddle, Tom shouting out the plays for their next run. He looked right at Danny and dismissed the huddle, getting into position. Danny again got set, and when the ball snapped, he and Julian ran a trick route. Julian faked getting the ball before Danny actually got the ball, running as fast as he can to the endzone. He got pushed out the sideline, hands trying to grab someone before he fell on his stomach. Luckily, he grabbed a player’s shoulder, stopping his fall. The player gave him a nasty look, before pushing him away. Danny mock smiled at the man, “Thanks man.”

Danny jogged back to the field before being signaled to go back to their sideline. Danny once again was on the sideline, watching the game play out. The team got close to getting a touchdown but had to settle for a field goal.

Danny sat on the bench next to Julian. Julian turned to him, “So, what was that about?” Danny gave him a confused look. “I meant from earlier when you got into it with two players.”

“Oh, well I didn’t like the fact that they wouldn’t let me get up and kept shoving me down. I’m not going to tolerate that, fuck that,” Danny replied. He felt a wave of tiredness and yawned.

They were on the sideline before going back on the field for the offense playing time. It happened during the fourth quarter when Danny returned a punt and almost scored a touchdown.

Danny was on the field, at his own fifteen-yard line when the punter punted the ball and Danny followed it. Catching the ball, Danny ran, dodging defenders left and right. The stadium got louder with every yard line he passed. He was twenty yards away from the endzone when he was roughly tackled, the crowd ooh-ing as he went down. He felt breathless as if he couldn’t breathe. He was laying motionlessly on the field; ears ringing, body numb.

“That’s what you get, you stupid fat bitch. Stay down!” A defender yelled at him, spitting on him before yelling out more insults. He didn’t see the special teams start fighting the other team, since they were all congratulating each other on the rough hit; didn’t see Julian running out to field to attack the defender who took him down. It was pure chaos, the stadium going wild at the events unfolding on the field.

He didn’t see the team doctors rush to his side, his eyes dazed and barely breathing.

It took him a while before he could hear properly, ears slowly adjusting to the environmental noise of the stadium. He could hear the medical team; their steady voices frantically trying to get him to respond.

He blinked at them, mind focusing on them. His body jolted as he sat up. He shook his head, before he stood up, ignoring the med team yelling at him. He looks around at the refs trying to separate his team from the other. He sees Julian trying to fight the defender, and he yells for Julian.

“Julian!” Julian’s head snaps his way, eyes wide as he runs to him. Julian pulled him into a bear hug, hugging him tight.

“Julian. Julian! Jeez, I’m fine. What happened? Wait, why are you crying?” Danny questioned, eyes wandering his face in concern.

“Bubs, you got hit hard when you returned the punt! The defender got you at an angle that made you snap your neck! You went down hard, and it seemed like he broke your neck. We thought something bad happened! We all snapped! Even Coach Belichick was worried! I just couldn’t handle it; of the thought of you getting hurt. I’m glad you’re okay, babe.” Julian pulled him into another hug. He hugged him back, hands wrapping around Julian. His stomach fluttered.

When they pulled away from the hug, Danny walked to the sideline. His mouth was strangely parched, so he wanted to get some water. He got enveloped in the biggest group hug ever, all of his teammates were hugging him and gently rubbing his bruised neck. They all checked him over for any visible injuries, their questions overlapping each other’s. He smiled confusedly at them, insisting that he was fine but thirsty. He was immediately handed cups of drinks, eyes staring at him. He awkwardly grabbed one and slowly sipped it, savoring the cool water hydrating his dry mouth. When he opened his eyes, he saw the team staring at his neck.

He got red and finished the water before throwing the cup away. He walked over to the bench and was called before he sat down. He went over to Coach Belichick. “Are you okay boy? I saw that hit and it looked way worse than I thought It was going to be.” He pointed to the jumbotron that kept replaying the hit. It says it’s under review for some odd reason. He saw himself running with the ball, before he saw a defender catching up. The defender ran at him from an angle that when he got tackled, the helmet hit his neck. His neck snapped and he dropped to the turf, ball loose. Danny got a surge of adrenaline from watching the video.

“Yeah, I couldn’t breathe or move when I got hit. But I’m fine now, it went away.”

Belichick looked at him, hard eyes studying him. After a while, he nodded and grunted. Danny took that as a sign to go back to the bench. When he finally sat down, he was swarmed by the medical team, who performed the concussion protocol, (which he passed). In fact, he was deemed healthy enough to go back on the field.

That game was talked about for days. Danny’s miracle, they called it, as he got up as if he didn’t just get his neck snapped. Ever since that day, Danny felt weird. His body felt foreign. Little did he know it would get worse from here out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you wouldn't leave me be in peace, this is dedicated to your impatient self...  
> Thanks for the ideas tho :)

It is mandatory for Superbowl participants to do a drug test using a blood sample and urine test. This is to crack down on any illegal drugs circulating through their system before the game, such as PEDs or extra dosage of pain medication. Any injuries reported must be sent to the NFL headquarters and they must approve of the list. Any unreported injuries may qualify as an ejection from the game or worse case, the team gets disqualified.

Danny was used to getting his blood drawn and giving samples of urine. It shouldn’t be a surprise for any member of the NFL, since its required to be able to play. However, he was a little nervous because of the “incident” from the AFC Championship game. He knows the rules, that all injuries must be reported, but his was an incident that resulted in no injuries.

He was ecstatic when the team was informed that everybody qualified and no one was denied playing in the Superbowl, meaning they passed their drug tests and are able to play!

Danny grabbed his game bag and met everyone in the hotel lobby, waiting with the rest of the players for the buses to arrive. He was excited, his stomach fluttering in joy. He decided to sit down on a couch, trying to conserve his energy, and tried to calm down. When he saw Julian walk in, his heart skipped a beat. He felt nervous for some reason, even though they’ve been married for years, he felt like that first time they met. He congratulated himself for marrying a catch like Julian: blond hair, blue eyes, plays football, is in the NFL, is supportive of his lifestyle, and is perfect for Danny. Man, their sass could go on for days. Julian’s smartass tendencies tend to get him in trouble, especially when he smirks with that devious look in his eye. Julian is truly one of a kind.

Snapping out of the nostalgic mood, Danny waived at Julian, catching his attention and waving him over. Smiling when Julian stopped in front of him, Danny tilted his head up for a kiss, which Julian granted. Julian then plopped down next to him, wrapping his arm around Danny, and holding him close.

“Mm, you’re so warm,” Danny mumbled, snuggling closer.

“Damn, babe, are you still tired?” Julian asked, rubbing Danny’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I don’t kn—” Danny loudly yawned, “—ow why. I think the practices are getting to me. I’m exhausted.”

Julian said nothing, rubbing Danny’s shoulder and was deep in thought.

When the buses finally arrived, Julian gently shook Danny awake, helping him up and guiding him to the bus. When they sat down, Danny leaned on Julian and took a short nap.

Danny slowly woke up as they neared the stadium where it was all going to take place. He still felt tired but as he and the others got off the bus, he started getting excited again. They started heading to the tunnels that would lead to the locker room.

He walked through the tunnels, aware of the media snapping pictures of them in their pre-game formal attire. He was very much aware of the cameras pointing in his direction. He started to feel insecure in his suit, his body filling it out. He was used to being thin, under 190 pounds, but now he’s heavier. He did pretty good in their last game, adjusting to the field better than he thought he would. He just needs to remind himself of that.

He strutted to the locker room, no longer ashamed of his body. Hips naturally swaying, Danny walked like a model. The media noticed and started snapping a bunch of pictures. He smiled as he walked in, feeling strangely light. He saw the locker room, going straight for him number. When he reached his locker, Danny sat down on the chair.

He was in awe. Despite going to a Superbowl before and winning, it’s still shocking that he was once again playing in the Superbowl. He felt so grateful for the ability to come back and prove his worth. He was so happy; for his team, the other team they were going up against, and everybody watching.

He was disturbed by Julian, who laid a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, are you feeling better, bubs?” Julian asked.

Danny smiled brightly at him in return. “Yeah, I’m just so happy to be back.”

Julian automatically smiled back. “That’s good. Well, let’s get dressed and ready so that we could start warming up, alright bubs?”

Danny took of his suit, breathing deeply from the restricting clothes. He noticed he had some red marks from the tight clothes, and he frowned.

“What the fuck,” he whispered to himself under his breath. He quickly got dressed, the uniform feeling snug on his body- just how he likes it.

He was heading to the tunnel entrance that lead to the field when suddenly his name was called.

“Danny, can you come over here please?” One of the trainers asked. Danny furrowed his brows and followed the trainer to the medical room. He saw the whole group of medical doctors huddling close to each other, speaking in low volume.

“Danny’s here,” the trainer announced to the room. She left the room and closed the door behind her.

“Okay Danny, can you take a seat?” one of the doctors asked. Danny sat down, hands starting to sweat.

“Um, what’s going on? Am I in trouble?” Danny questioned. He was beginning to panic when he saw the doctors give each other a look.

“Listen, Danny, we need you to be honest with us. Did anyone take your samples for you?” the doctor was staring right at him, eyes studying his face.

Danny blinked, confused. “Um, what? NO! Why?”

The doctor sighed and nodded to his team.

“Well,” the other doctor started, “when we ran the drug tests for the teams, we found a protein in the samples that you provided us, that indicated that you have conceived. It initially messed with your results, but you are clear to play after we retested it. We don’t know how it happened, so we decided to run a pregnancy test with the urine you provided, and it indicated that you are currently pregnant, Mr. Amendola. The thing is, that protein we found in your blood sample, is found in pregnant women, so we wanted to know if you somehow convinced a pregnant woman to take your samples. Since you weren’t lying when you denied the accusation, we took it as you telling the truth. It would also explain the weight gain too.”

Danny was in shock, mouth gaping open. “H—How could I be—be preg—” his vision faded.

When Danny woke up, he was laying down flat on his back, a cold wet towel on his forehead. He saw a familiar face look at him and called out to the others that he was awake. He slowly sat up, the cold towel falling to his lap.

“Hey, Danny, are you okay? You had quite the fall there but luckily doctor Perez was there to catch you,” the doctor smiled gently at him. “Do you remember what happened?”

“Uh, I remember you saying that I was pre—”

“Pregnant, yes Mr. Amendola, that is correct. You are indeed pregnant. Now, we have to—”

“I still want to play!” Danny blurted out.

The doctors stared at him in disbelief.

“Um, I don’t think you should—” one of the doctors began.

“Well, I know the rules, and this doesn’t qualify under them. This is not an injury and I passed the drug test. So, under those circumstances, I am allowed to make my own choices and I choose to play.” Danny snapped, glaring at them, daring them to deny him.

“He’s right,” the doctor sighed, “this isn’t an official meeting so he could play if he chooses to do so.”

“Fine,” the main doctor agreed. “You can play but please take it easy, try not to overdo it. And please, for the love of all that is holy, go see a damn doctor. In fact, go see a fucking specialist, kid, because you need to make sure you and the baby are alright.”

He gathered the group and led them to the field.

Danny was by himself, with his thoughts. He knew he couldn’t tell Julian or else Julian wouldn’t let him play. He is going to play in the Superbowl and hopefully they win it. After the game, he’ll tell Julian about his pregnancy.

He knows that if Julian knew about this stunt he’s going to pull, he would be yelling at him for hours. “But he can’t get mad if he doesn’t know what to get mad about.”

“Get mad about what, bubs?” Julian asked, leaning against the doorframe, eyebrow cocked.

“Oh nothing, babe. What are you doing here anyways?”

“I came to get you. It’s almost time before we hit the field. I didn’t see you practicing so I came to get you and found you talking to yourself, apparently.”

Danny blushed. “Shut up, Jules. So rude.”

Julian smirked. He walked over to Danny and gave him a long kiss, Danny moaning at the love he felt.

“But I still love you anyways, crazy or not,” Julian finished, pulling away from the kiss.

Danny smiled, cheeks pink. He ran a hand along Julian’s long beard. “Fuck, you drive me insane at times, but I still love you, Julian. But please, for the love of god, shave this after the game.”

Julian gasped; faking being offended. “If you truly loved me, you wouldn’t ask for me to shave this beauty off.” He stroked his beard.

Danny scoffed and rolled his eyes. “One, there’s only so much true love can tolerate. Two, I didn’t ask, I demanded. Big difference.”

The couple bickered as they walked towards their team.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It begins!!!!

When the couple joined their group, they felt it. The stakes of winning or losing the most important game of football: the Superbowl.

It doesn’t matter that they’ve been here before. The Superbowl favors no one. The best team could lose, the worst team could win, or vice versa. It matters on how you prepared for the game and how dedicated you are to win until the very end.

Danny understood that and that’s why he decided to partake in the game. He understands the dangers of playing while pregnant. But you also have to understand that football is his life. He worked so hard to be here and he was lucky enough to have the chance to make it. Not many others get the opportunity to make it to the playoffs, much less the Superbowl. So, Danny worked for it and prepared his life to be able to win the Lombardi trophy.

When the Falcon’s won the coin toss, they elected to defer. Danny went on the field, ready to catch the ball and run. He gave no thought to what happened earlier in the medical room, he was focused on the game.

Throughout the game, Danny took hits and tackles. His efforts were rewarded by gaining yardage and giving Tom first downs, allowing him to do his magic. He was a team player, and everyone knew that. His contribution to the team was emphasized when he was able to score a touchdown. His first one that gave the team hope for winning the game. They were the underdogs in this game, and they were valiantly giving it their all.

The team all gave it their best effort, so when it was time to score, James White made a touchdown to tie the game. But there was a catch, they had to do a two-point conversion to be fully tied with the Falcons. When Tom gave out the play, Danny got set on the field. He quickly got the ball snapped and threw it to him. He caught it and rushed to the endzone, throwing his body through the defenders though he was pushed back.

The whole stadium roared.

Danny was in a daze, hearing his heart thumping in his ears. He was scared that he didn’t make it.

Julian was yelling at him. He felt himself get knocked back a bit, helmet snapping back from the hard hit by Julian, before catching himself. Julian then thumped his chest hard. Danny was suddenly hugged by Hogan, who was screaming in his ear.

“Did I make it?” he heard himself ask.

“YES! YOU MADE IT IN!!! WE’RE FINALLY TIED!” Hogan shouted happily.

Danny smiled widely, laughing as his teammates congratulated him. They got ready for overtime.

\--

When the Captains when to do the coin toss, the Patriots won the toss and elected to receive. Danny went back to the field and got ready to receive the kick. When the ball was kicked, Danny’s eyes followed it. He decided to play it safe and not to run it.

The offense came on the field and did their thing. The ball was shared by the receivers, with Julian making that spectacular catch. They all took turns catching the ball and running for yards. When they were within range of the endzone, Danny became excited. He was watching from the sideline, as the team got ready for the last play of the game. He held his breath as the ball was snapped. He saw James get the ball and shuffled around defenders, diving for the endzone.

The Patriots’ sideline erupted into chaos.

Danny’s heart stopped. They won! Danny was in shock. He couldn’t believe they won another Superbowl.

He ran onto the field, unknowingly grabbing a shirt displaying their win. The confetti was spreading all over the field. Danny was in a trance, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He couldn’t believe he won another Superbowl.

He spotted Julian walking towards him. Danny instantly started smiling, tears running down his face at the emotions he was feeling.

“Let’s fucking go!” Danny shouted. Julian repeated it before tackling him to the turf. He hugged him on the ground, repeating the mantra.

Julian got up and helped Danny up before pulling him into a hug. “You know I love you right? I’m so glad I could share this with you again.”

Danny hugged him tighter, emotional from Julian’s words. He knew at this moment that he had to tell Julian of the news.

“Julian, I need to tell you something,” Danny whispered into his ear.

Hogan came over, interrupting Danny. “Hey!! We did it! We’re Superbowl champions!” That got Julian all fired up again. They both started shouting again, yelling out the insults they received prior to the Superbowl.

Danny manages to drag Julian to a private spot on the field where there were no cameras or microphones. Unbeknownst to Danny, however, there was one camera focusing on them from a distance. Julian was grinning at him, face flushed from excitement.

“What is it babe?”

Danny took a deep breath. His hands were shaking, and he was wringing his hands together nervously. “Well, you see… I’m pregnant.”

Julian stared at him before he laughed. “Really Danny? That was the best you could come up with? Oh my god, let’s go join the tea—”

“No. I’m serious. I. AM. PREGNANT,” Danny lowly but carefully announced.

This time Julian froze. “Wait, what?! You’re saying you’re pre—”

“YES!”

“And you still played in the game?!”

Danny stared at him with wide eyes.

“Are fucking kidding me Danny?!?! Are you fucking—”

Julian tugged Danny into a tight hug. He was mumbling nonsense in Danny’s ear. He pulled back and widely grinned at Danny. “We’re having a fucking BABY?!?!”

Danny was smiling, tears running down his face, nodding to Julian. Julian happily cackled.

“Oh my God!! I have to tell my parents! They’re here, too! Come on!!” Julian dragged Danny to his parents. When they met up, his father and mother-in laws congratulated them for the win.

Julian pulled his dad into a hug while Julian’s mom pulled Danny into a hug. “OH! I have some great news to tell you!” Julian excitedly told his parents.

Edelmom smiled at him. “Well, what else besides winning the Superbowl, could you tell us about?”

Julian looked at Danny and smiled encouragingly. Danny nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I’m pregnant.”

Julian’s parents stared at him before they finally reacted. “OH MY GOD!!! We’re finally having a grandbaby!” They pulled him into a hug.  He smiled, crying a bit.

Julian pulled him away before he could embarrass himself even more. “I’ll tell you guys more later. Thanks for being here!”

They joined the team in touching the trophy that Tom presented. “Stay here, I’ll be back,” Julian got up on the stage and whispered something in Tom’s ear. Tom’s eyes got wide, and he turned to stare at Danny, eyebrows raised in question. Danny nodded. Tom grinned at him before he turned to Julian and gave him a big hug, jostling him around as he congratulated Julian on fatherhood.

Julian eventually went back down to Danny. They eventually joined the team in the locker room, celebrating their major win. After doing the press circuit, Danny and Julian changed and got on the bus heading back to their hotel.

When they arrived at the hotel, Julian’s whole demeanor changed. He became closed off and uptight. Danny had a feeling he knew what it was about.

When they finally entered their hotel room, Danny dumped his bag on the floor and went to sit on the couch, preparing for the lecture he was going to get. He was surprised when Julian joined him, cuddling on the couch.

“So, you’re really pregnant, Danny?” Julian asked anxiously, his wide blue eyes staring off into the distance. He snapped back to focus when Danny waved his hands in front of his face.

When he turned to face Danny, who nodded and bit his lips with a smile, he snapped. He quickly jumped up and paced around, running his hands through his hair. “Oh my god! You’re so fucking stupid! You put it all at risk!”

He stopped in front of Danny, who flinched. “I can’t believe you! Why would you willingly play football knowing you are pregnant?!” Danny opened him mouth to protest but Julian shut him off. “Like, seriously Danny?! You thought the best option when you discover you’re pregnant, is TO PLAY FOOTBALL?!?!? WHERE YOU WERE CONSTANTLY GETTING TACKLED AND HIT?!!?”

Julian cursed and began pacing in front of the couch again. “I can’t believe you broke my trust! When we began this relationship, we promised each other to never lie about anything. We promised to always talk to each other about our problems. WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?! PLEASE, baby, explain to me,” Julian begged.

Danny cried as he explained his reason, talking about how he didn’t want to miss his chance at playing football since he might never play again after the baby is born. He went on to explain about his age and how he’s getting older and he will eventually have to retire, so he decided to end on a good note. He ended his explanation with admitting he has no regrets about playing in the game.

Julian stared at him and sighed. He finally sank down to his knees in front of Danny, exhausted by the day’s excitement. “Danny… we’re… you… there’s a baby in there,” he murmured as he stared at Danny’s stomach. His eyes went wide in realization.

“Holy fuck, we’re going to become parents!” Julian yelped as Danny smacked his head.

Later, that night, Julian and Danny were cuddling in bed when suddenly, Julian starts laughing. When Danny asked him why he was laughing, “So you’re only gaining weight because you’re pregnant…. I was enjoying a thick Danny- no wait, I was enjoying a thick _pregnant_ Danny”

Danny scoffed, offended. “Babe, you do realize you got like six more months of it. This is only the beginning.”

Julian groaned, “Good, I love your plump ass anyways. I hope you get bigger cuz damn, you look so good with some meat finally on those bones, babe.”


	8. Chapter 8

Since the Superbowl, Danny and Julian’s relationship changed. They were not only married, but they now have to worry about a baby in the house.

A baby!

As a result of winning the Superbowl, the team was allowed to stay in Houston for an extra day, trying to ride out the mass crowd flooding the streets while also allowing the players to rest. Danny took advantage of that and went to see his dad. He knew his parents felt bad that they couldn’t go see the game because they were busy. So, he called them and made sure they were free to visit within the next couple of days.

Danny called an uber to head to his dad’s house. He wasn’t expecting Julian to join him because when he got up, Julian was still asleep, or at least Danny thought he was.

“Mm, where are you going, bubs? Not trying to sneak out on me, huh?” Julian grumbled from underneath the pillow. Danny startled, not expecting Julian to be awake. Danny was puttering around the hotel room, trying to find his deodorant when Julian spoke.

“No, Julian, I’m looking for my deodorant. Have you seen it?”

Julian poked his head out from the pillow, hair falling all over the place. He squinted at Danny.

“Nah, just use mine, babe,” he groaned out as he stretched, looking at the clock on the nightstand. “Where are you even going anyways?”

“My dad. I know we told your parents but mine couldn’t come to the game and I didn’t want to tell them over the phone. I was going to ask if you wanted to come but you were still asleep, so I decided to go alone,” Danny replied, throwing on new clothes.

Julian scoffed, “Really? As if I’ll let you go anywhere by yourself now that you’ve told me you’re pregnant. Yeah, not going to happen, babe.” He got up from the bed, heading the bathroom.

“Go down and eat some breakfast babe,” Julian called out. Danny got his stuff and was walking out the door when he heard Julian exclaim, “Don’t forget to save me some food from the monsters we call teammates, babe! Thanks, Love you!!” Danny rolled his eyes and locked the door behind him.

When Danny reached the hotel cafeteria, he was surprised to see most, if not all, of the team sitting down and eating breakfast. He thought they would’ve partied hard last night, but he assumed they were as tired as him. He went to the buffet line and grabbed two plates of food, asking for another plate to cover Julian’s food until he came down.

Danny was looking for a table to sit at when he was beckoned over by Tom. He went to sit at Tom’s table, who was surprisingly sitting alone. “Hey Tommy,” Danny smiled, happily greeting him.

“Hey yourself, Danny. I heard about the news that you told Jules, and I wanted to tell you congratulations. But what I wanted to ask, if I may, was how did you find out?”

Danny took a moment before shrugging, digging into his food. “I don’t know. Before we played, the team of doctors summoned me and asked if someone else took my samples for me, which I told them no. And so, they said that when they ran the drug tests, my test had a weird result that indicated that I was pregnant. Something about a protein they found in my results that pregnant women have…” Danny trailed off.

Tom nodded, finishing his breakfast of something green. _That actually looks really appetizing_ , Danny thought, his stomach grumbling in agreement. “Hey Tommy, so I was wondering, what are you eating? It looks really good…”

“Here, try some.” Tom gave Danny some of his food, and Danny moaned at the taste. He actually liked it; he could taste the avocados mixing perfectly with the other food Tom mixed it with.

“Well, what do we have here? Tom, are you corrupting my husband? With avocados no less?!” Julian teased Tom, ruffling his hair before sitting down next to Danny.

“Good morning, Julian,” Tom calmly greeted, in a deadpan voice. “I am glad the game didn’t wear out your excess energy.”

Danny snickered at the duo bickering, finishing Tom’s food without realizing.

His phone rang and he checked it. It was the uber, they were waiting for Danny. Sighing, he put his phone away and stood up, gaining the attention of the duo. “Well, it’s nice to see you Tom, we’ll talk more when I get back. Jules, hurry up and finish your food, our ride is here.” Danny left to the uber.

Julian quickly stuffed his mouth before running after Danny. Tom sighed in disappointed when he realized he was left to put away the couple’s dirty dishes. He blinked in surprise when he noticed his empty bowl. Danny must’ve eaten it all, Tom thought, we’ll see how he likes my avocado supreme.

\--

When they arrived at Danny’s dad’s house, Julian felt nervous. He felt guilty for knocking up Danny, no matter if they’ve been married for some years now and he’s literally a part of the Amendola family.

He feels like a teenager knocking up his girlfriend and having to face her dad, which is exactly what he is doing. Except, it’s knocking up his husband and having to tell the news to Danny’s dad.

Breaking the news to Danny’s dad went way better than he expected except, when Danny went to throw up, Julian got the standard dad talk. He explained what happened and he promised to be there for Danny “till death do us part.” Danny’s dad was impressed and gave him his blessing. When Danny came back, his dad’s demeanor changed and he was back to the loving, and caring, dad to a very happy Danny.

They eventually left and went back to the hotel. Danny hugged his dad goodbye, who firmly hugged him back while rubbing his belly. Julian got a hard hug as well, getting clapped on the back before they left to the uber.

When they returned to the hotel, Danny broke down in tears. Julian freaked out and immediately tried to comfort Danny. Danny explained that he was so happy that he got his dad’s approval and that he missed seeing him since Danny is always in Boston and doesn’t have time to visit.

\--

The team all boarded the bus that took them back to the airport when it was time to leave. Danny and Julian sat together for the bus and airplane ride back to Boston.

Once they arrived in Boston, the buses took them back to the stadium. Danny was exhausted, so Julian had to drive them back to the house. They got stopped by Tom in the parking lot, who invited them to his house. Julian accepted and asked Danny if he felt like going to Tom’s house.

“Come on, Dola, you feel up to going to Tom’s house?” Julian asked Danny. Danny scrunched his nose, the comfort of his bed more appealing.

“I’ll make more of the avocado breakfast you had earlier,” Tom bribed. Danny jumped up.

“Let’s go then! What are you waiting for?!” Danny urged, making Tom and Julian laugh at his shift of mood.

“Alright, we’ll meet you there, Tommy,” Julian replied, eyes twinkling in amusement.

He turned on the car and buckled his seatbelt. He made sure that Danny did so too, before pulling out of the parking lot and started heading towards Tom’s house. He left one hand on the wheel while his right grabbed Danny’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Occasionally, Julian’s thumb would rub against Danny’s ring.

Since getting married, the couple had to buy silicon rings to wear to games, which made it easier for the medics if they broke a finger or something of the sort. So, they bought rings in three different colors: navy blue, red, and white- to match their uniforms.

Danny always stared in awe whenever he went to Tom and Gisele’s house, more like mansion. It was so beautiful, and it was big, with that natural habitat feel to it. Driving up the driveway, Danny excitedly got out of the car, and sped walked to the door.

Waiting for Julian to catch up, “Hurry up, slowpoke,” got Julian to sprint to Danny. Danny laughed as he was embraced by Julian, smiling into the kisses that Julian was laying all over Danny’s face.

“Geez, guys, seriously? You have bad timing,” Tom teased the couple, as he opened his door. He welcomed them in. They saw Gisele in the kitchen, grabbing plates to set the table.

“Gisele,” Danny joyfully greeted, walking towards her. She turned around and smiled. Danny gave her a big hug, which she returned. “Guess what? I’m pregnant!”

Gisele gasped in shock, before laughing in happiness. She pulled him into another hug. “Really? Oh my! Congratulations, Danny, I’m so happy for you!” She kneeled and started praising the baby, speaking Portuguese.

“Oh no. Get up Gisele, please,” Danny begged, embarrassed. She stood up and was congratulating him, smile bright as the sun. Danny smiled back as his eyes teared up. He started crying, hugging her tight as she whispered into his ear, her own eyes misty.

Their husbands watched before deciding to set the table themselves. Their kids were already fed, and they were in bed, leaving the two couples to eat in peace. Tom and Gisele sat next to each other while Julian and Danny sat across them, respectively.

They made small talk, eating the delicious dinner Gisele prepared. When they finished eating, Danny complimented her cooking while Julian thanked her.

“So, Danny, how many months are you?” Gisele asked, hand tangled with Tom’s.

Danny nervously sweat, “Um, you see, I don’t know…”

Three pairs of eyes stared at him in disbelief.

Danny nervously chuckled, hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, I haven’t had the time to see a specialist, especially since no one knows I’m pregnant save for a few people.”

“Danny, this is serious. You need to find a male carrier specialist and see them asap, because I know you played while pregnant,” Tom said, eyes worried for his close friend and teammate.

Gisele gasped in shock. She turned to look at Danny, who nodded guiltily. Danny told them what he told Julian, cuddling closer to him while explaining his story and how he found out.

When they decided to leave, Gisele pulled him to side while Tom spoke to Julian on the wonders of fatherhood.

“Hey, Danny, I know its hard right now, but you have to start preparing for the baby. Go to the doctor and get yourself checked. Maybe ask for prenatal vitamins. After that, we should go shopping for baby furniture and the itty-bitty baby clothes. I know a great place to buy baby stuff,” Gisele advised. They discussed a date. “Just know that you’re always welcome here, okay? I’m here for you, Danny.”

Danny smiled gratefully at her and gave her a giant hug, feeling a wave of emotions. He pulled back and the duo joined their husbands. They all said goodbye, Danny and Julian getting into the car while Tom and Gisele waved at them before going inside their house.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny is five and a half months pregnant, and he is absolutely miserable. He is constantly at Tom’s house because it’s so fucking beautiful and nice outside. Danny loves talking to Gisele, and they got very close very fast. She is so nice and helpful. Gisele helped him with everything, and he tells her everything. They are so close that they love ganging up on Tom and Julian, kicking them outside while they chat inside, or the other way around when its nice outside.

Their husbands take it in stride, understanding that they need time to socialize and vent about problems no one else knows or, much less, problems they could even understand. So, the men gladly give them space, instead chatting about the football season and working on plays. Pure football.

One day, when Danny demanded Julian to drive him to Tom’s house, he was wearing a tight shirt, pouting. He realized that none of his shirts fit him and wanted to complain to Gisele about it. The bonus was snacking on their abundance number of avocados. Ever since Danny blurted out his constant cravings for avocados during their dinner at Tom’s, they always let him eat as much avocados as he physically could; which was a lot- he surprised them when he first took advantage of their generous offer.

When they arrived, Danny pouted even more because he had to wait for Julian to park the car and help him out of the car. Since he’s five and a half months pregnant, he’s susceptible to cramps and he doesn’t want to risk getting cramps, because he could feel them lingering, waiting for him to make a wrong move. He also forgets things, also known as pregnancy brain, as his specialist helpfully reminds him.

So, when he walks up the driveway to the door, he’s surprised when Julian walks right in. “Tom said we could walk right in, remember?” Oh yeah, Danny forgot about that.

Julian smirked when Danny glared at him, “I knew that,” he mumbled under his breath. He pushed his way past a smirking Julian, going straight to Gisele, calling her name happily. Julian sighed, “God, I fucking love that man.”

“I fucking love that woman,” Tom smirked at Julian, both grinning at each other.

\--

Danny and Gisele chatted, talking about their plans and of random things. Danny was complaining about his shirts not fitting and that his pants were getting tighter by the day.

“Danny, I could literally see your shirt trying to come off because it doesn’t fit. You need to buy more bigger shirts,” Gisele said. “How about I take you shopping with me to buy some shirts today?”

Danny shook his head, brown eyes widening.

Gisele reached over and rubbed his protruding belly. “Hun, we all get to that point. Plus, you’ll be much more comfortable with shirts that actually fit you.”

“But I am comfortable,” Danny protested, leaning into Gisele’s hand rubbing his belly. Gisele gave him a look. “Fine,” Danny sighed in defeat.

“Smile, Danny, you should be happy that you’re having a baby!” Gisele smiled pointedly at him, Danny automatically smiling back.

“Wow, should we leave if we’re interrupting something?” Tom asked, Julian right behind him. They walked in on their loves smiling brightly at each other, their hearts skipped a beat at the sight of them.

Gisele shook her head. “No, my love, we’re going shopping today!”

Tom and Julian raised their eyebrows in unison. “Wow, really?” Julian asked, looking at Danny.

Danny bit his lips and smiled brightly at him, nodding in agreement. Julian internally groaned at the sight of his wife, looking so delectable. His pregnancy is really making him glow.

“Well, we have to go now so that we get back in time for dinner. Love, you’re cooking tonight right?” Gisele asked Tom.

“Yes, my love, I am. Now go on, before it gets too late,” Tom ushered. He kissed Gisele goodbye while Julian kissed Danny.

The duo happily walked to the car, ready to shop for some clothes.

\--

“They’re fine! They fit me! See?”

“…Danny! Look how tight they are! You got red marks all over from the tight clothes! Don’t think I don’t see the marks from your underwear, mister,” Gisele scolded.

Danny reluctantly went to the XXL and XXXL section and grabbed the basic wardrobe of shirts. He had to try on the jeans, so he grabbed a multitude of pants from different sizes and tried them on. When he found a size that was loose but could also stretch a bit more, he grabbed more of the same size. He was about to go pay when he spotted something blue. Curiously, Danny walked over and checked it out. It was his luck that he found a Patriots jersey with his husbands’ number. And it was in his size too!

He grabbed that before grabbing underwear the same size of his new pants and went to check out. Grabbing his bags, Gisele helped him take it to the back seat. She smirked at him when she saw the jersey but said nothing. They chatted about nothing in particular on their way home.

When they reached Gisele’s house, Danny hid the jersey with the other clothes, making sure it wasn’t noticeable. They walked into the house, smelling something savory in the air.

“Hey guys,” Julian greeted. He gave Danny a welcome back kiss and gave Gisele a hug.

Danny went to the table and instantly sat down, Julian sitting next to him. “So, what’d you buy, babe?” Julian asked, hand rubbing Danny’s belly.

Danny hummed, head on Julian’s shoulder. “I just bought a new wardrobe since, you know, your kid is making me bigger and I can’t fit in my clothes anymore.”

“C’mon, Danny, don’t be like that,” Julian gently chided. He continued to rub his stomach, kissing Danny’s hair. “How about I show you how much I appreciate you when we go back home?” Julian suggested into Danny’s ear. Danny shivered and nodded.

“Alright, time for dinner!”

\--

When Danny and Julian finally got home, Julian helped Danny out of the car and grabbed his bags. He took them to their room and set them down in front of the closet. Danny, on the other hand, made sure the door was locked before heading to the room.

“Babe, I’m going to take a shower, you know, if you want to join me~” Julian crooned from their bathroom. Danny rolled his eyes.

“Nah, I’m good Jules, thanks though,” Danny snarked.

“Wow, way to break a man’s heart, Dola!”

Danny snickered and shook his head. He quickly looked through the bags of clothes before finding the jersey. He took of his clothes and put on the jersey. He grabbed the lube from their nightstand and went on his hands and knees.

He drizzled lube on one hand before he propped himself on one arm and used the other to prep himself. Groaning at the stretch, Danny slowly prepped himself. He added one finger after the other until he had four fingers deep inside. Cock leaking, Danny stroked it, moaning at the shocking pleasure it brought.

When he heard the shower turn off, Danny sat up and positioned himself so that he was facing the bathroom, kneeling on the bed, Julian’s jersey on proud display.

“Damn, babe, what are you up to? You haven’t said a wo—” Julian came out of the bathroom naked, drying off his hair with a towel when he saw Danny.

Dropping the towel to the floor, Julian stared at Danny in shock, eyes slowly wandering down Danny’s body.

“Surprise?” Danny weakly said, nervously smiling while slowly blushing. He saw Julian’s dick harden right before his eyes.

Julian groaned before he pounced. Danny squeaked as he was pulled into an embrace. He moaned when Julian kissed him, his tongue running over his lips before entering inside. He didn’t notice Julian slowly move him until he was straddling Julian, thighs spread on either side of him.

Danny pulled back, panting from the kiss. He rocked his hips against Julian, twitching as he felt Julian’s dick rub against him. “Wow, so you like it?”

Julian groaned, “What do you think? I have you here, wearing my jersey, looking fine as fuck, with that baby bump, so yes, I love it.”

Danny smiled, “Well, if you liked that, then you’ll definitely like this.” Danny leaned up on his thighs and grabbed Julian’s dick, stroking it to full mass. Spitting on it, he rubbed it all over before guiding it to his ass. Danny let out a shaky breath when he felt the head bump into his hole, causing him to clench involuntarily.

Taking a deep breath, Danny slowly lowered himself onto Julian’s dick, moaning at the thickness. He sank all the way to the hilt.

“Fuck!” Julian exclaimed, “Babe, you’re so fucking tight.” Danny whimpered as Julian grabbed his thighs, squeezing them as a way to handle his pleasure.

Rocking his hips, Danny lowly moaned, feeling Julian dragging inside him. He started to bounce, Julian helping him set a pace.

“Ohhh fuuucckkk, Babe… Ah! Julian!” Danny cried out as Julian adjusted his hips, angling to hit his prostate. “Oh god! There! Yes! Yessssss, ohhhhhh… You’re hitting it! AH!”

Julian began going a little faster, grunting with every thrust of his hips. He moved his legs and got a better leverage, using them to go deeper in Danny.

Danny was nonstop crying out, “Oh god! Julian please! Please! I’m going to cum! Julian!” Danny cried out, body shuddering as he came. His thighs were trembling, trying to close but Julian’s hands stopped them from closing.

“Ahh! Please! No moreeeeee,” Danny wailed, overstimulated. “Pleaseeee… I’m gonna die… It’s too much…”

“Babe, lift up the jersey, let me see that body,” Julian grunted. Danny whimpered and shook his head.

“Danny, what did I tell you? Lift. Up. Your. Jersey,” Julian emphasized every word with a hard thrust. Danny sobbed as he shook his head again.

“Why don’t you want to? Hm?! Tell me,” Julian demanded, hips never slowing.

“Be—Because my body is ugly and—and I have, AH!... stretch marks…” Danny wailed out, cock getting hard again. “And—And I don’t want—want to because you’re gonna leave—leave me…”

Julian grunted, adjusting the angle again. Danny’s moans became frantic, every thrust causing his moans to go higher and higher in pitch.

He removed one hand from Danny’s thigh and raised the jersey, proudly revealing the baby bump and the marks caused by it. Julian began thrusting harder.

“You feel this?!” Danny sobbed and nodded, hands gripping Julian’s knees tightly behind him. “This will never go away because it’s all yours! This body, no matter how it looks, caused this. You know me, babe, you know I can’t get hard from just anybody. You know that YOU caused this because you’re so fucking gorgeous and irresistible, especially since you’re pregnant with our child. I knocked you up just like this! I did that to you; I came in you so much that your body had no choice but to make me a baby!”

Danny wailed as he came again, hands releasing their death grip on Julian’s knees and he moved forward to scratch all over Julian’s chest. He was crying out, the overstimulation making his body tremble.

Julian thrusted a couple more times before he shoved himself deep into Danny, groaning as he came. He began grinding his hips hard against Danny, causing him to cry, tears streaming down his face.

“Look at me,” Julian softly said. Danny sniffled and looked at Julian. “I want you to know that no matter what your pretty little head says, I will ALWAYS love you. I don’t care if you’re overweight, or if you have stretch marks or if you’re so big you’re going to pop, I will always love you and your body. I didn’t marry you for your looks, I married you for who you are, baby. I want you to remember that.” With that said, Julian raised Danny’s hand and kissed his rings, their rings glistening in the moonlight.

\--

Danny and Julian were cuddling on their couch when Julian’s phone rang. Julian groaned as he bent over and reached for his phone that was placed on the table.

“Hello?” Julian answered. Danny sniffed, offended that Julian would ruin their private time to take a call. He calmed down when Julian began rubbing his pregnant belly, soothing both him and the baby. Hanging up the phone, Julian leaned back against the couch and let out a deep sigh.

“What’s wrong? Who was that?” Danny questioned.

Julian shook his head. “It was Tom. He said that he was invited to the Met Gala with Gisele, but their third person unexpectedly dropped out. So, he said that he wants me to come, except I don’t have a choice.”

“Oh. When is it?” Danny asked, rubbing his belly.

“Tomorrow,” Julian sighed. “I have to get an outfit to wear and its noon right now. So, it would be best if I went now, while I still can.”

“I can go with you, if you don’t mind,” Danny said.

Julian smiled gratefully at Danny, the corner of his eyes crinkling. “Sure, babe. Let’s get dressed.”

\--

“Julian, I already told you, that does not go with you,” Danny chastised. He was watching Julian come in and out of the fitting room, hand rubbing his belly underneath the giant sweater he was wearing.

“What can I wear then?” Julian whined, pouting at Danny.

Danny rolled his eyes, mumbling about marrying a child when he saw something that caught his eye. It was a white suit. He grabbed it and shoved it at Julian, pointing at the fitting room. Julian rolled his eyes and went back in. When he came out, Danny’s mouth dropped.

Julian looked like a young James Bond, his complexion matching the white suit jacket. “Wow, yeah you’re definitely wearing that,” Danny commented. His heart fluttered the more he stared at Julian so, for the sake of his health, he looked away.

“Let’s go pay for it and go home. I’m hungry.”

\--

When it was time for Julian to leave, he kept making excuses on not to go.

“I mean, something could happen, and I should probably stay—"

“Julian, baby, the love of my life, go get your ass out of the door before I get up and hurt myself trying to do it for you. I’m going to be fine; I promise. Ill facetime you and text you, okay? Now, I never thought I’d say this, but please leave… before you’re late.”

Julian nodded and was about to run out the door when Danny stopped him.

“…?” Danny raised his eyebrow.

Julian rushed over and gave him a good long kiss, Danny humming in happiness. When he pulled back, he shooed Julian away. “That’s better now shoo…”

Julian ran out the door.

\--

Danny took a small nap, waking up after a couple hours. The Gala should be in full run by that time. So, Danny went on his phone and opened twitter. He scrolled around before a post caught his attention.

‘ _Surprises at the Gala: Julian Edelman caught cuddling with a Brazilian Model!”_

Heart pounding, Danny clinked the link. His heart froze when he saw pictures of Julian getting close and comfortable with a woman. He followed the hashtag and he started to sob at the pictures of Julian with that woman.

-

“Julian! What are you doing?!” Tom yelled, eyes watching Julian go to the model. He saw them start talking, getting into a whole conversation.

He nudged Gisele and discretely pointed at Julian’s direction. Gisele gasped in shock and disgust. She gave him a look before walking over to them.

Smiling sweetly, she addressed Julian. “Hey Jules, Tom said its time for us to go inside.”

-

Danny was crying, hands desperately rubbing his bump.

“You’re not ever going to leave me, will you baby?” Danny sobbed, trying to feel the baby kick. When he finally felt the baby kick, he cried even more. Pulling up his shirt, he caressed his stretched-out stomach, eyes falling shut.

“It’s okay baby, I’ll never leave you. I’ll love you enough for the both of us.

-

“It’s okay, you guys can go ahead, I’ll catch up later,” Julian said distractedly. The model at his side giggled and started messing with her hair.

Gisele smiled at them both before yanking at Julian’s arm. She pulled him away from the model and leaned to whisper in his ear. “Listen to me, if you hurt or betray Danny like this, especially when he’s at home pregnant with your child, I will make sure you regret it. You may be friends with Tom, but you aren’t friends with me- Danny is. So, choose your actions wisely.” She pulled back and smiled, before walking to Tom, both entering the museum.

\--

Danny sobbed, curled up on his side on the bed, back facing the door. When Julian entered the room hours later, he quickly quieted, feigning sleep when Julian nudged him.

“Dola, babe, are you awake?” Julian whispered. With no response, Julian sighed and took off his clothes.

Hearing the rustling from Julian changing, Danny clenched his eyes shut at the bed dipping. Julian wrapped his arms around him, hand rubbing the bump. Tears running down his face, Danny leaned back into Julian’s embrace. Julian sighed contentedly, falling asleep in the matter of minutes.

Hearing Julian lightly snore, Danny unwrapped himself from Julian’s arms and got up from the bed, careful not to wake up Julian. He began to pack a bag, stuffing some clothes in it. When he was ready and packed, Danny carefully went down the stairs. Grabbing the keys from the counter, Danny unlocked the door and locked it behind him. He unlocked his car and slowly got in. He turned on the car. Hands resting on the wheel, he leaned back into the seat, thinking about where he should go. Sighing, Danny put the car to Drive and drove off, their house slowly disappearing behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Julian woke up, groaning as the sunlight beamed at him from the window. He grumbled, sticking his head under the pillow. “Babe…” Julian murmured, arm reaching for Danny when it came up empty. His arms searched Danny’s side for his wife’s thick warm body. At the nonexistent body, he poked his head out, squinting against the bright light. He sat up when there was no sign of Danny, heart starting to pound in his chest.

“Babe? Danny, where are you at?” Julian called out. No response.

Starting to panic, Julian quickly got up and checked the bathroom. No Danny. He went downstairs and checked the kitchen and the living room, all void of Danny. Julian ran up the stairs and got his phone, immediately facetiming Danny.

“Come on, come on, pick up the phone babe,” Julian muttered, impatiently waiting as the phone rang. The call was denied, stating that Danny was unavailable to facetime. “Fuck!”

Julian ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth. He put on some clothes, ran downstairs, and grabbed his keys. He sprinted to the car, noticing that Danny’s wasn’t there in its usual spot.

He got in his car and sped to Tom’s house, mind hoping he’ll be there. Danny loves visiting Gisele so he should be there, Julian reassured himself. He pulled up in the driveway and knocked impatiently on the door.

The door opened; it was Tom. “Hey, Jules, I wasn’t expecting you—”

Julian cut him off by rushing in. “Is Danny here?” he asked, facing a bewildered Tom.

“What? No, he’s not. He should be with you since he _is_ five months pregnant. Why?”

Julian let out a curse.

“Julian, what’s going on? Where’s Danny?!” Tom demanded.

“Well, I woke up today and he wasn’t there. I checked all over the house and he wasn’t there, so I decided to facetime, and he didn’t answer. He was there last night when I got home, asleep in fact. But on my way over here, I noticed his car was gone so I don’t know where he’s at,” Julian cried out, frantic to find Danny.

“Hey, my love, what’s with the screaming? You’re lucky the kids are already awake—Oh hi, Julian. What brings you here? Is Danny here?” Gisele interrupted, eyes looking for Danny.

Julian whimpered. Gisele’s eyes went hard, immediate lasering on Julian.

“Julian, where is Danny?!” Gisele demanded, voice stern.

Julian wiped his eyes. “I don’t know! I don’t—don’t know, okay? I woke up and he’s suddenly gone?”

“What do you mean ‘suddenly gone’? Danny is not a balloon that disappears, Julian. He is a five-month pregnant man, he cannot just disappear out of nowhere,” Gisele replied, arms crossed.

“Love, please calm down—” “No, Tom, I will not calm down. I want to know where Danny is. What did you do, Julian?”

Julian was silently crying, upset at the missing Danny situation.

He checked his phone, hoping for some clues or maybe a missed text from Danny, when he noticed he had a lot of notifications on twitter. Checking his phone, he ignored the couple softly arguing next to him. He gasped in shock when he saw the notifications- all linking him to flirting with a model.

Gisele heard Julian and turned to him. “What is it?! Is it Danny?!”

Julian shook his head and showed them his phone, heart breaking in his chest. Guilt began to run through his veins. He sat down on the nearest chair and put his head in his hands.

“I told you Julian. I told you, don’t make this mistake while Danny is at home waiting for you, but you decided to do this. You’re a grown man, you know there are consequences for every action you make, _especially_ when you are secretly married to someone who is pregnant with your child. I told you **specifically** to not do this, to come with us when we went inside the museum,” Gisele lectured, voice stone cold.

“He probably saw this and left when I was still sleeping,” Julian said brokenly, body numb.

“Well, maybe so, but we have to focus on the task on hand—we need to find Danny. Gisele, could you please call him, amor. Please?” Tom begged.

Gisele gave Julian a hard look and nodded, leaving to the bedroom so she could grab her phone.

When she left, Tom put a hand on Julian’s shoulder. “Listen to me, when we get Danny back, we could all talk about what happened at the Gala, okay? It’s better if he hears it from you rather than social media.”

Julian nodded in agreement, letting out a shaky sigh.

“Who is that woman anyways? I know she’s a model, Gisele told me as such, but how does she know you Jules?” Tom asked, eyes boring holes in Julian’s face.

“She—she’s an old friend from Kent State, back when I went to school there before I got drafted. But the thing is, we were together for a while before we broke up. I was supposed to propose to her, but our lives got disconnected. She wanted to be a model and I wanted to join the NFL, so when we couldn’t make things work, we broke things off. But that shouldn’t matter since I don’t have feeling for her,” Julian admitted. “I only have feelings for Danny and our unborn baby. Please Tom, you have to believe me. I never meant for this to happen. She was just an old friend, we were catching up at the Gala, that’s all.”

Tom nodded, satisfied with the explanation. “Don’t worry, I believe you Jules.”

They looked at Gisele when she came in, face slightly softer but eyes hard as steel.

“Danny is safe and sound, at a friend’s house. I can’t and won’t tell you where because he begged for me not to. I’m going to go visit him to make sure he’s okay and I am going alone.”

She walked up to Tom and gave him a kiss. “My love, take care of the kids, I’ll be back soon.”

She gave Julian a death stare. “You’re lucky Danny answered the phone when I called or else you would’ve been kicked out. I am going to go clean up the mess you made. You better give him a _damn good_ explanation when I bring him back. I swear Julian, you do not want to test me.”

She grabbed the keys and left the house, both men hearing her car rumble as it left the driveway.

\--

Danny sniffled as he gave Gisele a big hug. She squeezed him tight but was careful with the baby. Danny felt a wave of emotions hit him, from what he found out last night on social media to seeing Gisele’s warm friendly face.

He sat down on the couch with his head on Gisele’s shoulder, her arm around him with the other one rubbing the baby bump. “It’s okay Danny, it’ll all be okay, I promise,” she whispered soothingly into Danny’s ear.

Danny gasped as he felt the baby kick. “Gisele,” he said alarmed, guiding her hand to where he felt the baby kick. She gave him a puzzled look, before a look of awe overcame her face when she felt the baby kick.

“The baby is kicking, and Julian isn’t here to feel it,” Danny whimpers, tears leaking out of his eyes.

Gisele was about to respond when she was interrupted by the door opening.

“Danny, are you in here?” A male voice asked. Gisele stood up to see who it was when she saw it was a tall blond-haired man.

“Danny, whose house are you in?” Gisele asked Danny.

“Ah, I play for the Patriots. The name’s Chris, Chris Long, and I’m on the defense.” Chris greeted; hand extended to shake Gisele’s hand. She shook his hand, smiling politely at him.

“Well, Chris, thank you for taking care of Danny. Now if I may ask, how do you know him?” Gisele asked, going back to her seat next to Danny, taking him in her arms. Danny hummed, slowly falling asleep in the loving embrace.

“Well, I used to play for the Rams, and so did Danny, before coming to the Patriots. We became really good friends there and of course, it got stronger when I was signed by the team here.”

Gisele nodded, satisfied with the answer. She noticed that Danny fell asleep in her arms, so she got comfortable, reclining so that Danny was leaning on her. Her hand was rubbing his bump, smiling whenever she felt the baby kick.

“Can I ask what happened though? Because Danny came to my house in the middle of the night, crying. He wouldn’t answer any of my questions, so I let him crash here, gave him my bed and everything. He actually asked for me to hold him, not that its weird, I’m used to it in fact. But he seemed very distressed,” Chris asked, concern shining in his eyes.

Gisele sighed and looked at Danny to make sure he was asleep before speaking.

“Well, It’s complicated. I can’t really tell you because it’s Danny’s life we’re talking about, but there seems to be a misunderstanding and Danny reacted, you know, like this. I’m just glad that he came here, to someone he trusts, rather than roaming the streets in his very vulnerable state,” Gisele softly said.

Chris grunted in agreement. Both looked at Danny sleeping, soft face looking years younger in his sleep while he slightly glowed.

After about twenty minutes of light conversation, they decided to wake up Danny. Chris asked to tag along, to confront the person who caused Danny all this pain. Gisele hesitated, but after seeing Chris and his reaction to what happened, she relented.

When Danny woke up, he admitted he was hungry, and he wanted cheeseburgers with extra avocado on it. Gisele, and now Chris, no longer had the ability to tell a rosy face, big brown eyed Danny pouting at them, no. They decided to take him to a famous burger joint, which was coincidently Julian’s favorite place as well.

They decided to dine inside and were looking at the menu. The waitress, used to seeing famous people, gave them some extra time before getting their orders. Danny went to the restroom really quickly when he saw something that caught his attention.

It was a Boston Bruins Jersey and Danny’s heart skipped a beat. He envisioned the times where Julian would wear his stupid Bruins jersey to the games and Danny would always make fun of him. Julian always retaliated, always making Danny laugh until he couldn’t breathe, smirking at him struggling to inhale oxygen.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he hears a woman’s voice. “Excuse me, sir, are you okay?”

Danny shook himself from the sudden nostalgia and replied. “Yeah-yeah. It’s just that my husband has the same jersey and you just reminded me of him.” He sniffled, hating himself for the tears slowly leaking out of his eyes. He furiously rubbed at his eyes, “Sorry, it’s the pregnancy hormones.”

“Can I hug you?” the brunette asked. She then pulled him into a warm hug when he nodded, Danny sniffling into the jersey. She pulled back and raised a hand at his bump, silently asking for permission.

Danny gave the all green and she rubbed his stomach. “Such a beautiful baby and I wish you all the best little one,” she cooed, gently rubbing the kicking baby. Little did she know, her warm calm voice soothed Danny too, reminding him of Julian’s voice and how he would always calm Danny.

She stood up and smiled at him, eyes warm and comforting. Danny smiled back, a tingling sense of recognition when she smiled. “Do I know you?” he asked, head tilted.

She grinned. “Nah, but I know you Danny and I just want to tell you that you’re one of the best people ever. You’re one of my favorite athletes ever. Just know that we have your back, no matter what. Okay?”

Danny’s eyes went wide as she smiled mischievously at him. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to ask for an autograph or make it obvious that you’re here. I just wanted to tell you that you’re so fucking badass and you are an inspiration. So, keep it up okay? I’ll be rooting for you...”

She began to walk off. “Even if the Patriots aren’t my favorite team, you definitely are,” she winked.

Danny was in a daze, body walking back to the table just in time for the food to arrive.


	11. Chapter 11

When they were done eating, Danny reluctantly got in the car, trying to avoid the huge fight that will inevitably happen when they back to Gisele’s house.

On the road, Danny was staring out the window, hands rubbing his stomach, smiling whenever he felt the baby kick. “Oh baby, I know you’re on my side, that’s for sure,” he murmured under his breath, intended for the baby but it was loud enough that the rest of the passengers heard.

Gisele looked at the mirror, eyes meeting Chris’. They gave each other a worrisome look, anticipating the argument they all will be involved in.

When they pulled up in the driveway, Danny nervously bit his lip. He slowly got out, one hand on his back, the other rubbing his bump. He walked in behind Gisele, who put in the code to open the door, and was relieved when they were the only ones in the house.

Gisele smiled sadly at Danny. “Tom messaged me that he took the kids to his parents really quick and that he took Julian with him. He’s on his way back.”

Danny sighed in defeat, not wanting to talk to Julian but he knows he has to. He went to the living room and sat down, heart slightly beating fast. He tried to calm himself, for the sake of the baby, when he heard the door open. His heartbeat picked up when he heard Julian’s voice asking for him.

Heart in his throat, he yelled out, “I’m over in the living room!” He heard the thudding of Julian sprinting to his location. He looked up from his bump, and saw a worried Julian staring at him, mouth opening and closing. He weakly smiled at Julian.

“Where were you?” Julian asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Danny shrugged. “At a friend’s house. Why were you flirting with a model?” He snarked back, eyes glaring up at Julian.

Julian frowned. “That doesn’t matter,” he tried to brush off, mouth opening to say something else when Danny stood up.

“Doesn’t matter? DOESN’T MATTER?!?! Are fucking kidding me Julian? How the fuck is “CUDDLING” up to a FUCKING RANDOM MODEL, not matter?!?!”

Julian backed off; surprise written all over his face at Danny’s outburst. The anger began building in his chest.

“Listen babe—”

“—Don’t call me that!”

“She’s not a random person. She’s a friend I went to Kent State with, that’s all,” Julian tried to reassure. That only angered Danny more.

“So, you’re telling me that you are _friends_ with this model, and you acted the way you did with her, was BECAUSE Y’ALL WERE FRIENDS IN COLLEGE?!?!”

Danny shook his head in disgust and huffed. He rubbed in stomach, trying to calm himself as Julian tried to explain himself.

“Look, we’re just friends Daniel, that’s all. I promise, I only have feeling for you and the baby, not her anymore,” Julian trailed off, eyes widening at his slip up.

Danny turned to him, eyes wide in shock and betrayal.

“What did you just say?? _Not anymore_?!?!?!”

Julian gaped, unable to get words to leave his mouth. Danny scoffed, eyes staring hard at Julian.

“So, what I’m hearing is that you had feelings for her before. AM I RIGHT?!”

Julian said nothing.

“Wow, I can’t fucking believe you Julian. I can’t believe you would pull this shit _again_. I told you years ago, no one else, and then you go and do **_THIS_**?!?! While my dumbass is at home, waiting for you like a fucking idiot. I bet you were laughing at me behind my back. Laughing at _knocking up stupid Danny_ , right?! While you were at the fucking MET GALA, flirting with models _you used to go to school with_ , right?! Flirting as if I fucking wouldn’t find out!! What else did you do there, HM?! Did you fuck her too?!” Danny yelled, face red.

“No, I didn’t—”

“WHY NOT?! IT’S NOT LIKE I WOULDVE FOUND OUT, RIGHT?! WHY DIDN’T YOU FUCK THE GIRL YOU HAD FEELING FOR?!”

“BECAUSE SHE’S NOT YOU,” Julian shouted back, making Danny flinch.

He was about to continue when Chris walked in, eyes on Danny.

“Hey, I heard you guys shouting and came in to check on Danny—”

“What the fuck? He’s fine! What are you even doing here anyways?!” Julian yelled at Chris; body tensed in anger.

“What the fuck man? I ain’t here for you, I’m here for Danny. Now if you don’t back the fuck off—”

Both men began squaring up; posturing as they began shouting at each other.

“Man, if you don’t back the fuck off, I will fight you here,” Chris warned.

Julian got closer; eyes heated. “Why the fuck are you even here? What’s your business with Danny?!”

Chris shot a look at Danny before turning his attention back to Julian. “Man, it’s none of your business why I’m involved with Danny so if you don’t move your fucking ass right the fuck now…”

Julian grinned mockingly; eyebrows raised. “Oh? I see. You want to fuck him, don’t you? I see how you stare at him. Well its too bad you can’t. You missed your chance years ago, buddy. He’s mine now. In fact, he’s been my husband for a couple of years and he’s currently carrying **_my_** kid. Damn, you were so close. You can leave now,” Julian dismissed.

“Excuse me? I think the fuck not. You really thought you were the first one he was with? Let me guess, he’s a sub, right? Likes pleasing you, am I right?”

At Julian’s cold look, Chris continued, ignoring Danny pleading at them to stop.

“Sorry to tell you this, _buddy_ , but who do you think taught him all this? Hmm?! It sure wasn’t you. Let me tell you, it was me. We had our fun back then and that’s when he figured out this part of himself and man, if you think him now is great, imagine him back then. So eager to please, he did everything I asked him to do.” Chris leaned in, whispering into Julian’s ear. “ _Everything_.”

Julian snapped.

He quickly pulled his arm back and punched Chris right in the face, before tackling him to the floor. They were scuffling, hands punching each other every opportunity they got

Danny cried out in shock, yelling for Tom to come in and help him. Danny was trying to drag Julian off Chris when his face felt numb.

Tom and Gisele ran in right when Julian accidently hit Danny in the face. At Danny’s yelp, both men instantly stopped. They saw Danny drop to his knees, hands cradling his bleeding face. At his shocked look, eyes tearing up, Julian instantly got off Chris and went to Danny.

“NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!” Danny shouted, shoving Julian away when he got close. When Chris tried to do the same, he got the same treatment.

Danny began to cry as the numbness went away and he started feeling the pain.

“Danny, please let me help you. I’m so sorry—”

“Danny please—"

“NO! FUCK YOU JULIAN. AND FUCK YOU TOO CHRIS! WHAT THE FUCK?!  I’M NOT SOME FUCKING WHORE YOU CAN BRAG ABOUT FUCKING! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! NOW!!!!”

Julian and Chris apologized, trying to get closer to Danny when they were stopped by Tom. He shook his head at them, dragging them outside as they weakly protested.

Gisele sprinted straight to Danny, holding him tight as he sobbed into her shoulder, uncaring of the blood soaking her shirt. “OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY DANNY?!” she asked, looking him over for any injuries before turning her attention to the baby bump.

“It’s just my face, the baby is fine,” Danny said, voice horse from crying and yelling. Tears were going down his face, eyelashes clumped with tears.  

Gisele looked at him with pity, eyes turning furious as he imagined the beating she will give the two men responsible.

“Come on, love, let’s go clean your face and put some ice on it. Then we can cuddle okay? How does that sound?” Gisele asked, looking at him in the eyes.

Danny whimpered and nodded, cuddling closer to her.

\--

Tom dragged the two men outside, far from the house. He let them go and faced the trees, breathing in the air. He then turned to face them.

“WHAT IN GOD’S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!” Tom yelled, veins popping out.

Both men stared at them in shock. Tom continued.

“LIKE ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! YOU GUYS HAVE A FUCKING DICK MEASURING CONTEST ABOUT DANNY WHILE HE WAS IN THE FUCKING ROOM?!?!?! OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! AND THEN YOU FUCKING FIGHT RIGHT THERE TOO?!?!”

Tom turned to Julian. “YOU! THIS WOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU DIDN’T TALK TO THAT STUPID FUCKING MODEL AT THE GALA!! IF YOU WOULD’VE BEEN CONSIDERATE FOR ONCE, ONCE, WE WOULDN’T BE HERE. BUT NOO, YOU DECIDED THAT YOU WANTED TO CATCH UP AT ONE OF THE MOST PUBLICIZED EVENTS IN THE FUCKING WORLD WITH A GIRL, WHO HAPPENS TO BE A FUCKING MODEL, THAT YOU USED TO FUCK, JUST BECAUSE YOU FELT LIKE IT. GISELE TRIED TO SAVE YOUR ASS, SHE REALLY DID, BUT YOU DECIDED TO SAY FUCK YOU TO DANNY AND US, AND JUST DO WHAT YOU WANTED!! WELL HOW DID THAT TURN OUT FOR YOU?!?!”

Tom turned to Chris. “AND YOU! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH DANNY BUT THAT WAS FUCKING UNCALLED FOR. REALLY?!?! YOU DISRESPECT DANNY LIKE THAT AND TELL OTHERS HIS BUSINESS. I DON’T FUCKING CARE IF YOU ONLY TOLD JULIAN! THAT SHOULDN’T EVEN BE A FUCKING OPTION!!!! WHATEVER YOU AND DANNY WERE, ITS IN THE PAST AND IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!!”

Tom turned back to Julian. “Oh yeah, I almost forgot. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!?!?! YOUR DUMBASS DECISION TO FIGHT THIS GUY HURT DANNY!!! YOU KNOW, THE MAN WHO IS YOUR HUSBAND AND IS ALSO FIVE MONTHS PREGNANT!! PREGNANT!!!! AND BECAUSE YOUR FUCKING FRAGILE MASCULINTY WAS GETTING HURT, BOTH OF YOUR MASCULINITIES, DANNY HAD TO PAY FOR IT!! OUT OF ALL FUCKING PEOPLE, DANNY!! ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID FUCKING MISTAKES.”

Tom let out a sigh, relaxing.

“Now, I will give you guys twenty minutes to call a taxi or an uber, I don’t give a fuck, and get the fuck off my property. If you’re still here after that, I’m going to make sure you regret it.”

Tom walked back to the house, locking it behind him, and turning off the lights.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny smiled at Gisele as she gushed over a new photoshoot she will be doing next week.

Ever since that terrible night weeks ago, Danny has been staying with them. He had Gisele go to his house and pack up some of his clothes so he could stay with them for a while. He didn’t go himself because he didn’t want to see Julian.

He wondered what happened to the guys after Tom took them outside and he asked Tom. But his response was, “Don’t worry about it, Danny, I took care of it.” Danny was suspicious but, in the end, decided to shrug it off. After all, it wasn’t his problem to handle.

Danny was happy and comfortable in the Brady house. He was wearing one of Tom’s hoodies, gifted by the couple when his shirts were no longer able to fit him. He apologized for borrowing his hoodie, but they stopped him, saying that it’s a gift and not to worry about it.

Danny decided he was going to go back home and told them during dinner one night. He was met by surprise and insistence that he could stay here as long as he needed. He reassured him that he was fine and that he could handle going back to Julian.

The next morning, Danny packed his clothes in the duffle. He said goodbye to the Bradys, and hugged their children tight, sad that he won’t be able to play with them anymore. Danny got a ride from Gisele and they went back to his house. Danny was dreading going back but he had to face Julian again, especially since he’s one month closer to adding a precious tiny human to their family.

When he arrived in front of his house, he stayed put, gaining the concerned attention of Gisele.

“You know you don’t have to do this now. You could stay with us longer, Danny,” she reminded.

Danny nodded and took a deep breath. He exhaled and carefully got out of the truck. He waved goodbye to Gisele, dragging his bag behind him. He got out his keys and unlocked the door.

Silently entering, he was surprised at the clean house. Not to bad talk Julian, okay maybe a little, but he wasn’t exactly the neatest person to live with. Danny sighed, feeling himself relax a bit from the familiar comfortable feeling of his home. He walked by the infamous photo wall, smiling at the pictures. He paused at his wedding picture with Julian, eyes tearing up and chest burning at the sight of them two glowing from happiness.

Sniffling, Danny went to their stairs and slowly went up. He left his luggage near the stairs, unable to carry it up the whole way.

He shuffled to his room, heart pausing at the sight of his husband. Julian was sprawled out in his usual way, but his arms were snuggling Danny’s pillow. Danny’s heart throbbed and he felt the baby kick. He went to their bed and carefully laid in his side. He slowly grabbed Julian’s hand and placed it on his stomach. He prayed for the baby to kick, smiling when he felt the baby summersault inside. Danny lowly groaned, feeling exhausted every second he laid in his spot. Surrounded by Julian’s scent and his warm hand on his stomach, Danny curled up on his side, subconsciously cuddling closer to Julian. He let out a light sigh and closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

\--

Julian woke up when he felt something repeatedly hit his hand. He looked up from the pillow and saw Danny, laying on his side, seemingly deep asleep. His eyes teared up a bit, he missed his wife and his baby. He got closer, head lying next to Danny’s stomach.

Julian pressed kisses to the clothed belly, unsatisfied. He slowly pushed up Danny’s shirt, revealing the big belly surrounded by marks. He began caressing his child, smiling when the little kicks followed his hand. He pressed more kisses, murmuring sweets nothings to his child.

“Oh baby, I missed you so much. I missed you and I’m sorry for what happened baby. I didn’t mean to accidentally hit your mama. Oh baby, I hope you and your mama forgive me. I missed you so much. I hope you still remember me baby. I’m your daddy, baby. My little love,” Julian murmured to his baby. He felt pain resonate within his whole being, the old flame of self-anger and pain threatened to make its appearance. Julian forced those feelings away, not wanting to feel it around his pure innocent baby.

“It’s okay my little love, I’ll be here. Daddy will be here for you, no matter what,” Julian reassured the baby, soothingly rubbing the baby’s temporary home. He saw Danny stir, and Julian pressed a quick kiss on the stomach before getting up and leaving the room.

\--

Danny was still understandably angry. He still felt betrayed by what Julian said and did. He felt hurt and wanted revenge. He had thought about getting retribution but ultimately decided on getting Gisele’s help since he was pregnant. So, he would get Julian while Gisele would get Chris. He wanted to ask her what she would do but he decided not to.

Danny gave Julian the silent treatment for weeks, moving locations whenever Julian joins him. For example, Julian goes to the living room, one day, to watch tv and sees Danny there, watching a movie. Julian goes and sits on a recliner away from Danny, but Danny gets up and moves away.

Julian didn’t notice the first couple of times but when he went to the kitchen to get a snack, Danny literally finished his sandwich and left, all in a span of ten seconds. Julian was confused at the odd behavior, so he tested it out. He waited until he knew when Danny inevitably when to snack and entered the kitchen. He went to the fridge and looked around, keeping a close eye on Danny. As predicted, Danny glanced at him and left, heading to the living room.

Julian was frustrated at the way Danny was behaving, avoiding him like this but he knew he caused this, his cut on his face healing. He felt so bad, so guilty, that he reached a new low. Once his anger faded, he called a close friend, Slater, and talked to him about everything. Matthew Slater is a very close friend, since he was drafted from Kent State. He told that man everything and this time it was no exception.

Slater helped him with guilt and told him what he should do, but not before lecturing him. Besides the whole jealousy about Chris, he had to learn to control his anger and talk to Danny about everything, especially his familiarity of his model friend. Julian agreed and promised to speak to Danny when he came back home.

“If only I could get him in the same room as me,” Julian muttered under his breath.

\--

Since Danny’s plan of avoiding work, he began to the next stage, frustration. He knows that Julian is getting frustrated from him constantly leaving the room if Julian so much as breathes when he’s in it. So, Danny decided to ramp it up, sexual frustration style.

It didn’t help that Danny was sexually frustrated himself. Since finding out he was pregnant, they’ve had sex a couple of times and that was more than a month ago. He’s apparently hit his horny stage in his pregnancy, and he felt it. Because the baby was big, Danny couldn’t really reach around the bump to jack off, but he could finger himself, if he was in the right position and had the perfect angle.

He tried positioning himself on the bed and couldn’t get the right angle. But when he halfheartedly tried on the couch, he was surprised when he could. So, when Julian had left to do something, Danny proceeded to do it, right on the couch.

He grabbed the lube and went to the couch, excited to get his first orgasm in a while. He was pent up, both from his hormones and from the half-naked Julian wandering the house, showing off his perfect body. Danny missed those muscles, especially when they were fucking him, but he also missed them holding him, keeping him warm and safe in their embrace.

Danny put a towel where he was going to do it at and got undressed, slowly lubing up his fingers, body trembling from excitement and anticipation He slowly pushed one in, gasping as he felt himself stretch around his finger. Danny groaned as he thrusted his finger in and out, feeling the slight friction of the stretch.

He added another finger, mouth open as he adjusted. He added another one until there were four, deep inside him. He was moaning as his dick started to leak, feeling the stimulation he sorely missed. “Oh fuck,” he gasped, fingers trying to aim for his prostate. 

“Yes, ah, there!” He exclaimed, biting his lip as he finally felt the pleasure he’s been craving. He thrusted his fingers harder, whimpering as he felt his orgasm approach.

He heard the door close and looked up as he saw Julian enter, one hand holding a bag, the other his keys. Julian didn’t see him at first, focused on going to the kitchen.

When Danny started going harder, his surprised moan when he hit his prostate caught Julian’s attention. Julian dropped his stuff when he finally noticed Danny fingering himself naked on the couch. He slowly walked over and sat near Danny, eyes never leaving his. Danny went faster, moans becoming frantic when he reached his orgasm.

“Oh fuck Julian!! Yes!!” Danny exclaimed when he came, hips twitching back into his hand. He moaned in relief when he went through the delicious aftershocks, happily sated. He slowly got up and grabbed the towel, walking to his room.

Julian sat there, mouth gaping and eyes wide at the show he was given. His hard on was hurting in his constricting pants. He groaned miserably when he walked to the shower, ready to rub another one out for the fifth time this week.

—

After that little show, Danny wasn’t satisfied, preferring anal stimulation than dick stroking so he went out and bought a sex machine. Oh man, he was so embarrassed when he ordered it online, face burning bright red.

It was delivered the next day and Danny decided to wait until the next day to use it. He waited until he knew Julian was home and left the door open. He had pillows on the floor in front of their full length mirror, and the machine positioned in front of it.

Danny stretched himself out, on his hands and knees, body supported by the pillows. He made sure he was stretched and comfortable before lubing up the fake dick and slowly grinding back on it. He had the little remote in hand, and turned on the machine. He painted a little as the machine slowly came out and pushed back in. He set the pace faster, gasping with every thrust.

Danny moaned as the machine went to the set pace, body jostling with every thrust. He shifted his hips and cried out when it hit his prostate.

“Ah Fuck!!” Danny cried out, hands clenched on a pillow. He slowly started saying Julian’s name, voice loud in its pleasure. 

Julian was confused when he heard noises coming from their room, calling out Danny’s name.

Danny smiled when he heard Julian call out for him, biting his lip at a particular thrust. He intentionally did not respond.

Julian walked into the room when he greeted by the sight of Danny’s pleasure filled face. Danny was on all fours, legs spread for a machine fucking hum. He saw, from the mirror’s reflection, the fake dick spreading Danny wide, making those thick thighs tremble.

Danny was staring at Julian, eyes half open in pleasure, mouth open letting out moans. Julian’s pupils were dilated as he leaned into the door frame, eyes flickering between Danny’s face and the mirror.

Danny started crying out Julian’s name, as if Julian was the one behind him and not the machine. 

“Oh yes! There babe, there! Oh you feel so good,” Danny teased. He moaned frantically as he approached his orgasm, crying out as he rocked back into the machine.

“Oh I’m going to cum! I’m going to cum! Ah! Yes! Fuck!!! Julian—“ Danny wailed as he came, the machine fucking him through it. Danny’s hand scrambled for the remote and turned it off, panting as he slowly came down from his pleasurable daze.

He looked up and grinned as Julian wasn’t there anymore. He sighed in happiness from both his orgasm and his achievements of teasing Julian.

—

Danny sighed as he hung up the phone with Gisele, unhappy with the new plans.

He is to go to the doctor and get his regular check up. It’s been a while since his last attempt of teasing Julian, the horniness period wearing off and now he felt uneasy; restless.

So while he waited for Gisele to pick him up, he was idly wandering around, when he felt the sharp pain in his lower back, similar to a cramp. Danny groaned as his back became sore, his muscles finally protesting their unhappiness of carrying a fat baby inside him. Danny went to the kitchen to try to use the counter to relieve it.

Carefully leaning down, he braced his weight with his two arms on the counter. He slowly swayed his hips from side to side, trying to alleviate the pressure of the baby from his back. Danny began whining when that proved to be futile.

He started when strong warm hands grabbed his waist. He moaned as the hands began massaging his back, thumbs digging into the knots. He leaned down until his chest was on the counter and his belly was hanging down. He clenched his fists as Julian began massaging all over his back, paying special attention to his lower back.

“Oh fuck! Yes there, Julian. There, a little lower, there! Yesssss… harder, a little harder, ohhhh that’s it…” Danny moaned as Julian’s hands relieved him from his sore back.

When Danny’s phone rang, announcing that Gisele arrived, he slowly stood up, before turning to face Julian. Julian stared back at him.

“We need to talk,” Danny sternly said. Julian nodded in agreement, not saying anything in fear of messing up this opportunity.

Danny’s lip quirked, before he grabbed his phone and left the house.

—

At the doctor’s office, Danny was so nervous. He would be finding out the baby’s gender. He gripped Gisele’s hand, her smile reassuring. When the doctor came in, Danny’s nervousness became full force. He didn’t even know why he was nervous but here he was.

He got his height and weight measured by a nurse and was surprised when he gained more pounds- twenty more to be exact. 

Danny was impatiently waiting when the doctor finally walked in.

“Hello, Danny, how are you today?” His doctor greeted, smiling gently at him as she went through his file.

“I’m fine, doc, just here for a check up,” Danny replied.

“Indeed. I see that you are able to find out the baby’s gender today. That sounds like fun. So you already know the deal, please lay back with your shirt up,” the doctor hummed. 

Danny pulled up his shirt, stomach bulging as he laid back. 

The doctor did her thing, measuring the baby, checking the baby’s heartbeat, asking Danny about his diet and stress levels. She typed everything in his file. 

“Alright Danny, It’s time to see the gender. Do you want to find out the gender of the baby or not?” the doctor asked.

Danny was slightly shaking, a pout on his lips as he debated on finding out regardless if Julian wasn’t there with him. Gisele looked at Danny with concern, hands squeezing his as he thought long and hard about it.

“No,” Danny decided. At Gisele’s questioning look, he explained. “I can’t find out the baby’s gender without Julian here, even if we’re not on good terms, I just can’t. Plus, it’s not even a big deal, we can buy neutral colored clothes and paint the baby’s wall a neutral color.”

Gisele nodded in understanding, telling him she understood. 

The doctor gave him the speech of keeping track of any pain or soreness before letting them go. 

— 

“I'm surprised you didn’t find out the baby’s gender when you had the chance, Danny,” Gisele commented, eyes on the road.

Danny weakly smiled, “Yeah, even though Julian fucked up, I couldn’t do that to him, no matter how much I wanted to. He deserves to know when I know.”

Gisele pursed her lips, “Well, I just want to say that he doesn’t deserve you Danny, no one does. Even if this was his mistake, the fact that he was with someone from his past relationship and went against you by extent, proves that he doesn’t understand what he has in his life. He even hurt you for god's sake.”

“It was a mistake Gisele, people are allowed to make mistakes. I understand that you’re angry about him and what he did and I am too, but he’s the father of my baby. He’s my husband and he’s the love of my life. I can’t live without him,” Danny whispered. “I miss him and what we had. God I almost wish that I could just instantly forgive him for what he did just so that we could go back to the way we were before all this happened.”

Danny’s lips trembled as he struggled to hold his tears in. He sniffled and wiped his eyes.

“I’m sorry Danny, I didn’t mean to make you cry. It’s okay, everything will be okay and it will go back to you cuties being all lovey dovey,” Gisele gently teased.

Danny tried to smile, hoping in his being that she was right.

—

When Danny got back to the house, he was surprised to find Julian making dinner. Julian almost never cooks, instead eating Danny’s surprisingly delicious cooking.

“Danny, go sit down Bubs, dinner is almost ready,” Julian shouted from the kitchen. 

Danny sat at the table, anxiously rubbing the baby. He smiled as Julian laid down a plate filled with his favorite food, pasta with a side of avocados. There was salad on the side and warm bread. Danny moaned as he saw all the food laid out on the table.

“Alright babe, dig in,” Julian said as he sat down in front of him. Danny followed his instructions and dug in. 

They were silent as they ate, utensils clinking in their plates and the sounds of chewing were heard.

When Danny was full for once, he leaned back into his chair and rubbed his belly, happily full from the delicious food Julian made. Julian finished a while back and was on his phone, patiently waiting for Danny to finish. He was used to this so he always brought his phone as not to rush Danny who would shove food into his mouth if he saw that he was the last one eating.

Danny sighed as he focused on what they were supposed to talk about. They looked at each other and prepared to speak for seemingly the first time in a while.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while but here’s an update. Warning: Julian acts like an asshole (but who are we kidding, it’s so easy to write him like that plus it inspires more plot so)

It was silent in the dining room, both men thinking about what they were going to say.

“I’ll go first,” Danny proposed. Julian nodded in encouragement. Danny took in a deep breath and let it out.

“What you did back at Tom’s house weeks ago was not okay. I understand that you were frustrated and angry but that didn’t give you a right to go at Chris like that. Chris and I were a past thing, it’s never going to happen, literally. Did you forget that I was pregnant?? With your child?? While also being married to you for years???? The dick measuring contest was totally un-fucking-called for,” Danny started. When Julian opened his mouth, Danny glared at him, and that made Julian close his mouth.

“You still didn’t answer the fucking question I had asked you: how did you know her? Why did you hang out with her , knowing that there were fucking cameras everywhere? Why did I find out that you two were something AFTER you were caught? It’s makes you look guilty as fuck Julian, so I’m giving you a chance to come clean now.” Danny sat back in the chair, hands rubbing his belly.

Julian, finally having the floor, began to explain. “Well, I didn’t mean to do that, any of it. I was just so worried because I didn’t know where you were at or if you were okay. Danny, for God’s sake, you’re pregnant and you were hurt by what you saw. I would be doing something stupid if I was in your shoes. And then to top it off, Chris comes in and insists on seeing you, which is kinda fishy to me. He got all mad when I told him to leave and it’s not my fault he took it the wrong way—“

“I’m going to stop you right there. You did not do it politely Julian, as you could’ve done. No, you were fucking rude about it. Did you fucking forget that we were teammates at the Rams?!” Danny questioned.

Julian muttered under his breath.

“What was that?! Say it fuckin louder if you have something to say!!” Danny demanded.

“I said, you guys were more than teammates.”

“Are you fucking kidding me Julian?! Seriously?! I didn’t tell you about this because it was in the past and it was never going to happen again. It didn’t even, SHOULDN'T even, matter. I’m with you, after the fucking shit you pulled with the fans. But no, god forbid I was with someone before you, and I didn’t tell you. God you’re a fucking hypocrite Julian!”

Julian angrily rolled his eyes. “Well what do you want me to say?? Sorry for being mean to your old _friend_ Chris?!?”

“Yes! Apologize for starting shit and then for trying to brush off my questions about the model- which you still haven’t fucking answered!!”

Julian sighed and got up, pacing anxiously. Danny stared at him hard, eyes following Julian as he paced around.

“Well, that model is an old friend from Kent State. I haven’t seen her since I was drafted and I didn’t even know she became famous. Yeah I forgot that the media is there and records everything, but you should’ve trusted me. I _am_ your husband after all,” Julian sighed.

Danny mockingly smiled. “I call bullshit. I actually started to believe you but that doesn’t add up. There’s something you’re not telling me and I’m giving you ONE LAST FUCKING CHANCE for you to explain yourself Julian,” Danny warned.

Julian gazed at Danny, confused at what he meant. “What do you mean I’m not telling you something?” He questioned.

Danny scoffed and shook his head. “You fucking liar and HYPOCRITE! You weren’t just friends right?? You were more than that! Julian I’m not a fucking idiot so don’t play me. I fucking remember you slipping and telling me that you didn’t have feeling for her. And to top it off, the way you looked at her proves that you were more than just fucking friends. So change your fucking answer!”

Julian stammered.

“In fact, I bet you were even together right?! That’s why you were so fucking concerned and focused on Chris and I’s past relationship. Am I right?! Because you were feeling guilty and tried to switch it around!! Well Gisele told me what you told Tom. That you were together and almost proposed to her! And you give me shit for hooking up with Chris back then when you’re here almost fucking dedicating your life to this girl!! So yeah you were fucking lying to my face EVEN AFTER you got caught!! How the fuck am I supposed to trust you now?! Hm?!?!? Because this right here is what kills any chances you had at redeeming yourself Julian, and I feel like you don’t fucking understand that!”

Danny slowly stood up and leaned against the table.

“You know, when we first officially got together, I was so happy at finally being able to experience what it would be like with you. I liked you for a while and then when we had our little fling, I was so happy. I thought it meant that we were closer to being together in a relationship but I was dead wrong. Then the whole fucking the fans situation almost ruined our chances but I gave you the benefit of the doubt, since we weren’t really together before that. But now? We are married. MARRIED. And we have a baby on the way and then you go and pull this fucking stunt?!?! What happened to dedication and loyalty?? To never dishonor our vows or our marriage??”

Danny began to pace, hands rubbing frantically at the baby to soothe himself. “That would’ve gave me the fucking grounds to fucking leave your ass! But no, I’m here giving you a chance, despite the fact that the media think y’all are a fucking “perfect couple” and she’s over there tweeting out “discrete” messages about you two. You would think that you would be honest about what happened but here you are, fucking giving me the basic irrelevant details and trying to put the blame on me. Well that’s not how this fucking relationship works! I may be a submissive to you and you may be my dominant, but you should never lie in this type of relationship because it could and will destroy every type of _trust_ we have.”

Danny took slow breaths, trying to calm himself. He sat back down and tried to relax.

“Okay fine. Since we’re talking about trust here, why didn’t you wake me up and try to ask about who I was with instead of running off?! Because let me tell you, that’s almost worse than what I did. You have a little life you have to be careful with and you running out basically puts you in danger,” Julian stated; hard eyes cold.

Danny sighed. “Well I shouldn’t have to question you on possible affairs with other people because it shouldn’t even happen in the first place. If it didn’t look so fucking suspicious, maybe I wouldn’t have to sneak out of my own fucking house because you sure didn’t tell me shit. Pregnant or not, I am in charge of my own body. What we do is me _trusting_ you, giving you my body so that we could connect in more ways than one. Being pregnant however, doesn’t change a damn thing. _I_ am carrying the baby inside me, nurturing it, not you. So until you get pregnant, don’t ever tell me what to do with my body. Besides, I wasn’t walking around in the fucking dark on the streets, I went to a friend’s house who I considered as safe so you shouldn’t even be worried about that.”

Danny bit his lip. “See? We can’t even talk about this fucking thing because you’re over there trying to distract me from the situation. What you did was wrong, because apparently Gisele tried to save your ass and you ignored her help and look at where we’re at right now. We are fighting over this stupid model at the fucking Gala all because you didn’t realize that there were fucking cameras pointing at you. You and I were both at the fucking media training. We both know what could happen whenever we step foot outside our house. But you disregarded all that just to catch up to a friend. You couldn’t, oh I don’t know, meet with her PR person and set up a location to meet, probably at our house before telling me about this. I would’ve been a-fucking-okay with you meeting her because, unlike you, I know when a past relationship does no harm to ours nor did I have trust issues with you like I do right now.”

Danny sighed. “Julian I can’t trust you even though I really want to. And I want to so bad. I want us to be together again and enjoy the last precious time we have before the baby is here—whom I don’t even know the gender to, even though I could’ve, because I wanted you there with me. I want us to be a family again. I want you to hold me, to cuddle with me because I missed you so much. It was so hard without you but I just couldn’t let you back in. So that’s what’s going to happen. I’ll let you in on the baby stuff but us, we need to work on this. Because this relationship is established on trust and if I can’t even trust you, then how are we supposed to raise a baby together?” Danny wiped his tears, heart hurting as he laid out his sorrow of missing his life partner.

Julian stopped and nodded, accepting the cold hard truth.

“Alright fine. If that’s the only way we could fix this before the baby arrives, then so be it. I still love you Danny, and I always will; for better or for worse, till death do us part. I just hope you give me the chance to prove it to you,” Julian confessed, eyes determined.

—

As Danny has felt before, the urges got stronger. He could feel the microscopic dust particles on him and decided that he didn’t want his baby to go through the same. Hence his situation right now.

A week after their talk, both men decided to finally get the baby stuff for the nursery, and painted it with help of their friends. It was a good sized gathering and Danny had a fun time cooking and baking, to the point where he forced them to take leftovers home and still had some leftovers in the fridge.

He was content with feeding his friends and felt even more ecstatic when he gave a big plate to Julian. Julian’s face expression when Danny handed the food pile plate was too comical and Danny gave him the look that he knew so well. Julian sighed in resignation as he ate the delicious food, forcing himself to finish the giant plate after he was full, to keep the happy look on Danny’s face.

Danny received compliments for his food and was begged for the recipes, some even bribing him. He smiled and shook his head, their attempts futile. It was so popular that his friends invited the rest of the team, who ate and in turn had to help with the nursery.

Danny was flushed from all the praises and croons over his food and his huge belly. He was demanded to sit and relax, while they took care of the nursery. But Danny had so much energy that he decided to pack up leftovers for his guests and to clean the house while he was at it.

“Ugh, there’s a big mess and I just want to clean it,” Danny whined to Slater, who was chosen to make sure Danny was resting.

“Sorry Danny, but you know the rules. You can’t be overwhelming yourself with anything, especially not cleaning, in your state. I’m surprised Julian even let you cook this much in your state,” Slater said.

Danny smiled. “He can’t tell me what to do and we all know it. I wanted to cook and he negotiated that he help me in any way he could. And then next thing I know is that I cooked enough to feel the whole staff at Gillette Stadium.”

Slater nodded in understanding. “You sure did cook a lot Dola and it was so good. Almost rivals the food I grew up it. So good. You sure I can’t get you to give me the recipe for any of the food?”

Danny shook his head. “No can do, sorry. Gotta keep some secrets to myself.”

Danny slowly stood up, hands supporting his belly. He walked over to the clean kitchen and began wiping it all down, despite the fact that Julian insisted on cleaning everything and their guests cleaned up after themselves to make it easier for Danny.

“Danny, you have to sit down man. I don’t want you to over work yourself and hurt the baby,” Slater tried. Danny ignored him.

Danny cleaned everything, and began vacuuming the living room. He ignored the growing crowd whispering on the staircase. Once he finished, he began dusting everything. He held his shirt over his nose and mouth, as if he hadn’t dusted hours before. The crowd just watched Danny.

When they saw Danny disappear to the garage, Julian was voted to confront him.

Julian shook his shoulders and went to the garage, only to find it empty. Starting to panic, Julian went outside only to see Danny spraying their driveway with a pressure washer.

“Danny, Bubs, what are you doing?” Julian tried to mask his confusion with nonchalance.

Danny continued on, making his way to the street.

“Danny? Danny! Danny—“ Danny looked up, to see Julian waving his arms at him. He saw Julian saying something but he couldn’t hear over the loud machine.

“WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! THE DRIVEWAY IS TOO DIRTY FOR THE BABY! I’M ALMOST DONE!!” Danny shouted over the machine.

“BABE, THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THE DRIVEWAY! PLEASE COME INSIDE! YOU'RE SCARING OUR FRIENDS AND THE NEIGHBORS ARE LOOKING!” Julian yelled, scoffing when Danny waved him off. “FINE! YOUR PREGNANT ASS BETTER BE INSIDE IN 15 MINUTES OR ELSE!!!”

Julian went inside and explained what happened. They all looked through the window and saw a heavily pregnant Danny spraying the driveway.

After twenty minutes, Julian went outside while the group was eating some of their respective leftovers.

“WHAT THE FUCK DANNY!! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SPRAYING THE STREET?!?”

But it didn’t end there.

After their friends left, hugging him and rubbing his belly goodbye, Danny still felt like everything was dirty. So when Julian went out to replenish their food stock that was depleted from Danny’s excess cooking, he came back and felt like something was off. He set the bags in the kitchen before going to the living room.

He eyed the furniture, trying to remember if the shelves were always like that. He heard Danny humming from upstairs.

“Danny? Are you upstairs?” Julian called out. He heard Danny chirp a reply.

Walking up the stairs, Julian crept to the nursery and saw Danny sitting on the floor, tiny baby clothes surrounding him.

“Danny, what are you doing?” Julian asked.

“Oh, I’m fixing the clothes because I don’t like how they were organized. I also moved the changing table near the window and moved the shelf too!” Danny exclaimed, hand rubbing his belly.

Julian stared in shock at Danny. “Bubs, did you also move the furniture in the living room?”

“Yep!” Danny chirped. Julian opened his mouth to lecture Danny but chose not to when Danny looked up at him with a dark look in his eyes.

“Well, you did a great job. Just be careful okay babe?” Julian nervously chuckled. He left downstairs before Danny could reply.

Combining pregnancy brain and nesting instincts produced an unstoppable Danny. He would often over clean even though he had clean the house earlier. One time he got mad at Julian for not cleaning the guest bathroom when Julian had cleaned it earlier.

“Danny I literally cleaned it an hour ago. Remember?”

Danny would flush and would try to save face by telling Julian that his definition of clean is not the same as Danny’s, that it was worse than what it should be.

Julian would shake his head and scoff at Danny’s antics.

 

—

Besides the nesting, Danny has been suffering with cravings, but not of weird random food—but of meat. Danny was constantly wanting meat, preferably steak.

Since they had a good amount of money, Danny wasn’t afraid to splurge on it, always finding a way to the restaurants with the best steak ever. Danny was frequently attending the restaurant and critiqued the steak so harshly that the chefs were afraid of him because of how easily he destroyed their reputation of making the “best steak” in the city.

In fact, Danny was invited to test the steaks of businesses trying to make a name out of themselves. He would happily eat the meat and then take a sip of water right after the first bite. The chef would nervously be waiting for his judgment which Danny would give by pushing away his plate. His critiques were used as guides for the city of Boston, because if a pregnant Danny Amendola didn’t enjoy a famous restaurant, then best believe Patriots fans wouldn’t eat there as a result.

Restaurants aside, Danny started making steak tacos at home, constantly eating it with a moan of delight. He would sometimes eat beef fajitas as well but he preferred steak.

Julian would stare at Danny demolishing his steak tacos. One time he brought it up and Danny snapped.

“Danny, I noticed you’ve been eating steak and steak tacos. Have you been craving meat?” He asked. Danny nodded.

“Yeah, I’ve been wanting meat but I could only eat steak and maybe beef fajitas.”

Julian furrowed his brows. “Wait a minute. So you’re saying that MY kid, MY offspring, prefers steaks over burgers?!?” He looked incredulously at the bulging belly.

Danny shot him a nasty look.

“What? It’s true. I would’ve thought that the kid would prefer burgers since, oh I don’t know, I love burgers so much, but no. My own child betrays me like this,” Julian complained, pouting.

“Exactly. I don’t have a choice. The baby wants meat and nothing but meat. But I’m sick and tired of meat,” Danny sobbed. Julian just stared at him weirdly as Danny was eating his steak while sobbing about the unfair treatment he was getting from the baby— how he wanted to stop eating steak.

—

After that disaster of a time, Danny eventually stopped eating meat, thanks to the baby’s current disinterest in steak. But Danny wanted to drink the whisky currently in Julian’s cup.

They bonded over the baby as time progressed. It wasn’t easy but Danny’s slow progress as he reached his due date made it impossible for them not to bond.

Currently, Danny is laying in Julian’s arms on the couch, pouting up at him while Julian intentionally stared at the tv. He had a glass of whiskey in his hand and the other was wrapped around Danny.

Danny pleaded at him with his big brown eyes, fluttering his lashes. “Julian, I miss drinking so much. Can I please have some?”

“No,” Julian didn’t even take his eyes off of the screen.

Pout growing bigger, Danny begged. “Please? Oh PLEASE, Julian?? I really want some. Just a sip, that’s all. One little sip.”

Julian scoffed. “Yeah right. I would’ve believed you if you didn't have one hand trying to reach for my drink right now Dola.”

Danny huffed as he pulled his hand away from Julian’s drink. “Well I wouldn’t have to if you would just give me some like I asked for.” He crossed his arms and pouted.

Julian chuckled at Danny’s little tantrum. “Alcohol is bad for the baby, bubs. You already know this. How about this: once you give birth, i'll buy you the biggest bottle of your favorite whiskey so you could drink till your heart’s content,” he suggested.

Danny eyed him. “No I want some right _now_ , not later.”

Julian sighed. “You know what, fine. All you’re getting is this little cherry and that’s it. Enjoy it because that’s all your getting.” He picked out the whiskey soaked cherry and gave it to Danny.

Danny immediately put it in his mouth and moaned at the sweet but dry taste. He savored it before chewing it and swallowing it. He traced any leftover taste of whiskey in his mouth before pouting again at Julian.

“I want more! That wasn’t enough,” Danny whined.

Julian stared at him. “No means no Danny.”

Danny rolled his eyes and attempted to get up from the couch. Ignoring Julian helping him up, Danny slowly walked to the bedroom.

“Hey where are you going?” Julian called out.

“To find my cigs,” was the reply.

“No!” Julian immediately sat up and put the glass down on the table. “Absolutely no smoking while pregnant, that’s even worse Danny!”

He went up the stairs and saw Danny searching the room.

“I can’t find them. I know they’re here somewhere cuz that’s where I hid them,” Danny muttered.

“Oh? Well I threw them out when our friends came over to work on the nursery,” Julian said nonchalantly.

Danny whipped around. “You WHAT?!?”

“I. Threw. Them. Out. Meaning I put them away, Dola, so you could stop glaring at me now. That ain’t gonna change a thing Danny, and you know it,” Julian retorted. “No smoking and that’s nonnegotiable.”

“God I fucking hate you!!” Danny shouted as he stormed to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

“There’s none there either, Dola baby,” Julian crooned.

“Fuck You!”

—

There were times where Danny felt a little romantic and lovey dovey, and it was contagious.

Danny would often listen to music and hum it whenever he could, usually doing chores or when he was taking a shower.

When Julian was out getting errands, Danny took a nice warm shower and was singing while he soaped himself up. He was signing his heart out, swaying to the beat in his head.

Little did he know, Julian came back earlier to grab his wallet that he had forgotten before leaving.

Julian entered the house and grabbed his wallet from the kitchen counter when he heard a lovely voice singing. Following it, he was led to their bathroom and spied through the tiny opening. He opened the door wider and saw one bubbly Dola all soapy, singing.

Heart thumping, Julian leaned into the doorframe for stability as he could not handle the image he was currently seeing.

Danny’s voice was clear like an angel’s, singing loud and lively, with so much passion in it. He was cradling his huge belly, swaying and singing to their unborn child while he rinsed off the soap.

Smiling at Danny, he quietly closed the door before heading back downstairs, making sure the doors were locked and secured before leaving.

There was another time where Danny was playing some music while cooking dinner one evening.

Danny was humming along to the lyrics, singing it whenever he felt the baby kick. He checked the food and made sure it was properly cooking before heading to the living room.

He was swaying to the music that played, not hearing the door unlock and Julian coming in.

He slightly startled when arms wrapped around him but he relaxed into the embrace. They started swaying together to the beat.

When the song finished and changed to the next one, they both let out a twin gasp at the sound of their song.

Danny whipped around and stared at Julian’s eyes, nostalgia running over them as they heard the song they danced to as a newlywed couple.

Sniffling, Danny held onto Julian and leaned into him as much as he was able to with the big belly between them.

Julian held him closer, not wanting to let go of his husband. They were both careful with the baby, and danced.

The married couple danced the night away before pulling back when the food was ready. They looked into each other’s eyes when they were eating, both seeing the changes they made from the obstacles they faced.

Julian’s hand reached out on the table and Danny covered it with his. They intertwined their fingers and felt the spark light up between them.

—

Danny was relaxing on the couch while Julian was making a snack in the kitchen when he suddenly gasped. Julian stopped what he was doing and sprinted to Danny.

“Hey what is it?! Is it the baby?? Are you okay?!” Julian asked, worried.

“No, nothing like that. I’m fine. I just realized that we need to choose who will be the godparents,” Danny said, happy at Julian’s concern.

Julian sighed in relief. “Well what about it? You want Gisele to be the godmother and I want Tom to be the godfather, there’s nothing to choose from.”

“Well, about that… I kinda want Chris to be the godfather…”

Julian stared at him before laughing. “Wow, good one Dola.”

Danny just sat there, eyes wide as he waited for Julian to realize that he was serious.

Julian abruptly stopped laughing. “Wait, you’re serious? Why? Why him?”

Danny sighed, knowing that Julian will put up a fight. “Well, why not? He’s been there for me for a long time. He’s helped me every time I needed help. I think he deserves to be my baby’s godfather.”

“Nope. No. Chris will not be the godfather to our baby. It will be Tom because he’s been there with us and because you chose one and I chose one to be the godparents,” Julian stated.

Danny frowned at Julian. “Okay and…? That doesn’t mean anything. Just because we choose someone right now doesn’t mean it guarantees that they will be the godparents.”

“But Danny, we already chose Tom and Gisele since they helped us out the most…” Julian pleaded.

“Still! Don’t disregard Chris like that since you guys fought a while back. You may not like him and luckily for you, I don’t care. I want him to be the baby’s godfather and that’s that,” Danny laid out firmly.

Julian scoffed and went back to the kitchen. Danny heard Julian opening and closing cabinets and the fridge before he heard keys jingle and the front door slam shut.

Danny let out a slow breath, relaxing from his subconsciously tense muscles. “Well that went perfectly,” he commented, rubbing his belly as the baby kicked.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It physically pains me to write “you guys” instead of “y’all”  
> <}:’)  
> Trying to do a cowboy emoji


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the updated tags! There will be some hateful language and foul insults near the end. PLEASE READ THE UPDATED TAGS!!!
> 
> You have been warned.

When the ESPY awards rolled by, Danny and Julian were distant. Any progress they made was destroyed and they were on a non talking basis.

 

Julian was invited to the event as well as Danny since the team was nominated on the best sports event category, meaning this attendance was mandatory. Other people from the team was invited as well, so they wouldn’t be alone. All invitations included a plus one guest and Danny decided on bringing Olivia since he wasn’t on a speaking basis with Julian.

She helped them hide when they were still somewhat new to their attraction to each other and for that, Danny will always be grateful for her. Plus it will help her get some spotlight to advance her modeling career that she loves to talk about. So it was a win-win situation for them both. 

When the invitation came, Danny was 8 months pregnant and he looked like he was about to pop. So when he inevitably had to get fitted for a new suit, he put up a huge fight, knowing he was going to lose this battle and didn’t like it.

—

“Danny, you know you need to get fitted for the suit you need to wear to the ESPY event,” Gisele sighed. Danny had called her and practically begged her to go with him suit shopping. 

Having a bulging big belly is making it hard to find a decent button up shirt that would fit, and the baby within was making it harder. The baby would constantly kick and, every so often, Danny had to sit down and rest. 

“But none of these fit me! They can’t handle the baby and I am  _ not _ wearing paternity clothes to the goddamn ESPY awards!” Danny huffed, crossing his arms.

Gisele shook her head at Danny’s tantrum. “Well if you wouldn’t interrupt me, you would’ve known that I had a solution to that. I know this place that does paternity clothes and I’m sure they can alter a shirt or create a new one specifically for you, since you’re pregnant and all.”

Danny eyed her suspiciously. “That seems a little too good to be true for me to believe. Are there any stipulations?” 

Gisele smiled knowingly. “No Danny, there isn’t. Consider this a gift for being a great friend. Plus you could advertise them when you’re walking along the red carpet.”

Danny furrowed his brow, a pout on his lips. “Fine. That’s not too bad. Let’s go see those mystery designer.”

Gisele smirked as he waddled out of the store, heading to the truck.

—

“Um what? You want me to wear this?!” Danny shouted. He was holding up a flower covered button up.

“Yes Danny. That is what he said,” Gisele rebutted.

“Yea—No. Not going to happen. I know that I’m pregnant and you know that I’m gay but no. That does not mean I will wear anything flamboyant. Even I have limits, and not that there’s anything wrong with people wearing this, but I personally do not like any of this. Especially since I’m still technically in the closet,” Danny ranted, hand rubbing the bulging belly. 

Gisele rolled her eyes at Danny being dramatic. “Come on Danny. You will be shocking people with your baby bump since no one has seen you since the Superbowl so might as well go all out,” she suggested.

Danny stared at her. She stared back. 

“Nope,” he popped. “Not going to happen.”

She sighed in defeat. She motioned to the designer to find more shirts.

“We’re going to be here a while,” she murmured under her breath, grabbing her phone to text Tom and let him know of her modified plans.

—

Danny groaned in relief when he finally laid back on his couch at home. They were at the designers place for a couple of hours looking for a decent suit so that the designer could alter it. They were victorious after a while, choosing on a delicious chocolate brown suit that had to be altered. Danny was dreading wearing constrictive clothing to the awards because he knew that once he showed up, the media would go wild over his pregnancy.

He whined when the baby began attacking his organs, hand rubbing his stomach to try to soothe the baby. He decided that he was going to nap and heaved himself up from the couch, heading to the bedroom.

—

Danny called Olivia and reminded her about the awards coming up. They planned their outfits and began chatting once they went over their plan for that day.

“Wow, are you nervous about going to the awards?” Olivia asked when she entered the house. Danny was wearing an XXXL shirt when he opened the door to let her in, belly in visible sight.

Danny sighed as he closed the door. “Yeah I actually am. The thing is, it’s not just the awards but the fact that I will be exposed and my career may be on the line. Not just mine but probably Julian’s too since we are close in public and our teammates already know about us.”

They walked over to the living room and got comfortable. Danny fortunately set up their snacks beforehand so he could relax as soon as she arrived.

He grunted as he carefully sat down on the couch while Olivia took the spot next to him. They got comfortable as they began talking, Danny rubbing his belly as the baby kept treating his organs as a playground.

“Well I could try to get their attention by simply going with you and maybe going out after that? It might not work but I could post more about you on social media since, you know, we were “together” before,” Olivia teased.

Danny smirked and shook his head. “Wow you still haven’t gotten over it, have you? It’s been a while and no, I’m not leaving Julian to elope with you.”

Olivia faked a sob and clutched her chest. “Oh no! My heart is broken. What will I do without you?” 

Danny scoffed. “Wow and you call  _ me _ dramatic.”

“Well it’s because you are, loser. I’m surprised Julian hasn’t noticed,” she retorted.

“Oh trust me, he has. If not then, then definitely now. I made sure of it,” Danny threw back.

Olivia sighed. “What happened now?”

Danny’s smile fell. “It’s a long story.”

“Well luckily for you, I have the time and patience so let it out baby.”

While Danny was telling Olivia what happened, Julian wandered in from the front door. He didn’t notice them until he was heading for the stairs. Danny’s back was facing him but Olivia had a clear view since she was facing Danny.

Olivia looked straight up at him and they had a stare off. 

Danny was so submerged in retelling the story that he didn’t notice their stare off nor did he notice Julian walk back out, Olivia glaring at him the whole way.

—

The ESPYs finally arrived and Danny wasn’t ready. He was nervous because once he stepped onto the red carpet, he will be on every single media outlet and will likely be harassed for weeks. 

Danny carefully put on his suit and sulked when he noticed that he looked fat with the bulging belly.

_ “Danny you are pregnant, what did you expect was going to happen?”  _ Olivia had commented when Danny complained about the suit and how he looked in it. He had no answer to that and kept his mouth shut, pouting.

Danny sighed at the memory and tried to elevate his mood. He stared at the mirror.

“Damn babe, looking good,” he praised his reflection, tears gathering in his eyes. “You’re… looking good. You look hot and handsome. You are a catch. Everyone will compliment how good that suit looks on you.”

He fixed his suit once more and fussed with his hair. He made sure that the shoelaces were perfectly tied so that they wouldn’t unlace later on. He was grateful to Gisele when she dropped off the suit, adding a pair of nice shoes along with a tie. He had no clue on how he would fit into it and debated on asking Julian for help before being reminded that Julian had already left and was taking pictures with the designer that did his own suit. They would all meet up an hour before the event started at a nearby place so that they arrived together with their teammates.

He begged Gisele for help in getting into his outfit and profusely thanked her when she agreed in helping him. 

—

Before going to the awards, Danny had to go to the designers set to take photos of him wearing the suit. He made them promise not to release the photos until after the awards were given out and the show had finished, with Danny back safely at home.

He went with Gisele to the location and was surprised to see a lot of media hanging around the entrance. So they discreetly went around to the back entrance and went in.

They greeted the designer and chatted while the cameras were getting set up.

“So, how are you liking the suit and the shoes? They comfortable?” The designer asked. 

“Yeah man, they’re awesome. They’re so comfortable that I didn’t even notice I was wearing them until my feet started to hurt because I was standing for too long,” Danny chirped. 

The designer smiled at him. “That’s great to hear Danny! I’m glad you’re liking them!”

The designer guided Danny to the photoshoot area, while Gisele stood in clear view, behind the cameras. “Alright. You’ve done these before so you know the drill. We’ll tell you when to hold certain positions but other than that, just relax, let those pearly whites shine, and look at the camera.” The designer gave him a comforting smile before parting his shoulder. “I’m glad you agreed to model this edition, my brand, because you’re going to kill it on the red carpet Danny! I promise you that!”

Danny couldn’t help but beam at the compliment. He began to model, looking around and adjusting his suit while the flashes never stopped. He was told to hold certain positions, specifically those that had him show off his pregnant belly. 

After an hour of non stop flashes and shutter sounds with mini breaks in between, they let him go. Gisele joined him when he was telling the designer goodbye, thanking the camera people and other staff as well.

“Is there anything I should know about this outfit or shoes?” Danny cautiously asked.

The designer smirked, amusement flashing in their eyes. “Remember Danny, the top will always be buttoned. The middle button will sometimes be buttoned, and the bottom button will never be buttoned. So, top-always; middle- sometimes; bottom- never. Those are the famous words to live by,” the designer helpfully reminded him. Danny flushed as he was caught in his confusion over buttoning the suit, smiling shyly at the designer. Gisele’s lips quirked at Danny’s embarrassment. 

“Alright, cover model, let’s go before we’re late to the meetup spot.” Danny shot her a look and she looked innocently at him in return.

“Thank you so much for everything, we’ll keep in touch,” she thanked the designer before following Danny to the exit. 

They somehow got into their vehicle without getting noticed by the media and drove off.

—

When they arrived to the meet up location, all of his teammates squeezed together in the biggest SUV they could get, their plus ones in the vehicle behind them. Danny, being pregnant, sat in the passenger seat. It was an unspoken rule that he would not sit with them all squished together in the back.

His teammates were all joking around, happy but nervous to go to an important award ceremony. Danny was the only silent one, playing around on his phone to avoid talking to Julian, who was in the left seat behind him, in clear view if he turned around.

By the time they arrived to the ceremony, Danny had a moment of panic. This was it, he will be exposed and there’s no coming back from it. He risked his career, and even Julian’s, once he steps out of the vehicle.

Danny took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled, trying to calm himself for the sake of the baby. He slowly and carefully got out of the SUV, feeling the attention on his right away. He walked away from the SUV and waited for the vehicle carrying their guests to let them out. Once he saw Olivia get out, he gestured to her to follow him. With a smile to the camera, Olivia waved to them before joining Danny, walking close as they made conversation.

“I’m so nervous,” Danny told her, slightly shaking. 

“Danny trust me, it’s going to be alright. You’re going to be fine, okay?” Olivia tried to reassure. Danny nodded, trying to accept the reassurance. He grunted when he felt the baby kick him hard. 

—

Danny and Olivia had to go through the mandatory media outlet photo session where their outfits were documented for people to comment on. Danny was sweating as he got closer to the long red carpet.

Once it was his turn, he turned to the media and smiled, trying to ignore the flurry of flashes from the cameras. He posed by himself and with Olivia, outfits complimenting each other. He quickly walked past the cameras, only staying still enough for a few pictures before he walked and repeated. He left Olivia near the beginning of the carpet, not wanting to deal with the questions already being yelled at him. He tried not to focus on the paparazzi following him, instead of taking pictures of other celebrities. He was soon joined by Olivia. 

“I told you Danny, it would be fine. They were just enthusiastic in finally seeing you in public after, what, five months? Yeah about five months,” Olivia told him. He let out a shaky breath, wincing as the baby kept kicking him.

—

Danny was walking with Olivia when he was called to do an interview. He tried not to make a scene when he saw Julian, eyes running down his husband’s form. His husband wearing an all black suit, looking so delicious. Danny licked his lips, trying not to stare too much at him. 

He joined Julian and was interviewed by the lady, who asked for them to introduce themselves.

“Hi I’m Danny Amendola,” Danny started. 

“And I’m Julian Edelman,” Julian finished.

“Awesome. Here we have the famous two wide receivers for the New England Patriots! So Julian…”

Danny tried not to be annoyed when the interviewer only asked Julian questions. He wasn’t complaining about the fact that his huge belly was ignored in favor of talking to Julian but it was beginning to irk him. When he had the rare chance of answering a question, she would cut his answer short. Danny began to get frustrated as it continued on, only being asked the stupid irrelevant questions while Julian was asked the football related (read: relevant) questions. He was about to walk off as the interviewer heavily flirted with his husband, getting angrier when Julian did no such thing to stop her, when he was asked an interesting question.

“So Danny, What did you think of Julian’s ESPN body cover shoot?”

Danny looked at her in confusion. “What cover shoot?” 

The lady shot Julian a look and brought out a magazine. Julian was basically naked in the front cover. She gave it to Danny and gestured for the cameraman to record his reaction.

Danny flipped through the magazine, eyebrows raising higher and higher on his face when every photo of Julian was basically him naked with an object covering his dick. He didn’t remember Julian doing this shoot.

He gave it back to the lady and shot her a  _ fake _ apologetic smile. “Oh  _ that _ one? Well I think he killed it. I see that… too much, but I think he killed it. Every time when we’re in the locker room, he walks around, trying to—pleading for mayor...of the team. He’s got our vote and… yeah I think he killed it.” Danny tried not blush as the lady laughed at his answer, clearly delighted in flustering him. They thanked her and walked off, Danny heading straight to Olivia to tell her about what happened.

—

Once they began to enter the building, Danny felt tired. His feet hurt despite the shoes unusual comfort and support it gave him. When he first put them on, he was surprised by how comfortable they are and how they didn’t clamp down on his swollen feet. He was told that they are a trial for pregnant men who need to dress up in formal clothing and Danny was to report back to them on their performance. He happily agreed.

He walked with his mates down the aisles, before reaching their designated seats. He was two rows behind Julian, with Malcom Butler being in front of him. He noticed that they were at the end of the row, and he felt like that meant something but he didn’t know what. He shrugged it off and sat down, happy to get off his feat. 

He was excited to see the show because he heard that Peyton Manning was hosting it and he knew without a doubt that Peyton would tell them something due to their rivalry and to the fact that they won the Super Bowl once again.

So he sat there, chatting with Olivia on his left while being kicked by his baby inside. It was starting to seriously hurt but before he could ponder it, the ceremony began.

Payton introduced himself and immediately began to warm up his roasting jokes.

—

“And the best game ESPY goes to…” Snoop Dog trailed, opening the envelope. “The Patriots/Falcons Superbowl!”

As the intermission music was played by the live band on stage, Danny was in slight shock of winning an award. He heard the applause of the audience.

He looked at Julian, asking the silent question if they should all go with him. Julian simply gestured with his head and a small nod. Danny slowly got up, with the help of Malcolm. He tried to button his suit but couldn’t, both with his shaky clammy hands and with the kicking baby, so he left it open.

“Top- always; middle- sometimes; bottom- never,” he reminded his teammates as they hesitantly buttoned their jackets.

Danny slowly made his way up the small stairs and received a hug from Snoop, who looked surprised at his protruding belly.

He was at the end of the small crowd, on the left side of his friends. He tried not to stare at the people who were clearly in shock at his stomach, murmuring to each other. He fidgeted with his wedding bands, fingers twisting as Julian talked, his friends snickering at something.

“You know… I’d never thought I’d say this but Peyton’s... kinda killing it…” Julian drawled. The audience laughed. Danny twisted a ring nervously. “But we  _ are _ indoors so…” 

Danny was surprised by the joke and he looked at Julian’s smirk, before turning to the audience, who laughed and clapped at the amazing comeback against Peyton’s roast of them earlier.

“There are a lot of things I want to say and not much time to do it so please forgive me if I talk a bit fast,” Julian started. “Patriot nation, thank you for voting for us. It was a tough game; high blood pressure and a lot of ups-and-downs.” Julian looked to Danny, eyes twinkling from his memory of what news he was told when they won. 

Julian went on to speak about the game and how the team felt throughout it.

“Before I go, I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for believing in us no matter what; for never giving up on us when it seemed as if everything was going wrong. If only I could stick by it, Danny.” At the sound of his name, Danny snapped his head up. Julian was looking right at him.

“I’m sorry for what happened and what we went through. I’m sorry that we can’t do what we want to, both on and off the field, because we’re hiding. I just wanted to show you that I do care and that I do love you, so much,” Julian stressed, hand reaching out for Danny. Danny let Julian pull him closer, inches away from the mic.

“I love you Dola and I’m so proud to announce that we are expecting a little one! This baby will change our family but that’s okay. I hope the baby knows how much we love them.” The audience went wild; applause and shouting combining to make one giant mess.

“I’m so proud that we won the Super Bowl and that I got to win it with you; with my beautiful and hard working  _ husband _ .” Danny teared up as Julian was outing them, hands tangled up.

“So Patriot nation, we love you and good night,” Julian announced as they walked off stage, hand holding Danny’s. Their teammates were congratulating them as they walked away from the shocked and rowdy crowd.

Danny was blushing from the attention when he felt a giant kick and heard a loud crack. He grunted when he felt the pain so intense that he felt as if he couldn’t breathe right.

Danny stopped and leaned over a bit, trying to catch his breath when he felt Julian next to him. 

“Babe, are you okay?” Julian asked concerned. 

Danny let out a sob as he shook his head. “My si—side hurts and I ca—can’t breathe.”

“Oh fuck! Hey can someone call our driver and tell them to meet us outside!”

Danny shook as Julian slowly took ahold of him and helped him go outside. They reached their vehicle and Julian helped Danny go in. He buckled Danny in and shut the door once he was set, Danny’s sounds of pain loud through the door. The others were about to follow when Julian stopped them.

“No stay here. I want you guys to take pictures with the award and try to take as much attention off of us. I’m going with Danny to the hospital. Remember, try to keep the attention off us since they’ll be looking for us after my speech,” Julian sternly said.

Their friends nodded. They wished Danny luck and wishes of better health. Julian went to the other side and attempted to open the door but couldn’t. The SUV took off without a warning.

“Hey! HEY! STOP!” Julian tried yelling to the driver, chasing after it. The vehicle kept going.

“Someone call 911 and tell them someone hijacked the SUV with a pregnant person inside!” Julian shouted at his horrified friends while chasing after the stolen vehicle.

—

Danny sobbed as the pain resonated in his side. He felt like he couldn’t breathe right. He heard Julian saying something to their friends before the vehicle jolted and left, the sound of the doors locking alerting him of their movement.

“Wha-?” Danny looked at the driver through blurred vision, seeing a stranger in the seat. The stranger looked back him through the rear view mirror. He wickedly grinned at him, eyes dark before focusing on the road.

“Hey, who are you? Why are you driving this car?” Danny weakly asked, crying out softly with each breath.

“Me? I’m doing the world a favor— by eliminating an abomination carrying… an abomination,” the stranger cackled, violently shifting the wheel. The truck swerved in response, causing Danny to shift and tighten the seat belt around his midsection. Danny cried out at the pain, tears running down his face.

He looked out the window and saw the world go by, a giant blur of buildings. He knew that the truck was going fast, faster than the speed limit. 

“Why? Why are—are you doing this?” Danny whimpered out, hands trembling around his body; cradling his baby.

“Because, we don’t need no faggots in football, least of all, in the world. So I decided it was my duty to get rid of one, especially when you are carrying the devil’s spawn inside you! I always knew you were a faggot, corrupting Edelman with your sinful ways!!” The stranger snarled at him.

Danny started sobbing harder, the reality of his impending death clear in his mind.

He heard sirens following them and knew that it was futile. This man—this evil person, was on a suicide mission, planning on taking Danny with him.

“ _ I love you Julian. I’m sorry for everything god why did I have to fight with you fuck baby I’m so sorry my little love I love you so much my child my precious baby I’m sorry my little love—“ _

“Hey! Don’t be doing that gay shit here faggot! I hope you’re ready to die beca—“

There was a loud screech before Danny was weightless. He violent jerked around the seatbelt before his head hit the window, instantly knocking him out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for description of the accident. Please read at your own discretion.

“Today at the ESPYs, New England Patriots wide receivers Julian Edelman and Danny Amendola, came out to the audience. Julian admitted to being married to Danny for some years now and announced that they have a baby on the way. Presumably the huge belly Danny was spotted with…”

“—the audience was shocked to learn about Edelman and Amendola’s relationship as no one knew about it. Judging from the unaffected looks of their teammates, it could be safe to say that  _ some _ knew but the public had no clue!”

“Danny Amendola is pregnant with Patriots wide receiver Julian Edelman’s baby and no one can remain calm! Not only that but Amendola is apparently also married to Edelman!”

“Danny Amendola arrived wearing a fantastic chocolate brown suit that suits him so well. His huge belly is evident with the suit but Danny was all smiles on the red carpet!”

“—this just in: Danny Amendola is in the hospital!”

“Police found the driver of the Patriots vehicle tied up and knocked out in a dumpster a block away!”

“Danny is in the black SUV that is being driven by a stranger— we have no positive ID on this man!”

“According to an exclusive source, Danny Amendola was experiencing intense pain and was heading with Edelman to the hospital when Edelman was locked out of the vehicle and the vehicle took off. Sources saw Edelman chasing after the hijacked vehicle, but not before yelling instructions to the horrified and dumbstruck teammates…”

“Fans all over the nation stare horrified as the hijacked SUV with pregnant Danny Amendola flips and crashes into a building…”

—

There is chaos as Julian and his teammates are gathered into a police van. Since the hijack, the security of the city and of the event teamed up to take this group to a safe location. The location was supposed to be their hotel but Julian insisted on heading to the hospital Danny was admitted to.

It was a tense silence while the van was following their police escort to the hospital; sirens and wails overwhelming his senses. He was going over what he saw:

 

_ Julian panted as he chased after Danny. The vehicle kept going faster and faster, their distance increasing with every second. Just when he was about to lose Danny, he heard this loud godawful noise and saw the vehicle flip multiple times before crashing into the building, which was an abandoned car garage. He didn’t notice he stopped running, chest heaving as blood pounded through his ears. He didn’t see the police surrounding the car; didn’t hear the wails of the ambulance and it’s death foreboding tone. He didn’t notice an officer shoving him back, far behind the police boundary. He didn’t blink an eye when Butler grabbed his shoulder and led him to the police van. _

“—an. Julian!” Julian snapped out of it and saw his friends looking at him with concern.

“We’re here at the hospital. Do you want us to go with you?” Lewis asked. 

“...No. I’ll go alone. I’ll be fine,” Julian added when he saw them about to protest.

He got off and went inside, heading for the receptionist.

Julian arrived at the desk and got the receptionist’s attention.

“Hey, excuse me! I’m here for Danny Amendola,” Julian told the lady.

“Hmm… well it appears that he’s in the ICU at the moment. You can’t visit him—“

“What?! What do you mean I can’t visit him?!”

“Sir, I’m going to need you to calm down. Lower your voice! Only family can visit—”

“I AM HIS HUSBAND!” Julian roared. “Now, you will tell me his room number or else I’m going to go back there and check for myself!”

“Hey! What’s the problem here?” A man asked, wearing scrubs.

“Luke, this man is trying to see a patient that is in the ICU but only family members are allowed. Last time I checked, only direct family relatives could visit,” the lady told Luke.

“Karen, come on. You know as well as I do that spouses count as family. You know the last time you did this, you got in trouble. They told you that if you did this again, then you would be fired. Now, I’ll make you a deal: if you let this man go and tell me the room number, I’ll escort him and no one has to know this happened. If not, then I guess this is the last time I’ll see you,” Luke threatened.

Karen glared at him before looking at Julian. “Fine, it’s in the ICU unit, room 1038.”

Julian was about to ask where the ICU unit was when Luke grabbed him and dragged him to the elevators. “Thanks Karen. I knew you would make the right choice.”

Luke pressed the button to call the elevator and was relieved when it instantly opened. He didn’t want to see this strange man go off at the elevator taking too long. He pushed the man inside and pressed the correct floor.

While they were slowly being taken to the tenth floor, Luke tried making a conversation.

“Hey man. I heard you yelling at Karen about a patient. So who are you to the patient? Please tell me you are a family member because I did not risk getting reported for a lie,” Luke questioned.

Julian clenched his jaw. “The patient is my husband, who’s also pregnant with our baby,” Julian glared at the man; daring him to insult them.

Luke raised his eyebrows, eyes wide. “Oh? OH! So you’re Julian Edelman, right?”

Julian tersely nodded. 

“And the patient is Danny Amendola, I’m guessing?”

Julian once again nodded.

Luke let out a huge breath. “Wow man. No wonder you’re so… tense. I would be too if I was in your shoes and my wife was hurt while pregnant. It’s going to be alright man. From what I know, Danny is a fighter. He’ll pull through. Like you said: Tough times don’t last, tough people do.”

Julian’s chin slightly trembled. 

The elevator happily dinged to announce their arrival to the Intensive Care Unit floor. 

Luke guided Julian to the room number given and let him go first.

Julian walked into the room to see Danny, pale and bruised within every patch of skin. 

He was mortified, eyes locked onto the thick band wrapped around their baby. His hands were grabbing the air for a chair and pulled it to Danny’s bedside when he found one. He dropped into it, hands grabbing Danny’s right one. He bit his lip as he tried to warm the slightly cold hand of his wife.

Julian continued to look over Danny. He saw that Danny was wearing a neck brace and had a tube going through his mouth. His face was scratched up, bruises and scrapes littering his body.

Julian let out a sob as he leaned his head into their locked hands.

He sat up when he heard the door open, hands tightening on Danny’s. 

“OH! Hello, I didn't see you there. Are you related to the patient?” The attending doctor said, immediately going to the chart hanging on Danny’s bed.

“Yeah, I am his husband. Is Danny okay?” Julian asked. Navy colored eyes trained on the doctor as she checked and recorded Danny’s stats.

“Well that’s the thing. He’s not.”

“What do you mean he’s not?!”

The doctor sighed, “Look, let me be blunt. This man here suffered a major car crash— that rolled over and flipped before stopping into a building. He is eight months pregnant and he’s suffering major injuries. There’s a lot to discuss, but I am not his primary doctor. I am just an attending doctor.”

Julian stared at her before looking away, jaw ticked.

“I’m sorry, sir. But there’s nothing I can do but check his vitals. Let me get the primary physician.” She finished writing the vitals before putting it back, hanging it in the side of the bed. She walked briskly out the door.

Julian sighed as he was left alone with Danny’s comatose body.

—

Julian started when he heard the door slam open. He sat up and blearily stared at the doctor, upset at having his rest disturbed. It took him a few seconds before he remembered where he was and the situation at hand.

“Are you the primary physician?” Julian croaked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Ah, yes. That’s me. I am doctor Lopez and I am here to speak to you, in fact.”

“Me? Why me? Why not focus on Dola—I mean on Danny?”

Doctor Lopez have him a pitying look. “Because, son, your husband might die if I do.”

—

“Wait, hold up! So you’re saying I have to choose between Danny and the baby?! My husband or my child?!”

Doctor Lopez took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked older than when he first saw him.

“Unfortunately, yes. That is how the medical proxy works…”

“And you’re also saying that both of them have a low percentage of living?!”

Doctor Lopez sighed. “Let me repeat myself once more. If you choose Danny to be the one for us to save, then that might mean the baby will die. Danny has a forty-two percent chance of living and making a full recovery. However, if he lives, the baby might also live. But if the baby dies, there’s a higher percentage he will die as well. But if he dies, then we will have no choice but to save the baby, if you choose for us to save the baby, so that at least the baby has a chance at living.” 

He noticed Julian’s behavior. “I’m sorry that you must make this decision. But Danny has sustained very serious injuries and will need surgery if worse comes to worse. The sooner you make your choice, the sooner we could act before something happens. I’ll give you time to think about it.” Doctor Lopez gave him a glance before leaving.

Julian let out a whimper, throat choking as he thought of the decision he must make. To choose between his wife or his baby, that’s enough to make even the strongest, toughest person hesitate.

—

“I’m sorry Julian, but this is the time where you’re going to have to make the choice. Again, as Danny’s proxy, you must choose before it’s too late. I recommend—”

Computerized wails coming from Danny’s room alerted the medical staff of an emergency. The doctor and Julian ran in, to be greeted to a horrifying sight.

Danny was seizing, body thrashing almost inhumanly on the white hospital bed. The belly containing their child vulnerable to the involuntary movements of their mother.

“Oh my god! Danny! Danny, Please!” Julian begged as he was dragged out of the room while the medical staff did their jobs.

Julian was crying, upset at everything: this situation, being forced to choose, Danny’s seizures— it was all overwhelming.

After what seemed like forever, they came out of the room, Doctor Lopez looking intently at Julian, expecting an answer.

Julian stood up, confused on when he was on the floor. 

“Okay I made my choice. I choose the baby because I know Dola would be mad if I chose him and I would never hear the end of it. Please Doc, please save them both. I know I made a choice, but if you can, please save them  _ both _ !” Julian begged.

The doctor nodded, face grim. “Of course Julian. I understand. I hope to never have to directly save the baby, but I must if the situation requires it. I will do everything in my power to make sure you see your husband and child alive together,” the doctor promised.

There was a moment of silence.

“We’ll begin the surgery as soon as Danny’s blood pressure regulates because it being that high is bad for both him and the baby. We also can not operate on him until it does.”

—

Danny blearily awoke, the sounds of repeating beeps going through his senses. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in a bright white room. He didn’t know where he was at before it all came to him. 

_ Evil eyes glaring at him. Helplessness. Sobbing. Oh god I’m going to die. My poor baby. My little love. Julian. Oh god why did we fight. The feeling of being weightless. The loud screech of impending death and destruction. _

Gasping, Danny shot up. He tried to breathe but was being choked. Wheezing, Danny tried to yank out the tube from his throat but was stopped by a strange person. He fought off the intruder before finally managing to yank it out while he heaved for air. He looked at his stomach through blurry eyes and saw a black thick band around it. Danny wailed as he assumed the unimaginable. “MY BABY!! MY BABY! IS MY BABY OKAY?! SOMEBODY HELP ME!! PLEASE!! SOMEONE HELP MY BABY!!”

He fought off the strange people rushing into the room, trying to escape their grasps; panicking at seeing no familiar face of his husband—Julian.

“Where’s—JULIAN!! JULIAN!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?! PLEASE HELP ME!! JULIAN!!”

Wailing, Danny sobbed, heart thundering in his chest. He didn’t notice Julian sprinting to the room, successfully fighting off the nurses and security before jumping on Danny.

Initially, Danny immediately fought him off. But he calmed as he heard that familiar comforting voice. “Dola. Danny, babe. It’s me Julian. Danny it’s your husband. It’s Jules. Baby please, it’s okay. You’re okay. You’re okay, I’m here,” Julian soothed. Danny slowly stopped fighting, weakening from the usage of his low energy. He turned to Julian and clung to him. He was shaking as he held on tight to the familiar warm body of his husband, Julian. 

He sobbed, frightened of what had happened and of what was currently happening. He was confused of where he was at, if the baby was okay.

Danny whimpered as Julian was consoling him. “Babe, you’re fine. You’re going to be okay.”

“Is the...is the baby ok—okay?” Danny whispered. 

Julian sighed, “Yeah the baby is fine now that you’re awake. But I have to tell you something really important.”

The doctor interrupted before he could continue.

“Hello, Danny. You gave us quite the scare. I see you’re awake and well. It’s time we had a talk.”

—

“Wait, hold up. So you’re saying that you would’ve chosen to keep the baby alive instead of the me?! Really Julian?” Danny looked shocked. 

Julian grimaced. Danny sniffled and bear hugged Julian, head tucked into his neck.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry you had to go through this. Oh god, you must’ve been terrified. To choose between me or the baby? God it’s going to be okay,” Danny sobbed. Julian let out his fear and pain by softly crying into Danny’s embrace.

“Fuck I’m so glad you’re okay, that you’re both okay. I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t,” Julian murmured into Danny’s ear.

Danny hugged him tighter, taking comfort in the embrace.

There was a knock on the door before Doctor Lopez entered. “Hello. I’ve got some news for you.”

Danny tugged at Julian, gesturing him to sit on the bed next to him. Julian obliges.

“Okay since Danny is awake and is fully aware of what’s going on, he will be able to make his own medical decisions. Danny, you were seriously hurt and while you were unconscious, you had a seizure. Luckily we were able to stop it but we still needed a plan B, so to speak, in case the situation escalated. So as your medical proxy, Julian was advised. He had chosen to save the baby if the situation was worsened by extreme measures. Now, don’t get confused. We would do everything in our power to save you both but if there was a situation where one of your lives could be saved, the baby would be chosen. Do you understand?”

Both Danny and Julian nodded.

“Good. Now, you suffered some broken ribs and a few minor injuries that include a minor concussion. The fact that you are awake and alert show good signs that you will make a full recovery. So we need you to watch your ribs for the rest of the pregnancy. Is that understood? But other than that, we already fixed your minor injuries while you were unconscious. Now do you have any questions?”

Danny cleared his throat. “Um, can I still give birth naturally or do I have to have a C-Section?”

The doctor furrowed his eyebrows. “Well, I am not a specialist in the maternity ward, so let’s be clear on that. Since you have broken ribs, that makes things trickier. In my professional opinion, as a  _ non maternity specialist, _ I believe that you would be able to at least give a natural birth with an epidural. But that’s  _ my  _ opinion. I would advise you to speak to your own primary doctor or specialist about that as soon as possible so that you could plan for it immediately. Any more questions?”

The couple shook their heads. 

“Great. Now I want you to rest Danny, and press the emergency button if you have any pain. A nurse will be here shortly to check up on you.” Doctor Lopez gave them a smile before leaving.

Now that they were alone, they were able to pay attention to the tv that was distracting them while the doctor was talking.

 

The tv was on a news channel and all they saw was a mugshot of the stranger that hijacked the vehicle. 

_ “Joseph Taylor is the man who single handedly tied up the driver for one of the Patriots’ vehicles and hijacked an SUV carrying Patriots wide receiver Danny Amendola before crashing into a building. The police found the driver tied up a blocked away from the area, concussed from what seems to be a blow to the head by a blunt object. Taylor hijacked the car and in this security footage we managed to receive, you could see the Patriots players all gather around the vehicle. Danny Amendola and Julian Edelman has just came out to the public, stating their marriage and implying that they were extending their family with a baby, whom Danny seems to be carrying based off of the pregnancy belly he had. It was said that when Amendola was walking off stage, he felt immense pain and asked to go to the hospital. Here you see Amendola get into the vehicle and Edelman went to join him when suddenly the SUV takes off, leaving Edelman to chase after it…” _

Julian changed the channel.

_ “The following footage may be extreme so we caution the viewers to be alert of what will be shown. Viewer discretion is advised. This is not for people with a sensitive heart. As you can see, the black SUV is speeding along the road, dodging traffic as you see Edelman chasing it. The vehicle didn’t make it past a couple of blocks before Taylor, it seems, lost control and the vehicle flipped before crashing into a building. First responders were there within minutes and had trouble pulling out Amendola from the back seat. Firefighters had to use the Jaw of Life to pry open the doors that were smashed in. Taylor, however, was grabbed out of the vehicle immediately by police and seemed relatively unharmed besides a few scrapes and cuts.” _

Danny grabbed the remote from Julian and changed the channel, trying to find a distracting show.

_ “Reporting in: first responders managed to rescue Amendola from the crushed vehicle and was put on a stretcher and loaded into an ambulance. We’ll keep you updated as we find out more information. In the meantime…” _

Danny sobbed as he saw the video of the SUV crashing into the building. His heart thumped within his chest at the thought of how close he came to death. He would be expected to fully recover within time, according to the doctor. 

He was so into his thoughts that he didn’t notice Julian turning off the tv and snuggling closer to Danny, holding him closer and tighter without hurting him.

“Everything is going to be fine. You’re okay now, I promise,” Julian murmured repeatedly into Danny’s ear, holding Danny as he trembled from what he went through.

When visitor hours came and went, Julian stayed in Danny’s hospital room. He eventually was moved into a regular room, no longer in the ICU floor due to his state of consciousness and lack of emergency intervention.

The medical staff tried to kick Julian out, but couldn’t when Julian glared at them while holding a scared-looking Danny shaking on the bed. He was reluctantly given the  _ special circumstances _ permission to stay with Danny.

There came a time where Julian was no longer able to ignore his phone constantly ringing. He checked it when Danny managed to fall asleep, eyes bugging out at the millions of texts and calls, not to mention his social media and emails were also affected.

Sighing, he held Danny close, being extra careful with his ribs, and called the most important person first. Danny’s mom, who was the most protective of Danny besides Julian himself. 

He called her and explained everything, from when he chased the SUV to how Danny was resting in his arms at the moment.

He leaned back and listened to her frantic voice, answering all questions with the answers he had. It took some time of reassurance and a promise of notifying her when Danny was released from the hospital.

Julian sighed when he hung up the phone, readying himself for the next phone call.

Danny was in his arms, breath light as to not aggravate his ribs. Julian paused his phone calls and laid a hand on the bump containing their child. He softly rubbed it, warm hand begging for a small kick to prove that their baby is a fighter. 

There was no movement.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the enddddd.   
> I’m glad y’all enjoyed this as much as I have. It was a bitch to write only because I had inspiration at the most random times.   
> Note: the hospital name and theatre name is located in California, where the 2017 ESPYS took place but I moved it to Boston for plots sake so.   
> This chapter is pretty long.   
> Sorry not sorry I took so long to update.   
> I hope y’all enjoy!

Trying not to think too hard on it, Julian resumed his phone calls. The next person was Danny’s dad, which was followed by a barrage of questioning. Despite Danny not being able to visit his dad often, his dad still truly cares about his son and doesn’t hold it against him.

Julian then called BB and explained the whole situation. He was put in a conference call with some of the important people within the organization such as their PR person and Mr. Kraft, since Kraft is always aware of what happens to his players on and off the season.

In the middle of their conversation, Danny woke up with a sharp gasp and his hand clenching on Julian’s arm. 

Julian noticed and muted his phone. “Hey.  _ Hey.  _ Danny, babe, you’re okay. Danny, you’re okay. It’s alright. I’m here,” he murmured, arm wrapped around Danny’s shoulder as he put the phone on his lap. It was on speaker and they were talking to each other anyways. 

“Where—what’s happening?” Danny asked, eyes scanning the room. 

“You fell asleep because you and the baby needed some rest. I’m talking to some people at Gillette Stadium about this situation baby, because they need to know.”

Danny nodded, when his eyes widened. “You mean you’re going to tell them everything?”

Julian sighed. “Yeah, doll. I kinda have to since, you know, we came out as a married couple and are expecting a baby on a live award show. The fact that it was the ESPYs is a huge deal. I mean, some of Foxborough already know about your pregnancy since your little steak crusade but they haven’t really spread anything about your pregnancy so…” Julian trailed off as he noticed the growing panic on Danny’s face.

“Hey.  _ Hey! _ Danny, listen to me. Everything. Is. Going. To. Be.  _ Okay.  _ Do you understand me?”

Danny trembled within Julian’s grasp.

“Hey, I asked you a question. I expect you to answer it.”

Danny slowly raised his head so that he could meet Julian’s eyes. “Ye—yeah, I understand,” he whispered.

“Good. Now try to ingrain that into your pretty little head, okay? Don’t stress yourself over this or anything that doesn’t involve you getting better and taking care of yourself and the baby. Okay? There’s no negotiations with that. I am your husband and I am the man of the house, so I deal with all of this. All you gotta worry about is yourself and the baby, doll. Leave the rest to me. Okay?”

The trembling slowly subsided.

“I forgot to mention, I called your parents before I called coach B. They are worried but I told them that you were okay. They want you to call them whenever you feel better, okay? When you feel better and when you want to. By the way, I promised your mom to let her know when your discharged from the hospital and on the way home so that she can see you and help you with getting ready for the baby. Is that okay?” Julian questioned, thumb softly caressing Danny’s scruffy cheek.

Danny nodded, burrowing further into Julian’s warm and safe embrace. He was relieved that he didn’t have to deal with any of this media drama and official business. He was beginning to panic at the thought of handling it but as Julian said, he didn’t have to because Julian was the man of the house and, therefore, was handling it. He yawned as he got comfortable, drifting off to sleep as Julian’s warm embrace made him doze.

Julian bit his lip and leaned down to kiss Danny’s forehead. He tugged the blanket closer to Danny, tucking him in as he was called from his phone. They were asking for him in their conference call.

 

After Danny woke up from his nap, they began talking. Julian replayed what happened with his conference from the management and there was a lot of things to be done.

Danny scrunched his nose and played with his food as Julian was talking.

“Babe, there are people blowing up our phones, wondering what’s going on and if you’re okay. We need to put out a statement on both of our social media, before the media goes crazy and spins some elaborate fake story.”

Danny pursued his lips as he thought of ideas.

“What about we take a picture of our left hands together on top of the baby?” Danny suggested. “Then we could write a simple and short summary of how we need time and privacy as we get through this tragic… this time.”

Julian looked at Danny in concern as he forced out the last words. “Yeah, that sounds like a great plan.” He gets his phone from the table. “Do you mind if we do it now before you go back to sleep?”

Danny slowly nodded. He got settled next to Julian and placed his hand on top of the bump, trying to feel the baby. He didn’t notice Julian tangle his fingers with his nor did he hear the snapshot.

“Hey, did the doctor tell you anything about the baby? Like if it’s normal that the baby doesn’t move?” Danny asked Julian as he was typing furiously on the phone, tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth, eyes squinted.

“Hm? Oh, no. He didn’t say anything. He just said the thing about seeing the specialist as soon as we’re discharged. How does this sound ‘ _ We are proud of our family and of our marriage. This changes nothing and we hope this doesn’t change your feelings about us. We are going through a tough time, as you probably learned, and we would appreciate time and privacy as we adjust to the events that recently unfolded. Thank you for sticking around, Patriot Nation, because tough times don’t last, tough people do!— Danny Amendola-Edelman & Julian Edelman’  _ I think it sounds good.”

Danny tilted his head. “Hm. Are you going to use my full last name?”

Julian looked up at him. “Well...yeah. I mean, you added it when we signed the marriage certificate and the only reason you didn’t add it on the uniform was because it was too long plus you still had your legacy so. I think it’s time people know that we are really married and they should know that you hyphenated your last name with mine.”

Danny nodded. “Alright then. Post it on both of our...wait. Did my phone make the crash?”

Julian winced. “Actually, I forgot to tell you. The phone was found broken on the scene and it couldn’t be repaired so I’m going to buy you another one.”

“But it had the pictures—”

“Danny, baby, the pictures could be restored. You set up the cloud like I told you to?”

Danny nodded.

“Then you’re fine. We’ll just get it from the cloud once you get your new phone. Now, it’s posted on mine, we have to do yours. What’s your instagram password?”

Danny sighed as he took the phone from Julian and signed in to his account. He was shocked at the sheer amount of messages he has, all from teammates, friends, and family members. The rest were from, presumably, fans because they were requests.

He uploaded the picture and pasted the message to the caption. He posted it and immediately had comments and likes. He signed out and gave Julian his phone back.

Julian immediately went to his own account and checked out Danny’s account. “Damn babe. You have a lot of people asking if you’re okay. They’re even asking me about you.”

At Danny’s sad look, he changed the topic.

“Okay so that’s done. Now, you have two choices: we could either deal with the people spamming our— _ my  _ phone or we could take a nap. Your choice, babe.”

Danny thought it over. He sighed, “Let’s deal with our friends. I  _ just know _ that Gisele and Tom are freaking out and the whole world is too, but they have our numbers and the world doesn’t. So let’s call Gisele first.”

Julian gave Danny his phone and watched as Danny typed in the numbers. He put the phone on speaker and jumped when the phone was answered on the first ring.

“Hey—”

“ _ Danny?! Jules?! Oh my! Are you guys okay? Is Danny okay? Is Danny there right now? Danny! Amor are you okay?! Where are you at?!” _

“G, it’s me, Danny. Julian is right next to me. I’m fine, G, I’m okay. Where’s Tom?”

“ _ Danny?! It’s so good to hear from you! I’ll be the judge of that when I visit you! Tom? He’s here-hold on. TOM! It’s Danny and Jules—they’re on the PHONE!” _

The married couple awkwardly sat on the bed as they waited for Tom to reach Gisele, their conversation easily heard. They could even hear the rustle of someone running to the phone—Tom.

“ _ Danny? Jules? Are you okay—I already asked that!—okay. Which hospital are you guys at?” _

Julian awkwardly cleared his throat. “Um, we’re at the Good Samaritan emergency hospital, near the Microsoft Theater. Um, when are you going to be here? Since it’s literally on the other side of the country.”

“ _...you let me worry about that. Danny, we’ll be there soon. Hold tight and focus on getting better. We have to go, see you soon.”  _ Click.

“Did—did Tom just hang up on us?” Julian asked, gobsmacked. 

“Yeah, yeah he did. So that’s Tom and G, who’s next?”

After calling their immediate friends and family, with an interesting talk with Julian’s parents who lived nearby, they handled the phone contacts. Now it was time for a nap.

“I hope I get discharged soon,” Danny whispered. “I don’t want to be here more than I have to. I want to go back home, in Foxborough, in Boston.”

“Don’t worry Dola, I’ll make sure you get there safe and sound. I promise you that,” Julian darkly whispered. Danny snuggled close to him, happy to be safe and comfortable in Julian’s arms.

Julian’s body thrummed with some old odd instincts. He was wide awake, unable to close his eyes to sleep with Danny. Instead, he laid awake until Danny woke up the next day, eyes steadily staring at the closed door. He intensely watched the nurses make their rounds when they came in, arms holding Danny tighter, not that Danny cared, he was comfortable and if he had dreams of playing on the field with Julian, their baby watching from the box with their parents, then so be it.

The other things they have to deal with was the media. After their identical posts, the media picked it up and broadcasted it everywhere. This is where the tough obstacle revealed itself. 

There was a split between supporters and haters, all loud in their comments and beliefs of what happened. Many were disgusted with the change of status between Danny and Julian, and called for their removal from the team.

Others were supportive and were ecstatic of their marriage and their little one soon to be born. They wished for happiness and wellness from the accident.

Other than that, were the other teams responses, and those from their own team as well. Besides the handful of friends who were at the ESPYs, there were some that knew of their relationship and others that didn’t. Some approved and some didn’t.

—

Despite their team basically knowing about their relationship the whole time it seems, there were other teams to worry about. Their rivals in their divisions have mixed reactions. There were the usual  _ ‘we been knew _ ’ ‘ _ it was obvious as fuck y’all were more than friends and teammates cuz no one hugs their friend that long after a touch down _ ’ ‘ _ damn so y’all  _ **_gay_ ** _ gay huh I swear that’s probably the reason y’all were able to clutch together so often smh’ _ and so on. A lot of them made Danny laugh because he could tell they were joking (they weren’t really joking) and that they supported them. But then there were the non supportive opinions. ‘ _ So if y’all married then that means you’re gay and you were around naked men in the locker room _ ’ ‘ _ I don’t really feel comfortable playing with a guy who likes other guys I mean what if he tries to hit on me _ ’ and more. There were evidently more hate but it was quickly being balanced out by the supporters. 

Besides the other teams, you have the franchises to worry about, the brands and sponsors for the team, and for Danny and Julian personally. 

They already called their PR people who began contacting their sponsors to try to estimate the damage done and see how much damage control they could do in the meanwhile.

The best part was when Tom and Gisele came.

They just walked in as if they already knew where Danny would be located. It was kinda eerie, if Danny was honest, but he and Julian were nonetheless relieved to see them. 

“Danny!” The couple exclaimed in unison. They both went to him and hugged him, being careful with his ribs, Julian had told them before they arrived to be careful with Danny, and Danny felt his eyes tear up. He was so relieved to see them again, it felt like it had been years. 

“How are you, my sun?” Gisele asked, hand stroking his healing face. 

“Yeah Danny, how are you? It’s been a while since you called us and we saw what happened on the news. Do you want me to call some of our guys to help you handle this?” Tom offered, heart sympathetic towards the couple and what they were going through. He knew they would go through the unfortunate spotlight he did during deflategate. 

Danny immediately nodded. “I would really appreciate it. Our people are doing everything they can but there’s only so much two people can do.”

Tom dipped his head and took out his phone. He gently squeezed Danny’s shoulder. He gave Gisele a look and walked out the door, heading to the hallway to call his team. 

“Hi, G!” Danny tiredly but enthusiastically greeted her. “I’m fine I guess. I mean the baby is okay and besides these bruises and scrapes, I’m surprisingly fine, besides the broken ribs but they’ll heal easily.”

G smiled sadly at the married couple, both looking exhausted and ruffled but still standing strong. “I know, sweetie, but you guys are strong and will get through this. You’ve been injured before and it’s no different except it’s a bit longer and you’ll have another person to look after.”

Julian chuckled. “You could say that again. By the way, how did you even get up here? As far as I know, you aren’t related to us and only direct relatives can come. They’re pretty strict with that.”

“Well, let’s just say we were convincing enough and they told us where to go,” Tom interrupted, phone nowhere in sight. 

G just smiled knowingly. “Yeah what he said.”

Danny sighed, leaning against Julian. “Can I leave already? I wanna go home and shower, and sleep in our huge comfortable bed,” Danny whined.

Julian silently chuckled, same old Dola wanting to always sleep. “Yeah babe, let me just get up and I’ll ask to see if they can discharge you today. I’ll be back.” He kissed the top of Danny’s head before gently escaping Danny’s grasp, heading to bother the personnel so they could be released. 

“So how are you really Danny? I know this isn’t easy to talk about but you need to talk to someone about it before the baby comes,” Tom gently but sternly asked. Two pairs of blue eyes turned to Danny, waiting for his response. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m fine right now, like I said, and I just want to go home with Julian. We still have to prepare my overnight bag once I go into labor,” Danny said. He avoided their eyes and fidgeted, fingers messing with his hospital band. One of his hands rubbed his bulging belly, trying to urge the baby to kick.

Tom sighed, he knew Danny was intentionally being stubborn and ignorant but that was to be expected. “Fine. I have a guy you could talk to if you ever change your mind. I want you to know that no one would consider you as weak for seeking help from this. For god's sake, you almost died in the crash, it’s a miracle you didn’t. It’s okay to be scared, Danny. We want you to know that we’re here for you, always,” Tom finished. 

Danny looked at him, eyes thoughtful. “Thanks, I guess. So did you come here with a car or did you come here in like a cab?”

Gisele perked up. “We came in my truck! Tom wanted to drive but he was too slow so I drove instead. It was fun!” Tom looked horrified reliving the traumatic experience. 

Danny laughed at them, wincing as he cradled his ribs. “Fuck that’s so funny. I wish I could’ve seen his face. Damn don’t make me laugh G,” he complained. 

Gisele simply smirked, eyes twinkling. 

—

It took a while but Danny was finally discharged from the hospital. He was on strict bedrest with some light walking around as to not mess with the recovery of his broken ribs. He was given instructions on how to properly breathe so that he didn’t develop pneumonia from not breathing right. He was concerned about the pregnancy brain making him forget but one glance to Julian, who was attentive to the nurse, had him settle.

Julian helped him get into the wheelchair and pushed him out, walking to the vehicle Tom and Gisele came in. 

Danny has long since deemed really loose scrubs when he arrived at the truck, so he was pretty comfortable.

Once he was buckled and settled, Tom turned on the truck, most likely fighting with Gisele for the right to drive. Danny idly wondered how he was able to convince Gisele to let him drive since she’s stubborn almost as much as he is. Danny shivered, he didn’t want to know what their exchange was. After making sure everyone was good, Tom started driving, leaving through the exit before merging into the street. He drove calmly through traffic, somehow never getting stuck behind a slow car. 

_ Black eyes. Helplessness. Seeing the buildings flash by. Fear. Oh god please. Help me! Someone help me! Julian! Help me! He’s got me!! Julian! J— _

“Julian!” Danny screamed, eyes shut. He didn’t hear the voices overlapping in the vehicle, trying to calm him down. 

“Danny! Babe! You’re okay! Danny it’s me, Julian! Hey  _ listen to me _ !”

Danny gasped as he opened his eyes. He immediately saw blue eyes. Julian. 

“Julian,” Danny sobbed out. He reached over to Julian, who was right next to him. He quickly settled into his embrace, sobbing out nonsense. 

“Hey, is he okay? Do I need to stop the car?” Tom asked Julian from the front, eyes connecting on the rear view mirror. His hands were clenched tightly on the wheel, while Gisele was grabbing onto his arm. 

“He’s fine. Just had a small episode, was confused and didn’t see me apparently. Just take us to the house as fast as you can. We’ll talk more there,” Julian replied, face hard as he looked at Danny sobbing in his chest. The seatbelt was pulled tightly against his body, enveloping everything but his huge belly. 

“It’s alright Dola, we’re almost home,” Julian murmured into Danny’s fluffy hair. 

It wasn’t more than ten minutes before they arrived at a familiar house. 

Julian quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and got out, running to Danny’s side. He opened Danny’s door and took off his seatbelt while Danny leaned into him. Julian helped Danny out of the truck and they slowly walked to the house. Julian pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, with one arm wrapped securely around Danny’s waist. 

“Alright, well you’re going to the guest bedroom downstairs okay babe?”

“What? Why? I wanna go to our room and sleep in our bed,” Danny whined as he began to tear up. 

Julian stopped and faced him. He grabbed Danny’s face with both hands and stared at him, before leaning in to press a gentle kiss on those pink lips and peppered kisses along the rest of his face. 

“I love you so much, so goddamn much, Danny. I know you know that. I’m so glad you’re safe and sound, especially our baby,” Julian murmured. “Listen, do you remember what I told you at the hospital?”

Danny nodded. 

“Then tell me, baby, because it seems to me that you forgot.”

Danny nuzzled Julian’s face and wrapped his arms around his neck. He pressed as close as he could to Julian with the bump in between them. “You said for me to worry about myself and the baby. Anything else is yours to worry about.”

“And do you know why?”

“Because you’re my husband and you’re the man of the house.”

“Good, baby, that’s real good. And don’t forget it. Now, before you freak out, I already thought of this. I had Tom and Gisele move some of our stuff from our room to the guest bedroom downstairs. Since no one is going to spend the night anytime soon, we’re sleeping in our  _ bed _ in the guest room, you understand what I’m saying?

“Yes Julian,” Danny mumbled. 

“Good. Now let’s go lay down. I know you’re still tired plus the nurse said you’ve been assigned to bed rest until the baby is born.” Julian led a waddling Danny to the guest bedroom where some of their stuff was in view, making Danny a little comfortable. But he knew it wasn’t the same as sleeping in their own  _ room  _ upstairs. He was glad, however, that Julian was thoughtful and fixed this problem before Danny even knew about it. 

—

Danny’s response in the vehicle was… concerning. Julian didn’t know what to do about it nor did he know what caused it. He had a feeling on what triggered it but he wasn’t keen on testing his theory. Not when he still remembered on how desperate Danny sounded when he called out for him; how much pain he was in, how scared he must’ve been when it happened. 

Julian hates how easily Danny’s life was ruined in the span of minutes. If only Julian had gotten to the door faster, if only he checked to make sure the driver was the same one who dropped them off. All of these what-ifs will kill him and would do no good, Tom had told him when he broke down in the middle of the night, woken from Danny’s screams while he slept. He had shook Danny awake and held his crying form as he tried to comfort Danny back to sleep. 

He needed to focus on Danny and made sure he was going through the rest of the pregnancy safe and sound. That’s why he sent out a mass text to their friends and family, with the exception of Tom, Gisele, and Danny’s mom—Rose, about going silent until the preseason games start. 

Julian already spoke to the coaches and management about what happened and how his duties as a husband and soon to be father cannot be neglected in Danny’s time of need. It was a hard and long fight, with Julian risking his and even Danny’s possible future career with the Patriots, but it was worth it when he won. 

The negotiations happened while he was taking care of Danny the first couple of days since he’s been discharged but it was fair, as much as possible when dealing with practices and OTAs to be able to start in a game, but he had days where he could tend to Danny and be there for him. 

It became way easier when Danny’s mom came over to help. Rose had this charismatic caring aura that made Julian want to give her a big hug, which he did when she popped up on their door one day, hours after he called her. She set the huge pile of items she had on hand on the table  and gave him the biggest hug he probably ever received from her, besides meeting her for the first time as Danny’s boyfriend. 

They chatted a bit before Julian helped her get the rest of the stuff out from her car. There were pans and tupperware of food, making Julian’s stomach growl in want, and just basic baby items like blankets and toys for the baby. 

Danny was asleep for his afternoon nap and needed to be woken up soon so he could eat. He didn't know that Julian got into contact with his mom since the last time Julian told him in the hospital a few days ago. So he was pleasantly surprised to smell the odor of his favorite all time foods, and started crying when he spotted his mom after Julian helped him to the kitchen. 

Danny waddled to his mom and hugged her, crying into her shoulder as she rubbed his back, trying to blink back her own tears in response to her son crying. Julian nudged them along, gesturing the couch when Rose gave him a questioning look. Danny was helped to the couch and he quickly went back to his mother's embrace, telling her everything that happened within the past week. 

Julian smiled at the sight and put the rest of the food away before turning to the baby stuff and heading to the nursery to set the stuff there, aiming to give the Amendolas some alone time together. 

Overall, calling Rose was the perfect idea and it made Danny adjust to their house easier and smoother. Danny was eagerly chatting to his mom about anything and everything, so joyful to have her with him. 

They became inconsolable whenever they talked about the baby. 

Julian was glad that Danny spent a whole week with his mom, barely noticing Julian leaving to head to practice, because he was so engaged with her. Julian knew she couldn’t stay long, one week was all she stayed for and she even called off work before they threatened to fire her for missing so many days. Rose confessed to Julian the day she left, after Danny said his goodbyes and went to sleep, that she was only granted two days off, but that she was expected to work the day after her time off. 

“It was worth it. My son was in the  _ hospital _ and he’s  _ pregnant _ , so damn right I’ll risk getting fired for my baby,” Rose stated, eyes holding a dangerous protective fire within. Julian wondered if he would be like that for their baby, never mind that he was  _ already  _ like that with Danny, his  _ wife, _ so there was a good chance that would  _ worsen _ once their baby is born. 

“Well it seems the world didn’t want us to be here because I went through the exact same thing with my job. Except they gave in after I threatened to quit, right before the season started,” Julian replied, jaw clenched when he recalled the arguments he was in. He told Rose everything and she was frowning when he finished. 

“Does Danny know about this?” She asked, head tilted a bit to the side, almost identical to Danny whenever he gets confused.  _ He must’ve gotten it from her _ , Julian thought. 

“No, for two reasons: First, it didn’t involve him since he was pregnant and can’t play anyways. Second, he was in a major car crash and like fuck I wouldn’t put up a fight to be able to take care of my injured husband who happens to be pregnant and very close to giving birth. Just because we’re in a homosexual relationship doesn’t change the fact that we’re human and are like every other married couple. I have the right to take care of my spouse, regardless of what anyone says, even my employers. Luckily they saw that I wouldn’t give up and they need me so they agreed. I have certain days off, like additional days from practices but that means I have to play even harder to make up for it. No more mistakes or bad games, everything has to be perfect. But that’s easy so to speak so I’m not worried.”

“I am worried about, however, is Danny being alone while I’m gone. If he gives birth on time then I’ll be playing during the regular season and I won’t be home much,” Julian confessed. 

“Well from what it sounds like, I think you already figured out what’s going to happen. I’m sure you have a plan.” 

Julian nodded distractingly. 

“Hey,” Rose murmured softly. “I’m glad my son, Danny, chose you. I’m glad you love him and respect him. Because there were other people before you and they only hurt him. So I’m glad you aren’t like the others. Thank you, Julian, for taking care of my baby. He’s so  _ happy  _ when he’s with you. When he used to call me, all he would talk about is you. Julian this and Julian that, it was cute and sweet but knowing Danny, it became annoying. Don’t get me wrong, I love my son but constantly hearing about you kind of ruins the mood. Sorry but it’s true,” Rose shrugged. 

Julian nodded in agreement. “I unfortunately know what you mean. How did you handle it? God, when he gets into his  _ obsessive _ moods, it’s rough.” 

“I don’t because you do now. Have fun with that, because you will have another one on the way. And with our luck, there will be another one that does the exact same thing.”

They both chuckled. 

As they said, Danny stubbornly stopped obeying them and whined to them, trying to move around instead of being in bed rest. 

“But I’m sick and tired of laying down all damn day,” Danny complained. 

Julian got so annoyed by Danny’s constant complaining that he went to the Apple store the day of and bought Danny a new phone. When he went back home, he stormed into their room, gently kissed Danny on the lips and angrily but gently gave Danny the bag. He stormed back out of the room, while Danny stared bug eyed at the Apple bag. 

Julian thought he would have at least a few days of peace and quiet. But as always, he’s proven wrong when it comes to Danny. 

It didn’t even last a day until Danny was complaining as usual. 

“What’s wrong babe? Is the phone not enough?” Julian asked, exasperated at Danny’s childish behavior.

“No,” Danny pouted. “It’s the same thing over and over again. The Espys and the crash.”

“Oh shit. I forgot about that. Are you okay?”

“Yeah yeah I’m fine. I got used to it but I did respond to our friends and family, which you didn’t tell me about by the way. They’re asking if they could, and I quote, ‘be the exception to the silence and come visit Danny’ whatever that means.” Danny raised a brow at Julian. 

“Well, I figured that you would want some peace and quiet while you recovered since we definitely won’t have any once the baby is born,” Julian nervously chuckled. He was mentally planning on killing their friends later and maybe add some family relatives to the list as well since they aren’t angels either, quite the opposite in fact. 

The scares started happening one week in, days before Julian had to leave for the preseason game. 

Danny was involuntarily laying in bed when he felt a sharp pain. Danny started but he eventually waived it off, blaming his constantly hurting body for it. Then it happened again half an hour later. Danny started growing concern and called out to Julian. 

He heard the loud footsteps of Julian sprinting to him and the door was slammed open. 

“What? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?” Julian questioned, fidgeting as he tried to figure out what the next course of action was. 

“Yeah I think I’m getting Braxton Hicks, a fake labor so to speak.”

Julian stared at Danny in awe. “You remembered that?”

Danny scoffed at him, wincing when he felt the pain return. “Yeah no shit dumbass. I remember what the doctor said. Obviously you didn’t though.”

Julian rolled his eyes. Same old Danny talking shit, as usual. 

“Whatever. Do you want to stand up and walk around? It’ll help get you ready for labor plus I know you’re restless babe. You’re almost as bad as me.”

Danny gave him a bright smile. 

—

The day came when Julian left to go play in an away game. Even though they weren’t expecting Danny to go into labor anytime soon, they still had contingency plans for Julian. 

It was almost a tearful parting, Danny mournfully hugging Julian goodbye while Julian gently caressed their baby. They murmured promises while they kissed, before Julian pulled away and left. 

Danny felt weird being home with Julian, especially since his mom left days ago. He had Gisele but she was at a photo shoot another state away. So he was basically alone, with no one to talk to, much less help him when he needs something. 

Julian tried to make him comfortable as much as possible but Danny would need to stand up and walk to the kitchen or bathroom whenever he needed to. 

He didn’t understand why he was restricted to bed rest until Danny was in the middle of walking back to his bed when he felt his ribs contract. 

Danny wheezed as he felt a sharp pain in his side. 

Danny clutched at it as he leaned against the wall, using it as leverage to stand up and keep walking. 

Danny whimpered as the pain remained, hurting to breathe properly. He wanted to call someone, Julian, but they were all unavailable. He clenched his eyes closed and tried to remember what he was told to do. 

_ Remember to breathe deeply. Take deep breaths so that the lungs could properly expand and so you won’t develop pneumonia. It’ll sting and hurt but your ribs would adjust. If it doesn’t hurt then you’re not doing it right.  _

Danny took deep full breathes, making sure he breathed through this stomach and not his chest. Breathing deeply, he eventually made his way to the room and gingerly laid back down in bed. He had enough exercise for the day. 

—

Danny was watching the pregame show before his team played. He was trying to catch a view of the Patriots warming up but the camera was too fast and skimmed over them. 

He sighed in frustration, before groaning when he felt that same pain appear. 

He laid back down as he tried to ride it out. Except it didn’t back down as it usually did when he gave it time. It got worse. 

Panicking, Danny called his mom. 

“Mom! I think I’m going into labor!” He said as soon as she answered. 

—

Danny cried out as he laid on the hospital bed. He felt like his insides were on fire, like a knife was digging through his stomach and lower abdomen. He was on his back with his legs on the stirrups, spread wide as a doctor looked between them. Danny felt uncomfortable as a stranger looked at his private area, the only people who saw him there was his mom (obviously) and Julian, no one else. 

_ Julian _ . 

Danny remembered Julian apologizing for going to the preseason game. He obviously didn’t want to but coach B made it mandatory plus Danny thought he still had another week before he popped out his kid. Little did he know he was wrong. 

Damny whimpered as he felt his body tense up, pain licking its way up his spine.

“So Mr Amendola, it appears you are 7cm dilated. As you may or may not know, you have to be 10cm dilated to be able to deliver the baby. Unfortunately for you, however, this means you cannot receive the epidural. Is there anything we need to know?”

“I—I have,” Danny panted out, “I have broken ribs. It should be in…” Danny groaned as he felt a contraction, “in—in my file.”

The doctor nodded and went to the computer, pulling up his medical file. “Ah yes. You are correct, however this happened two weeks ago, so I believe they should be tender.” The doctor took off his medical mask and looked at Danny. “Would you still like to receive the epidural? I would advise against it but I wouldn’t want you to be in unnecessary pain with your ribs.”

Danny looked at the doctor, who seemed familiar. He saw him before. In the SUV he was in. 

Danny started screaming, trying to put as much distance between him and the doctor as possible. He didn’t notice a group of nurses entering the room, trying to calm him down.

“Hey, Danny. Danny.  _ Danny, _ look at me. Danny, it’s okay. You’re fine,” he heard a voice say. 

“Jules?” Danny sobbed out, “where are you? Please I’m scared.”

“No it’s not Julian. It’s me, remember from the burger place. Wearing a bruins jersey. Remember that? Yeah that’s it, calm down. Breathe, breathe with me. Inhale like me, exhale like me.” The voice soothed Danny, relaxing him. He felt a bit safe. 

Danny opened his eyes, didn’t remember closing them, and saw that same woman from the burger place. 

“Who are you?” Danny croaked out. 

“I’m Jennifer, but  _ please please  _ call me Jen. Jennifer sounds so weird. It’s nice to see you again Danny, but I was hoping it wasn’t when you are terrified out of your mind,” Jen warmly smiled at him. Her eyes twinkled a bit, a hint of mischief present. 

“Where—where’s Julian? Is he here?! Can you call him?” Danny begged, wanting Julian to be here with him. 

“Sure Danny, do you know his number? Or is your phone here?”

Danny didn’t hear her, trying to control his breathing. 

“Danny! What’s his number?”

Danny rambled our a string of numbers, whimpering through his pain. 

He barely heard Jen speaking frantically on the phone, distracted by the pain shooting up his spine. 

“Danny. Danny! Listen, I called him but he must be busy so I left him a voicemail. I’ll call again later okay?”

“He’s...he’s at a— _ a game! _ ” Danny shouted out as he felt an intense contradiction. “ _ Fuck! _ It hurts…” Danny sobbed out. 

“I can check again but you heard what the doctor said, you’re only 7cm dilated and if you delivered now, then you’ll tear and it won’t be pretty, much less feel good. So just do these breathing exercises with me,” Jen said. Danny quickly nodded and mimicked her breathing pattern, hands clutching the sheets. 

Danny lost track of time. 

All he could focus on is the unbearable pain and the frequent puffs of air on his face whenever he stopped doing the exercises. At first, he was annoyed at Jen blowing into his face but as the contractions increase and so did the caliber of pain they brought him, he enjoyed some air on his sweaty face. Plus they helped him snap out of his head, which isn’t something he wants to deal with, not until Julian comes. 

 

They were going through a new exercise when the doctor came in. But he had his mask on so Danny didn’t freak out when he saw him. 

“Danny, I was informed on what happened to you a couple of weeks ago. I’m so sorry you went through that but as a physician, I  _ must _ take care of you and your baby. I just want you to know that I am not  _ him _ and I can’t help the fact that I do look like him, but I’m not him. I’m going to keep this mask on until you’re discharged okay?”

Danny nodded, sweat beading up on his hairline. His lips quivered. 

“Okay let’s check under the hood here and see where you’re at.” 

The doctor sat on his rolling stool and went in between Danny’s legs, turning on the light and slowly untucking the sheet from his back. 

He uncovered Danny’s pelvis and examined him. 

“Hmm. Okay Danny, here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to stick two fingers in you to check how dilated you are okay? Nurse Jen here will be holding your hand. If you have anything questions, any concerns,  _ anything  _ you want to say, feel free to just tell me. I want you to be comfortable as much as possible because it might not feel good. Alright here we go.”

Danny clenched his fingers around Jen’s hand. His breathing picked up when he felt finger prod at his hole, slowly going inside him. He felt the finger circling inside when the most intense cramp ever hit. Danny cried out as he tried to breathe through the pain. 

“Okay so it seems you’re only 8cm dilated. You’re close but not enough. So that means absolutely no pushing until you’re 10cm dilated. Do you hear me Danny?  _ No pushing _ ,” the doctor sternly ordered. He took off his gloves and threw them away. He washed his hands, made some notes on his chart and left the room. 

“ _ Ahhh!! It’s hurts! I need to push! _ ” Danny cried out. 

“No! No PUSHING! You heard him, you’re not 10cm yet so no pushing!” Jen told him, gripping his hand tight. 

Danny merely sobbed, frantically breathing. 

Time didn’t exist in this blinding white room. His heart monitor was beeping all over the place, more urgent when he was experiencing a contraction. 

 

By the time Danny was 10cm dilated, he was out of his mind. Disassociating, is what they called it when he didn’t respond to external stimulation. 

He was engulfed in pain and the never ending urge to push. 

He was finally pushing, moaning in relief when he scratched the urge, goosebumps appearing all over his body as his body received some pleasure for simply pushing a tiny bit. 

The small relief of pleasure only lasted seconds before the urge came back stronger, making Danny frantic in his attempts to push against orders of breathing. 

He found out the hard way when he pushed against orders and cried out when he felt a sharp pain. 

“Danny! Stop pushing! Breathe! Breathe!” Jen told him desperately, blowing air in his face in an attempt to stimulate him to breathe with her. 

“Oh! This may be a problem!” The doctor shouted out. 

“What is it?” Jen asked, hands squeezing Danny’s as he breathed with her. 

“It seems as if the baby’s stuck. I can barely see the head but if I go three inches in, I can feel the baby’s head. Maybe the body isn’t ready to stretch open that far yet,” the doctor admitted. 

Danny began screaming as the urge became too strong to ignore and he pushed a bit, feeling the pain among the relief of “moving” the baby closer to the exit. 

Danny became restless, unable to push on his back and he began to shuffle around, attempting to change positions. 

It was when Danny moved to his hands and knees when the doors slammed open. 

“Hey! You’re not supposed to be he—“

“I’m the fucking father, he’s my husband! Now move out of my fucking way!”

That voice sounds familiar. Danny tuned out Jen as he tried to focus on that baritone voice. 

“—y. Danny! Danny baby I’m here! I’m finally here! Oh god are you okay?”

Julian was looking at Danny in concern as he was softly rocking from side to side, attempting to wiggle the baby from its stuck position. 

“He’s 10cm dilated and ready to go but it seems as if his body is not ready yet. He’s been dissociating and has only responded to me. He freaked out on the doctor though because he looked similar to the man that hijacked the SUV he was in. He just changed positions so, we’ll see what happens,” the nurse told him. “I’m Jen, by the way, short for Jennifer. I’ve met Danny before. I assume you’re Edelman, his husband?”

Julian shook her hand. “Julian Edelman, husband of Danny Amendola and father to our baby. Nice to meet you.” Julian didn’t once take his eyes off Danny. 

“Ah! Please! Get him out!” Danny yelped, screaming into the sheets as he tried to push the baby out. 

Jen rushed over to him and soothed him. Julian watched as Danny nuzzled into her hand as she wiped away the sweat from his face. 

Julian felt a foreign yet familiar feeling in his gut. He didn’t like how handsy and personal the nurse was getting with Danny. 

“I think I can take it from here,” Julian told the nurse as he slowly moved to the bed. 

“Wait! You can’t lay there with your clothes, you have to wear scrubs. Here let me go get you some scrubs so you can wear before you get on the hospital bed.” Jen scurried our. 

In the meanwhile, Julian went to Danny and stroked his hair. “Hey baby, I’m here. Danny baby, I’m here.” 

“Julian?” Danny mumbled. 

“Yeah baby it’s me Julian. I’m here.”

Danny began tugging Julian onto the bed, trying to get him to sit there. 

“Wait baby, I have to put on these scrubs first. Then I’ll go with you okay?” Right on time, Jen came with scrubs on hand. Julian quickly took off his pants and shirt and changed into the scrubs, uncaring if anyone saw. He then got on the bed, making himself comfortable. 

He sat up and gently brought Danny to him. Danny reacted and slowly straddled him, legs spread wide by Julian’s thighs. 

Danny wrapped his arms around Julian’s neck and relished being in his arms, the pain momentarily forgotten in favor of being with Julian again. Julian, who he hasn’t seen in a couple of days due to practice and a game. 

Danny whimpered as he felt the pain skyrocket, getting the urge to push. 

“Hey baby, come on. You need to push right?” Danny nodded. “Then come on, push baby. Push, push, push, and breathe. Breathe,” Julian guided, with Jen advising him. 

Danny seemed to react better to commands when Julian told him rather than ignoring them as he did with the medical staff. 

“Hey, um Jen, is there more medical people coming?” Julian asked when there was a stall and Danny focused on breathing rather than pushing. 

Jen thought for a moment. “Hm, yes. There’s the primary doctor and then some nurses. Why?”

“Is it okay if it’s just you and the doctor? Danny here doesn’t like strangers and I would prefer if it was just us three but the doctor could be here too.”

“Sure, you’re lucky that I am trained enough to even be here,” she commented. 

Danny yelped as he felt the urge to push. He grated out a phrase, body tensed as he tried to push and satisfy that urge. 

“...push. Need to—to push…”

The doctor came in, coat trailing his strides. 

“It seems I came at the right time. Let’s check the baby’s progress.”

He sat down on his stool and peered between Danny’s legs. 

Julian growled as he held Danny tighter, not liking anyone near Danny’s private area. 

“Well it looks like the baby’s coming along. Now is the time to be pushing Danny,” the doctor stated. As if on cue, a bunch of nurses came in. 

“Hey, get them out! I don’t want anybody else in here! Out!” Julian shouted, scaring the rooms occupants. 

Jen gave him an ugly look but Julian was too busy murmuring assurances to Danny. She told the nurses the deal and they reluctantly agreed, leaving in a huff. 

“Come on baby, push! Push! Now breathe! Breeaathhheee!” Danny was staring wide eyed at Julian, subconsciously following his lead. 

He would wince and let out sounds of pain but his eyes never left Julian’s. 

He didn’t hear the excitement filled voices of the nurse and doctor, exclaiming that they could see the head. 

He didn’t even feel the pain of his body stretching to birth their offspring. 

Julian’s eyes quickly flicked over to them and he looked back at Danny, pupils dilating. 

“You’re doing great babe! Almost there! You just need one  _ big  _ push okay? Alright so I want you to breathe for me, real deep. Okay now I want you to push! Push!”

Danny snapped out of it and cried out at the burning pain. He sobbed as he pushed. 

“I know it hurts but you need to do it. Do it for the baby! Come on! One more big push!”

Danny wailed as he used up the last of his depleted energy and pushed as hard as he could. So hard that his body was shaking from the amount of force he used. 

He distinctly heard a baby’s cry. His heart stopped. 

“Oh my god! It’s a beautiful baby boy!” Nurse Jen cried out. 

A baby boy. A boy. He had a boy!

Danny was in his mind when Julian gently repositioned him so that Danny was laying on his back while Julian was along his side. 

The nurse did the check up while Julian was trying to get Danny out of his head. 

“Here you go, he’s so gorgeous,” Jen quipped as she handled the baby and gave him to Julian. 

Julian glared at her and gave the baby to Danny, who got him with gentleness. 

Danny ignored everything but the baby, staring at his baby’s face. 

His chest shook as he sobbed, tears running down his face as he cried for his baby. He was so joyful and ecstatic to have his baby in his arms. After everything he went through, he was grateful to have a healthy baby in his arms. 

“Oh my god, he looks just like you Dola,” Julian exclaimed. Danny shakily smiled. 

“He does, he looks all like me,” Danny sniffled. Danny gently caressed his baby’s soft cheek and paper thin dark hair. “You have the traits of an Amendola kid, let’s hope you don’t have our shortness either.”

Julian chuckled. 

“Babe, you wanna hold him?” Not waiting for his response, Danny shoved the baby into his arms. He stared at Julian’s face, admiring the emotions he could see Julian was feeling. 

“Wow. He looks nothing like me. You did great babe, so good. He’s perfect,” Julian whispered. He looked away from the baby and leaned in to give Danny a kiss. Humming, he pulled away and resumed his admiration of his kid. 

“Well the problem is that we don’t have a name for this perfect angel,” Danny said. 

“Fu—crap. You’re right,” Julian fixed when Danny gave him the look. “What about Daniel?”

“No.”

“Welp I’m out of options then.”

Danny rolled his eyes at his ridiculous husband and tried to brainstorm some names. 

“Hmm I want him to have a name that starts with a J. No it will not be Julian.” Julian mock pouted at him. 

“Anyways, I was thinking of Jonathan. It seems like a good name, we could call him Jon for short.”

Julian sounded it out. The baby stirred. They both looked at the baby. They met their gazes. 

“Jonathan it is. What about a middle name?” Julian asked. 

“I don’t know. I hate mine so that’s a no. Is his last name going to be Amendola or Edelman?”

Julian scoffed. “Nice try babe, but we already know that. It’s going to be hyphenated like yours.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Poor baby, he’s going to be made fun of or envied. I don’t know which one is worse. Having the names of two Super Bowl champions, will definitely make our son an outcast.”

“Well Danny, that's why he has us and the team. We’ll beat up anyone who bullies my son,” Julian stated, eyes cold. 

“Our son, thank you very much. You did little to nothing in making him, that was all me. Anyways, let's have his middle name be Francis then,” Danny sighed. He was beginning to doze off, the labor no longer stressing his body. 

“Jonathan Francis Amendola-Edelman, it is. Wow it’s such a mouthful. It’s going to be so much fun when we have to fix his name onto his jersey,” Julian commented. 

Danny simply grabbed the baby from Julian and laid down, the baby comfortable and warm in his arms. 

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

The next morning consisted of Danny complaining, as usual. He was still tired but couldn’t sleep until the baby was in his arms, hungry, and wanted to shower. 

He was granted the shower first, but he was to be accompanied by Jen. 

Danny did not care as long as he was under the hot sprays of water but Julian threw a fit. 

“What do you mean it’s  _ hospital policy _ to bathe my  _ husband _ ?!” 

“Exactly what I said, Julian. No one but a trained nurse can bathe a patient after a birth or surgery. It’s policy,” Jen said. While Julian was distracted, she rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it. Danny was sitting on the bench in the shower, patiently waiting for her to turn on the water. 

“Hey! Open the door!” Julian shouted, banging on the door. 

Jen turned on the water.

“Danny I have to ask you a question. Are you in a safe relationship?”

“Huh?” Danny said, eyebrows furrowing as he turned to stare at her. “What do you mean?”

“I mean did you consensually get pregnant with his child? Does he hurt you? Or threaten you?” She asked, eyes trying to find any tells of an abusive relationship. 

“Oh.  _ OH.  _ I know what you mean now. No, Julian is not abusive nor did he impregnate me without consent. Although the baby was unplanned and a surprise, I wanted the baby. I’m in a healthy relationship with him trust me. He’s acting the way he is right now,” cue Julian cursing at the door, “is because of what happened to me at the Espys, which I’m sure you’ve heard about.” Jen nodded. “Well good. Now open the door before my husband gets himself arrested or hurt, knowing his luck he’ll get both.”

Jen looked at him one more time before unlocking the door. Julian ran in and checked on Danny. 

“Are you okay? Did she hurt you?” Julian was obsessing over Danny, checking him over for signs of foul play. He then glared at Jen. 

“Babe I’m fine. She just asked me some questions about the baby and how I’m going to recover. Geez, you don’t need to know everything,” Danny teased. Julian relaxed at Danny’s nonchalant behavior. 

Jen cleared her throat. “Well I’m going to wash you now Danny, and I’m going to tell you some things your body may do once you’re discharged.”

Danny stripped naked and got into the warm spray, holding onto the safety bars as she washed his lower legs. She gently prodded at his abdomen and stomach, trying to feel for any irregularities. 

“Alright well you seem as if you’re going to make a full recovery. Now listen very closely at what I’m about to tell you,” Jen then began to list symptoms and behaviors Danny may experience. “Don’t worry, it’ll all be in the discharge papers I’m going to give you. In the meanwhile, since I did the procedure, Julian you may  _ now _ wash off Danny properly. Make sure he’s clean of any blood and bodily fluids. If you have any questions, press the button in your bed. There will be scrubs for you to wear Danny on your bed. I'm going to tell the doctor that you can be discharged now.”

Once Danny was clean and smiling at his baby in his arms, Jen walked in with the doctor.

“Well Danny, it’s been a pleasure helping you deliver your baby. He’s fine and everything checks out. Nurse Jen here briefed you and you’re good to go. If you have any questions, feel free to ask your specialist or come here and we’ll get you checked out.”

He shook both Danny and Julian’s hands and walked out. 

“Danny it was nice to see you again and I hope to see you once more, but hopefully not here. He’s my number, I work as a nurse practitioner too so I could make home visits. If you have any concerns, call me. But other than that, I’ll be leaving,” she said. 

She turned to Julian and shook his hand with her left, showing off her diamond ring. “It’s nice to meet you Julian, my husband’s a big fan of yours. Can’t wait to see you on the field.” She smiled at them both and left the room. 

“Babe you read to go home?” Julian asked Danny. 

Danny smiled at him and turned to the baby in his arms. 

“Yeah let's go home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this is the end. Of part 1!  
> This will become a series and man it’ll be a wild ride.   
> Thanks for reading! See y’all in my other stories!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! please be patient because I AM busy and will try my best to update as much as possible.


End file.
